If We Ever Meet Again
by wadyafunker
Summary: It's been four years and Santana wants her back. She regrets leaving Brittany but she wasn't ready coming out. Now, she wants Brittany. Sadly, she's too scared so she has to hide and watch from afar.  I don't own Glee or the characters. Just borrowing!
1. Jamaican Me Crazy

**As promised to my fellow readers. Here is my new Brittana/Unholy Trinity story! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Santana, this is stupid. You've been doing this for months! Why the hell can't you just talk to Brittany?" Quinn whispered angrily as she and Santana peered through a dance studio window in L.A. staring at the Latina's love of her life.<p>

"Quinn, I really can't. She can't forgive me for what I did to her." Her face turned sour and her heart grimaced. Coming out wasn't easy, especially when your family are religious homophobes. She couldn't be what Brittany wanted. She walked away from the blonde's life without a word. While Brittany went to UCLA for dance, Santana went with Quinn to NYU.

"Seriously, it's been four years!" The blonde rolled her eyes. "I talk to her everyday pretending I am still back in New York!" The blonde bit her bottom lip to calm herself. "Look, my point is we've been here every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday for the past three fucking months, I think courage should have shoved itself up your ass by now."

The Latina just rolled her eyes. "I'm no Blaine Anderson with all that courage crap!" She watched intently while talking to her friend. "Besides, how do I approach her?"

"You approach her with a "Hi" or a "Hello." Not dressed in some stupid outfit hiding from her!"

They wore brown khakis, Rastafari beanies with dreads that completely covered their head, round sunglasses and colorful tie dye V-necks. Each day was a different costume. Today's wear is Jamaican.

"Quinn, I think her life's better without me. Look how happy she is…" The Latina stared lovingly at the girl she's been in love with for years dancing perfect.

"Santana, I think we should at least follow her home."

Santana looked at the blonde.

"Just to see if she has anyone in her life's that special." Quinn shrugged. She was actually hoping that the Latina would grow enough balls to ring the doorbell and ask for forgiveness.

"But if you call each other every day, shouldn't you know if she has anyone special?" Santana questioned bluntly.

"You think her love life is an easy topic after you forcefully ran away from her?" The blonde retorded.

Santana deserves that. Quinn is the one who stood by Brittany comforting her through the heart break, discarded, used tissues, replays of love songs, and burning of all of Santana's shit that was given to her, except for one particular picture.

Santana noticed the blonde picking up her duffle bag and headed for the door. "Oh! She's done! Act natural!" She started pacing back and forth.

Quinn gave her a look through the sun glasses, the "are you fucking kidding me" look.

Brittany went out of dance studio smiling brightly as she said her goodbye's to everyone. "I'll see all of you on Thursday!" She started walking briskly.

"She's so energetic!" Quinn and Santana quickened their pace. "Look at her go just after two hours of dancing!" Quinn breathed heavily because they weaved through crowds in a jogging pace in order to keep up with the blonde.

"Oh, I KNOW!" Santana breathe heavily next to Quinn.

Quinn's face scrunched up at the Latina's remark. "I really didn't need to know that, Santana."

_I'm a new soul  
>I came to this strange world<em>

Quinn's phone started ringing out loud and vibrating in her pocket

_Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take  
>But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear<br>Finding myself making every possible mistake_

"Shit, she's calling me!" Quinn fished for her phone in her multiple pockets of her khaki's.

"Don't answer it, Q! We don't know where the hell Brittany is!" Santana panicked!

Just as the crowd crossed the street and dispersed, Brittany can be seen ten feet away looking around, searching for the familiar ringtone set to her by her best friend. She knows her ringtone.

_La la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la_

Brittany looked towards their direction. She cocked her head to the side.

Quinn found her phone in her back bottom pocket. "Shit!" She muttered under her breathe. She took it out and answered.

Santana's face went dead serious and she stood petrified at the spot.

Brittany looked at them and she said, "Hello? Quinn? Is that you over there?"

"Hey, it's Quinn. Leave me a message and I'll think about getting back to you." *BEEP!*

Brittany looked over at them curiously.

"Hey man! We be over here already! Make sure ya bring the brownies, man! Catch ya real soon!" Quinn imitated a Jamaican accent very well and hung her phone up. Nervous beaded sweats started forming in her forehead. She put her phone back in her pocket and put the peace sign up towards the blonde staring at her.

Brittany smiled and walked across the street. She left a message. "Hey Quinn." The blonde smiled. "I just got done with dance. There was this Jamaican woman who had your ringtone and I thought it was you for you a second. Well, call me as soon as you can. I miss you." She then disappeared across the street and around the corner.

Quinn took off her dread locked beanie. She breathed heavily and slumped on the floor.

"Quinn!" Santana grabbed her best friends hand and lifted her up.

They nodded and smiled at each other, acknowledging Quinn's bad ass Jamaican accent and tricking the blonde.

Three seconds remained but both girls ran across barely missing the oncoming traffic. They turned the corner and spotted the blonde going around another corner as well.

"This is like a really horrible spy movie." Quinn laughed as they rounded another corner.

They stopped on the tracks because of the scene that played in front of them.

"Give me your money, you bitch or I'll stick my knife in you." A very tall and bulky man in all black held Brittany by the arm. He had a firm grasp on the blonde's arm.

"I only have $20! That's it!" Brittany's body begged to get away from the man.

"That's not enough I'm afraid." He smirked maliciously. "You're a beauty. I could use you as my fuck-"

The man was knocked down and Brittany fell along in his grasp. Santana tackled the man's side and in doing so, she heard cracking at the contact.

The screaming man let go of the blonde who had scraped her knees and left arm on the ground.

Brittany stood up abruptly and ran next to the familiar Jamaican who watched her friend tackle the big guy to the ground.

"My ribs! My fucking ribs!" He tried patting his left side but only winced and cried in pain. "You bitch! You broke my fucking ribs!"

Santana smirked and started walking away. She felt proud for cracking that douchebags ribs in half. No one can hurt her Brittany.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" A police officer stopped the car and looked at the grimacing man and the bleeding and scratched up blonde.

"He tried mugging and raping me…" The blonde held her left arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"Are you okay?" The police officer asked and turned his attention to the two Jamaicans. "You two, trouble makers?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, they were here in time to save me, especially him." Pointing to Santana.

"Do you need me to call for an ambulance?"

"No, that's not necessary." Brittany smiled radiantly. "I can clean this myself."

Santana just stood there frozen. She smiled nervously. Does she really look like a guy?

The officer hand cuffed the poor man with the broken ribs. He was screaming and flailing as he was shoved in the back of the police car.

"Get in there you sad bastard!" He nodded his head to the ladies and went inside the police car and drove away.

Brittany turned towards the shorter Jamaicans and smiled at them. "Thank you so much…"

"Er, no problem man!" Quinn is doing her Jamaican accent again.

Brittany smiled and looked at the Santana who she called as "him." She approached her and said, "especially you."

Santana felt heat and sweat radiate throughout her whole body. She hasn't been this close to Brittany in four years and her beauty just took her breath away.

Santana held both hands and started shaking a "no it's fine!" with her hands.

"Ah, he doesn't talk at all. He be a mute!" She rushed her words from becoming too nervous at what to say. "We be goin now!" She grabbed Santana's wrist and dragged her away behind her.

"WAIT!" Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and held it as if she will never let go. "Please, let me thank you. Let's go back to my place and I'll order in Chinese! Please." The blonde pouted and pleaded.

Santana stared at Quinn not daring to look back.

"Sure…" Quinn could tell Santana didn't want to go, but this may be the chance for Santana and Brittany to settle things.

"Great!" Brittany held Santana's hand tighter and started dragging her down the street towards a rundown building three blocks away.

"This is where I live!" The building was not only run down, old, musty and old looking, but it is also on the wrong side of the tracks.

Quinn and Santana looked at each other in concern.

Luckily, Brittany lived on the first floor so the heat was not much of a problem at night.

Brittany took out her key and unlocked the door and welcomed them inside. "Come on in."

In contrast to the building and the hallway just outside of Brittany's apartment, her place looks like an actual home. The wallpapers were white and pink. Her couches and appliances were white as well. Her home smelt of vanilla cookies. There were stuff animals and colorful flowers everywhere. It is a one bedroom house with a living room, kitchen, and bathroom. This home belongs to Brittany.

"Wow!" Quinn said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Outside it doesn't look that great but it saves me money so I can do this." She referred to her home as she closed her door. "I actually bought this place for $10,000!" She bounded to the kitchen happily.

Santana and Quinn next to the couch but didn't sit down. They just looked around, amazed. Santana noticed something near the door. She tapped on Quinn's shoulder and pointed to it.

"She even has security alarm." Quinn smiled. Brittany is quite smart, everyone just underestimates her. "Santana, look." Quinn pointed to the windows. Brittany had put pink and white bars on her window so no one could break in.

Santana loosened up and breathed. Brittany took care of herself fairly well. She smiled. It's always safety first when it comes to Britt.

"Please, sit down." She sat down on the arm chair. The two "Jamaicans" followed suit and sat across from her. "Hi Cho! Yeah, regular order please but double the amount. Mhm! I have friends over."

The blonde stood up and went to the bathroom. "Twenty minutes sounds perfect. Thanks Cho. Sorry, I have to clean myself." She called out and shut the door.

"She's doing really good, Q." Santana smiled but felt her heart sink a bit. Maybe Brittany didn't need anyone or Santana for that matter.

"I know. She's doing well."

"Thanks you, you ass!" Santana punched her blonde friend lightly.

Brittany came out with her knees full of band aids and her arm bandaged. "So, what are your names?" Brittany sat again looking at them.

"Um, I'm Laurant and this is uh, Lorantina." Quinn spoke with her Jamaican accent once more.

"Hi, I'm Brittany. Thank you for being there when I needed a guardian. It's almost like you guys followed me." The blonde laughed out loud.

Quinn and Santana smiled nervously.

"Are you two going out?" Brittany smiled widely.

"Uh yeah, I guess you can say that..?" Quinn asked more than answered.

Santana glared at Quinn but smiled while she turned back and looked at the angel in front of her.

"Oh, that's awesome!" Brittany looked down and smiled sadly.

"How about you man? Any person in your life?" Quinn asked.

"No, not anymore. I forgot about her long time ago. So, you two don't seem as intimate and close." Brittany cocked her head to the side and looked at them curiously.

Quinn put her arm around Santana.

Brittany seemed elated as if she expected more.

Without thinking, Quinn turned Santana's face around and crushed her lips together.

Thankfully Santana had the dreads locks and the sun glasses or Brittany would have noticed her face tense up with both surprise and disgust.

"Aw, that's so cute!" *DING-DONG!* "Be right back!" Brittany jumped up and ran to the door. "Hey Max, thanks so much. Keep the change!" She walked out and said, "Time to eat you guys!"

From 4:00 to 6:30, Quinn spoke for Santana and herself making up answers as Brittany asked the questions. They ate, drank wine, and chatted away.

Santana hid behind her glasses and just stared at the blonde. She still looked as beautiful as she was like the last time she saw her. Her hair shined like gold. Her eyes sun kissed skin remained smooth and silky. Her blue eyes looked like crystal, blue ocean. Brittany looks like an angel.

"Well, we better be going. We have our flight back to Jamaica at nine." Quinn stood up and held Santana's hand as she stood up. "Thank you, man."

"Thank you for saving me today." Brittany stood up and kissed Lorantina on the cheek. "Thank you."

Santana dragged Quinn out the door and waved goodbye.

"Bye! Thank again!"

The pair of "Jamaicans" power walk three blocks ahead of them so they would avoid any trouble and away from the blonde that had invited them over. They walked six more blocks before getting into their bus.

"Quinn, what the hell?" Santana muttered under her breath as she sat down next to the blonde.

"I know you're pissed about the kiss. I. AM. SO. SORRY. Okay? I panicked! Oh shit, remind me to call her later, okay?"

"Whatever, let's just go home." Santana looked out the window, thinking about today's adventure.

"That was such a close call though, huh?" Quinn asked.

The Latina didn't pay attention and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Now, we know where she lives AND now we know she has no one special in her life!" Quinn smiled as she nudged her friend.

"Yeah, but she got over me already, remember?" The Latina sighed and looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Brittany cleaned up her place and threw the boxes of Chinese food in the trash. It has been a while since she's had anyone at her place. The couple made her jealous. She thought of Santana.<p>

"Ugh, so stupid! I hate couples! I hate you Santana Lopez!"

She made sure that the bars on her window were secure and she locked the door and turned on the alarm. The blonde went and changed her pajamas, she didn't feel like showering.

She lay in bed and looked at the clock. It is only eight thirty.

"San, I am away from you. I haven't seen you in years. I haven't talked to you. But every night I dream about you…" She turned around and hugged a stuffed elephant. She reached for the bedside table drawer and took out the last remaining thing she had of Santana.

Every night she kissed the picture once and remembered the memory that was captured in that perfect moment.

"Goodnight, Santana." She kissed the picture and put it back on the drawer. "I love you." She snuggled closer to the elephant. And as usual, she dreamt of Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how you are liking it so far :)<strong>

_Oh, I am so sorry for doing this but this is a self promotion. I auditioned for Glee and it would mean a great deal to me if you looked at my video and liked it. Thank you so much again. No need to though if you don't want! :D_  
>Link: thegleeprojectcastingcomAuditions/View/1751907 **just add the dot before com on the link**


	2. Let The Rain Fall Down

**I think from now on, I shall update daily :) I have nothing better to do but to feel passion for writing. Here is the second chapter! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Quit it! Scoot the fuck over!" Santana sat up from her bed and glared at her blonde friend through the dark.<p>

"Shhh… I'm trying to sleep…" Quinn tossed in her sleep not realizing that she's talking. She scooted even closer to Santana's side of the bed.

"Fuck this!" Santana got up and went out to the living room.

"Every fucking night it's like this! I hate sharing a bed!" Santana slid the sliding door and went out on the balcony. She needed air. The adventures of today turned her insides out and her emotions driven wild.

They lived in a studio apartment and their bed was only a twin size. They barely fit. They didn't have a couch or tables. Just a lamp and a bed with food scattered everywhere.

Quinn and Santana didn't plan on staying for more than a few weeks, but Santana's been coward. Their ass has been stuck there for three months now and Santana hasn't made any progress.

Santana propped her elbows on the railings and looked at the city. She sighed heavily. She knows she hasn't done shit and she's been dragging Quinn with her.

Thankfully, Santana got a job at Hooters as a waitress. She's actually the favorite there so she gets a lot of tips and gets paid a lot. Quinn got a job at a small, local bookstore. She didn't really do anything other than serve coffee to old people. They were lucky enough to find jobs in the city. It took them three weeks to find a job but they got them.

Los Angeles is a crazy ass city. The traffic is always so horrible. They got around by walking and riding the bus, it saves money and gas. The air is so polluted they inhale nothing but smog. It's always hot and humid. Whatever, Brittany loved it and so did Santana.

Santana thought about their first week in L.A. She watched Brittany dance in a local play produced by some not famous person. As usual, Brittany outshined everyone else. Of course, Santana and Quinn hid in the far back where Brittany would never spot them. She didn't pay attention to the story much, just Brittany. She hasn't seen the girl in four years and watching her pulled on her heart strings.

The Latina sighed again. She looked down at the cars below her. It'll be easy to commit suicide. She could just jump from the seventh floor and down onto oncoming traffic. Santana shook her head and went back inside the empty apartment. She looked at her watch and it's only 11:45.

She went back in the room and turned on the lamp. Santana put on daisy dukes, red knee high socks, white Nike's sneakers and her Cheerios jacket. She's going out and get some fresh, polluted air. She turned off the lights and went out to the city.

Brittany tried sleeping, but she couldn't. It's 11:45 and sleep seemed to never come to her.

"I'm going for a drive…" She shook her head and got up.

"Quinn never called me back." She looked at her cell phone in disappointment. She checked her phone three times for either a text, a voicemail or a call to happen any moment. "Stupid bitch never called me back." The blonde did her signature pout everyone felt victim to.

Brittany got out of her house and into her yellow buggy.

She drove around downtown, just driving to places. Screw the gas prices, Brittany needed to think.

She started thinking about her past with Santana. The way they laughed, hugged, kissed, touched, tickled, snuggled, and just all the lovely things in the world. Brittany loved the way how peaceful and tranquil Santana looked whenever she slept after they have made love.

Santana saw the headlights coming faster and faster right at her and it wasn't going to stop. She had the right of way and if the asshole hits her, she can sue to get money so they can actually afford another bed. She is standing her ground to the very end. What does she have to live for? Nothing. Brittany is done with her.

Brittany didn't realize it but in the middle of thinking about Santana, she is close to hitting a girl just ahead of her in the cross walk. She pressed on the brakes as hard as she can. If she pressed on any further, her foot would have pierced through her gas pedal and car.

Santana jumped back, barely escaping the cars' screeching and abrupt halt that could have possibly ended her life.

She heard the girl slam her hood with fisted hands that will surely indent angry marks and she screamed at Brittany with such a bitch voice.

"Hey douchebag! Next time, leave the day dreaming at home or in class! Not in the fucking road! Pinche la cabrona!"

Santana couldn't see who the idiot is driving the car because the headlights were blinding her but she knows she made her point.

Brittany's mouth fell open. She didn't only almost kill someone in front of her, she almost ran Santana over!

"Hey asshole! I'm talking to you! Get the fuck out of the damn car!" Santana didn't give a shit, she needed to vent. She needed to get her anger out. "I. AM. TALKING. TO. YOU!" She slammed the car hood again.

Brittany felt the anger surge through her body. Seeing Santana again after four miserable years didn't help her now. Maybe she should have just gone through with it and hit the girl that nearly killed her heart and haunts her every night. Brittany turned on the light inside her car and turned off the headlights. She isn't going to say sorry. She wants Santana to see her face and be the sorry one.

Santana's smirk soon disappeared. Her arms lay limp on her sides, her legs remained statuesque and immobile, her throat became drier than the Sahara desert and her heart thump fast as it sank lower into her acid filled stomach that's boiling.

Brittany could see the pain and discomfort she is causing the girl in front of her. Good because she sure as hell deserved it.

Santana look dead ahead into the blue eyes that glared at her. Her eyes, they're empty. There's no shine, no glimmer and no life in those eyes like before. She knows that it's because of her; it's her fault. Santana's voice is horse and dry, but she managed to say, "Brittany…"

The blonde's face turned soft and her heart started dancing in her ribcage when she heard Santana say her name. Then, she remembered how Santana abandoned her, her heart, them! She can't go back to the person who hurt her the most, even if it's the girl who has her heart forever.

Santana slowly and carefully moves her legs over to the driver's side of the car. They never looked away for their gaze. As Santana reached out to open Brittany's car door, the blonde locked her car with the button.

"Brittany, please!" Santana started knocking on the car window with her fists, begging. "Brittany, please! Please talk to me!" She is desperate to say sorry to the blonde but not like this. She needed to hug the blonde, to say sorry, to kiss her, to comfort her like before.

Brittany looked away from the chocolate eyes she adored so much for years. Now, she never wanted to see and get lost in them, and right now she's losing herself.

"Brittany! Please! Let's talk!" Santana banged once more at the window.

Little rain drops started pouring from the dark sky. Soon it started building up to actual rain.

*HONK!* *HONK!* "Move it!" A man called behind them.

Brittany turned on her headlights and pressed on the gas. Her car went from 0 to 45 in a second and she soon started disappearing into the horizon of the wet road. What the fuck would she say to the girl that tore her heart apart in a billion pieces? She knows that she had done the right thing, but she regretted it.

"BRITTANY!" Santana screamed out after the girl. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the city and Brittany heard her clearly in the car.

"Hey, since the person in the car wasn't interested, I can pay for you instead." The fat and smelly man rolled his car window down and bribed and looked at the Latina hungrily.

"Fuck off." The Latina scoffed and stuck her left middle finger out to the poor, sick asshole. With that, Santana headed home back to her place in the rain sulking in pain.

Rain was not the only thing that poured that night, but also tears escaped from Santana and Brittany's eyes and heart had fit in perfectly well with the weather.


	3. The Bookworm, The Waitress, The Dancer

**Thank you for reading this story! As some of you mentioned, I needed to make my chapters longer. So, here is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I'm a new soul<br>I came to this strange world  
>Hoping I could learn a bit 'bout how to give and take<br>But since I came here, felt the joy and the fear  
>Finding myself making every possible mistake<br>La la la la  
>La la-<em>

Quinn woke to a familiar ringtone. "Hello…?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 12:12 it said. She grabbed her phone next to the clock and opened her phone to answer. She felt around her and there is no Santana. "Santana?"

"No, it's Brittany…" The blonde can be heard crying on the other end of the line.

Quinn woke from her sleep at what she said and turned on the bedside lamp, "Oh! Hi, Brittany!" She sounds nervous. "Are you crying?"

"Quinn," Brittany tried stopping her tears. "I just saw Santana…" She cried again and she had to take deep breathes with each wail.

"WHAT?" Quinn's heart fell out of her ass. This is what she wanted but she didn't want her blonde friend to cry. "How did you see her..?" She asked carefully.

She blew on a tissue and laughed. "I almost ran her over." She giggles at first at the encounter but then she weeps at the image of the sorry Latina.

Quinn recoils at the statement. "You almost ran her over? Hmmm…" No wonder she isn't asleep next to her. Quinn sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry for calling so late… You never called me…" She hinted a bit of sadness towards her friend.

"I'm really sorry, Bee… Things have been crazy yesterday…" She bit her bottom lip remembering the close encounter just hours ago.

"I just needed a comforting voice…" She lied. She wants to hear Santana's but Quinn has been the friend she always needs.

Quinn heard a stir in the living room. The bedroom door opens and comes in drenched and red eyed Santana.

"Quinn." Santana held her voice firm, making it seem as if she never even cried.

Quinn put her hand over the voice receiver on the phone abruptly and starts scratching the phone. "Brit... Can't… You… Tomorrow… Ckkkkkkkkkk- " Quinn hung up.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell was that about?" She sounded mad. The blonde should know it's okay to talk in her presence, she won't be mad.

"San that was Brittany on the phone crying her poor soul out!" The blonde bitched back. "What did you do? Jump in front of traffic just to get her attention?"

"Why are you attacking me? She's the one who almost ran me over with her fucking Pikachu colored car!" Santana can feel tears going down her cheeks. "Why are you such a bitch right now?" She slammed the door and went to the balcony. She doesn't care if it's raining still; she's already wet to begin with.

Quinn felt guilty. She knows Santana has been trying to reach out to Brittany but she also knows how much Brittany had died without her. She stood up from the bed and took an umbrella out. She walked quietly to the balcony where Santana cried harder than the rain.

The rain stopped pouring over Santana but the rain hasn't stopped. Quinn put an orange umbrella over both of them.

"I'm sorry, Santana." Quinn sighed. "I just never liked Brittany hurting, and now it's happening again." She looks at Santana who kept her head down. "But I am sorry because I forgot you are hurting too…"

Santana talks aloud as she cries. "No, I deserve all of this! I hurt her, Q! I broke her heart! I broke the Unholy Trinity apart too! I am such a fucked up bitch..." Santana slumps to the ground and cries even louder. "I am such a bitch…"

Quinn squats down and grabs Santana's arms, dragging her up with all her force.

Santana makes her body heavier and doesn't even try to get up.

"Santana, get up, please." She isn't asking, she's telling her friend. "Come on, you and I have work tomorrow. I don't want you getting pneumonia."

Santana abided her request and stood up.

Quinn dragged her inside and starts taking off Santana's wet clothes. "You need to be strong from now on, okay? No one said it's going to be easy." She took the wet clothes and put them on the sink, leaving Santana shaking in her black underwear and bra.

Santana is cold, wet, hurt and depressed but she knows Quinn is right. No one got anywhere by never trying and struggling.

"Let's give you a nice hot bath, okay?" The blonde smiled and held Santana's hand, walking herself and Santana to the bathroom slowly.

Quinn started the water and helps Santana walk over to the bath tub. "Sit down and just relax." Quinn and Santana always had the hate/love/hate relationship, but she knows her Latina friend needs her now more than ever.

Santana slips off her undergarments and hugs her knees tightly. "Quinn?" Santana said but didn't look at the blonde.

"Mhm?" Quinn looks at Santana who held her knees close to her chest.

"Thank you."

Quinn smiles and walks towards the door. "I'm going to make hot chocolate. Want marshmallows in yours, like when we were young?"

Santana's heart calms down a bit and she smiles her tears away. "That actually sounds good." She splashes warm water at the blonde.

"Hey! For that, you only get four mini marshmallows!" The blonde threatens her best friend. She opens the door and beckons at the Latina, "Oh and if you try to drown yourself and commit suicide, I'd bring you back to life so I can kill you myself." She smirks and disappears behind the door.

Santana feels better. Quinn isn't the Queen Bitch like before, she is actually who she needs in her life. Santana turns the water off, stretches her body out and lies down with her head rested against the bath tub. "I'm really sorry Brittany." She sighes. "I'm not giving up. I'm going to fight for you." She smiles to herself as a tear falls down on the water.

Quinn takes out her phone and calls Brittany back. "Please answer…"

"Q?" The blonde is still crying.

"Hey, sorry. Really bad reception here." She lies.

"It's okay. What should I do?" The blonde can be heard sighing on the phone.

"Do you still love her?" Quinn asks bluntly. She takes two cups from the cupboard.

No answer from Brittany, just deep breathes.

"Take your time." Quinn then fills a pot halfway with water and put on top of the stove, heating it for the hot chocolate.

Brittany sighs out as she answers "Honestly Quinn, I still think I do."

"See, maybe-"

"But that doesn't mean I want her back."

Quinn bit her lip at the blunt statement.

"She hurt me real bad, Q. I have gone through hell and back with what she did to me. Fuck, she's still hurting me. I saw her and my heart never felt so happy but the pain only got worse."

"Since she's in L.A. what are you going to do..?"

"Ignore her, runaway from her, do anything to be away from her." This is hard for Brittany. All she ever wants is to taste and feel Santana's lips, feel and melt in her arms, and just love her again. But no, it's not that easy. She can't always forgive and forget. Brittany is done being the nice one.

"Why do you think Santana is there..?" Quinn continued. The pot started screeching from the boiling water. Quinn put the chocolate powder in the cups and poured hot water in the cups.

"I'm not stupid, she didn't coincidentally come here." Brittany can't hold in her smile, it broke onto her face. "Obviously, she wants me back." Her heart thumped.

Quinn smiles as she stirs the contents of powder and hot water together. She then put a handful of mini marshmallows on each cup creating a white, lumpy foam.

"I love you and I am going to sleep. I still have to help choreograph Robin's dance for the PCD in the Viper Lounge. They're coming later today." Brittany yawns and rubs her eyes.

"Congrats and goodnight, Brittany. I am so proud of you for being strong. I love you." Quinn smiles.

"Call me tomorrow or I'll cry. Bye!" The blonde hung up.

Quinn stuffs her phone in her pocket and carries the two cups filled with hot chocolate to the bathroom. She didn't need to knock since she's seen everyone in her Cheerios naked, they did have showers together but with two piping hot cups in her hands, she called for Santana instead. "San, open up!"

Santana doesn't even bother to put on a towel, she just gets up and opens the door for the blonde.

"Now, I really feel like I'm in a relationship with you." She chuckles as she walks in. "We live in an apartment. We sleep in the same bed. I kissed you earlier. Now, I just saw you naked." Quinn hands the cup to Santana as she goes back in the bath tub.

"Oh please! You love me!" Santana winks at the blonde and sips the cup carefully, savoring the warm, sweet flavor in her mouth. "Tastes like home." She purrs from the warm satisfaction.

"I want to go home. But poor baby needs me." She shrugs and sips the warm liquid.

Santana frowns sadly, "Q, I-"

"Santana, shut it!" Quinn snapped. "I am only joshing you." She sips another. "Besides, I have to take care of you and Britt." She smiles warmly.

"You are the best, Q." Santana gets up and gives her cup to Quinn. She wraps herself in a towel. "Shall we take this in the bedroom?" She says flirtatiously.

The blonde winks and reaches her elbow out, gesturing for the Latina take her arm. "I hope you get your pajamas on and we drink our hot chocolate until we fall asleep in bed. That'll be so sexy!" The blonde giggles at her pointless flirtation.

Santana links arms with the blonde and says, "Hell yeah. Let's get to bed."

* * *

><p>"That'll be $4.69, ma'am." Quinn yawns like a lion and starts working the coffee machine.<p>

"I'll actually make those two coffees and two blueberry muffins to go, please."

"Coming right up!" Quinn said so sarcastically. She hates opening up. She has to get up at seven and has to leave her apartment at 7:45 or she would not catch the right buses to get to her work. Plus, she won't make it in time. "Here are your coffees and" she put two "fresh" blueberry muffins in a brown paper bag. "Here you go!" She hands the grandma her bag of muffins. "That'll be $10 even."

The lady hands her a ten and says "You're having breakfast with me, come along." She walks outside to the table situated right in front of the store with two chairs.

At first, Quinn hesitates, but she gives in. It's only 9:45. The customers and her boss don't get there till around 11:00 ish. Quinn went around the counter and sat herself across the generous grandma. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed the coffee." She put the cup to her lips and gulped scalding dark liquid that woke her up.

"I can tell, deary. Your eye bags are darker than my grey hair and you yawn like a bear. To be honest, you look like hell." The old lady smiles and sips her coffee. "But you sure do make good coffee."

Quinn takes a bite out of the muffin and sips more coffee. She smiles to the grandma. Her coffees are legend and to die for.

"Let me guess, love trouble."

She can't help but laugh. "I guess you can say that."

"Who's the prick that broke your heart?"

Quinn chokes on her coffee and muffin combo. She never would have thought that this sweet, old, generous grandma would say that.

"Calm down, I grew up in the streets of L.A."

"Well, it's not my love life per say. And the prick you speak of would be my best friend." Quinn shrugs her shoulders.

The gangster grandma glares eyes her questioningly.

"My best friend is trying to get her girl back after four years of her walking from her life."

The grandma looks disgusted at what she said.

"My best friends' a lesbian." Quinn gets it. Not everyone believes in love. Homophobes don't believe in love.

"I can tell, but what a douche. She can't just do that." The grandma snapped. "I believe that everyone deserves to love whoever they want. I am in no position to judge." She gave a smile.

"Oh but she is doing THAT!" The blonde interjected immediately. "Her family is religious and homophobic. I'd be too scared to say anything to them."

"Have you ever watched or read Harry Potter? Hermione Granger once said, 'A fear of a name only creates fear of itself.' You shouldn't let that fear stop you."

Quinn smiles even brighter. "You are becoming one of my favorite customers."

"Tell your friend that she's gonna have to work her ass off and get her shit together if she wants a second chance with her ex again. If she truly loves her, she would never give up." The grandma stood up, threw the ¾ eaten muffin and her Styrofoam cup in the trash. "Have a great day, deary." Then she walks away rounding the corner.

* * *

><p>"Santana! Jerry's calling you in his office, now."<p>

Santana rolls her eyes and walks to the office. She doesn't even bother to knock, she just walks in. "You wanted me?"

"Ah yes! I need you to stay till closing time!" The fat man said happily.

"Ummm, I've been here since 10 o'clock. You're going to make me work till 12:00?" Santana has her "what the fuck" face on.

"Santana, we have celebrities coming in at nine tonight!" The man seems to be elated. "My friend just called me saying they are dining here tonight with her Pussycat Doll dancers!"

"Okay, first of all I am NOT a stripper! Second of all, I am not going to go on for minimum wage." Santana starts listing her reasons to not do this. She honestly does not give a shit about Pussy Dolls or whatever. They're female dancers, she will only be thinking about Brittany. "Third of all I-"

"I'm giving you $20 for your overtime till they leave." The fat man sighs out. "Robin wants the best girls to serve them and I could only think of you, but I'm making Cassidy and Jen do this for minimum wage too since there's going to be a lot of them." He looks at Santana curiously. "I know you, Santana. You drive a hard bargain, but I need you!"

"Fine, whatever. I need money anyways." She said out loud.

"Thank you!" The man let out the breathe he held.

"Taking an hour break with pay!" Santana left hurriedly before the man could stop her. She went into the kitchen. "Kev, can you make me a pulled pork sandwich with lots of curly fries, please?"

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks." The greased man called behind him and started making Santana's food.

The Latina went out the back and received cat calls from men walking by. She rolls her eyes and sticks out her middle finger. She did look hot though. The orange short shorts revealed her tan legs and the white tight tank top clung onto her body perfectly well, shaping her petite hour glass figure and defined her breasts and her face is always just to die for. She admits it, she's fucking hot.

Santana takes out her phone and calls Quinn.

"Hey Santana."

"Hey Quinn, you sound tired?" She sounds like it.

"No shit! I wonder why?"

Santana smiles because of the obvious answer. She made Quinn sleep on the edge last night and made her suffer. "Hey, that's what you do to me every night!"

"Whatever, what's up with work?" Quinn is clearly yawning.

"Well, I'm staying till twelve tonight." She huffs out a sigh and slumps against the back door.

"That's really long!" Quinn kind of yelled out.

"I know, but I get $20 extra added for each hour of overtime!"

"Oh shit. Making dough and bringing home the bacon." Quinn laughs.

"Something like that. We can finally afford another bed! FUCK YEAH!" Santana fist pumps the air with her right hand.

"Yes! Please! I can't sleep like that again!" The blonde frowns. "I gotta go, ok? I only have an hour left of work so I'll see you tomorrow. I might just sleep."

"Okay then. Oh, let's not go to the dance studio tomorrow." She needs to thank Quinn by taking her out to a sushi restaurant. She needs to give thanks to her best friend for sticking with her AND Brittany. "We're getting a mattress for me and I'm taking you out to lunch and dinner."

"You sure about that?" Quinn's eyebrows scrunched up automatically. "I'm not cheap either."

"Totally, we need a break from our 007 days." Santana joshed.

"That actually sounds perfect, San. Oh! Gotta go, bye!" Quinn hangs up.

"Santana, your food is ready!" She hears Kevin scream out to her and she goes back and eats her food.

* * *

><p>"5, 6, 7, 8! Hip here, hip here, hip here, hip there! There you go! You guys got it!" Brittany smiles proudly and claps her hands.<p>

Everyone soon joins and thanks her for teaching them the new choreography.

"Dolls and Blue Eyes, gather around, please!" Robin called out.

Brittany walks over to the older woman who refers to her as Blue Eyes.

"We're eating and drinking at Hooters! My treat and the only time you girls will eat actual food!" She jokes and the girls laugh.

"I'm actually just going home, Rob. I would like it if-"

"Shut the fuck up, you are going. Just follow my car and we are going, now!"

The Pussycat Dolls all cheered and followed Robin outside to her big SUV.

Brittany needs this. She just needs to hang out and loosen up.

"Wait up! I'm coming!" The blonde calls out as she runs to her car.

What can possibly go wrong now?

* * *

><p><strong>Review and comment, please! It'll be gladly appreciated and I send you all my loving!<strong>


	4. Unholy Trinity

**Thank you for enjoying the story. I am very happy to be writing this story. The Unholy Trinity in Glee is really something truly relateable and remarkable and writing about them is just so awesome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome! Welcome ladies!" Jerry looks at each girl coming in his Hooters branch. "We have a round table for you fine, young ladies."<p>

"Jerry, stop perving over my girls." Robin yells out behind her.

The girls laugh at the comment and Jerry turns red from embarrassment.

"Baby Doll, where's Blue Eyes?" Robin asks a red head.

"Oh, she said something about ATM's and getting cash? Oh there she is!" The red air head points to the door where Blue Eyes rushes to go over to them.

"Sorry, I just had to get money." She pants as she sits next to Baby Doll.

"I'm paying or you're fired!" Robin kids but she means it.

"Fine! You're paying!" Brittany smiles brightly.

A petite, gorgeous Latina seductively walks over to the table with ten menus in her arms and greets everyone. "Hello Pussycats. My name is Santana and I will be your hot waitress for tonight!"

Brittany gulps and starts sweating as she hears Santana's voice and looks at her side. She can see Santana's perfect legs, ass, and God! Her breasts are just, ugh! She thinks in her head, "Holy shit. She looks good in her uniform. Well, what uniform?" She turns head away from the Latina standing next to her. "Stop it Brittany!"

The PCD group screams out cheers do cat calls towards their sexy waitress.

"Wow, you're really gorgeous!" Robin yells out over the screaming. "Would you be interested in dancing if I offered it to you?"

"What would my name be?" Santana winks at the woman talking to her.

"Hot and Spicy, girl! You have that little Latina flare in you!" Robin lifts her arms over her head and starts shaking her breasts. "Ay! Ay! Ay!"

The group of girls cheer out loud and dance along in their seats, except for Brittany. She's still ignoring the Latina who has yet to acknowledge her existence.

"Blue Eyes, you okay?" Robin looks at the blonde curiously.

Santana looks over to the blonde sitting just right next to her and her heart stops.

Brittany can feel chocolate eyes piercing through her head, but she fights it off and looks at Robin. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She smiles at the older woman sitting across from her.

"So, what do you think of Hot and Spicy over here? Think she's worthy?" Smirking at the frozen Latina.

Brittany sighs and turns her head to look up at the chocolate eyes that has been baring her in the back of the head for the past minute. She looks at the Latina up and down and smirks. "She's pretty and sexy, but can she even dance?" The blonde looks back at Robin.

"Spice! Look at me, not Blue Eyes." She snaps the Latina back into reality and draws attention. "Can you dance or at least move seductively?"

Santana feels the pressure and her walls closing down on her. She looks at Brittany who is not even paying attention to her. She has to fight for her girl! "Like this?"

Brittany sees that the Latina throw the menus on the table harshly from her side and she feels her ponytail pulled back.

Santana straddles the blondes lap and says, "Blue Eyes is it?" She smirks at the blonde who turned cherry red. "Nice to meet you." She then scoots up on the table and spreads her legs open to a split. "The name's Hot and Spicy." Santana rolls on her stomach and flips her hair and winks at Blue eyes. She squeezes her breasts and licks her lips with her tongue as she stares the Brittany.

Robin and the girls cheer and do more cat calling. "Ow! You go Hot and Spicey! WOOF! WOOF!"

Brittany's breathing hitches as she stares at her hot, sexy ex who she wants to throw into bed. She shakes her head and glares at the Latina. "Sorry, but we aren't looking for lap dancers."

"Blue Eyes!" Robin snaps at the blonde.

"It's true! At least the girls have class, she's just pure slutty!" The blonde has said more than she should have.

Santana sighs and gets off the table not looking back. She has never felt more embarrassed in her life. She stalks off to where Jerry watched her. "Jerry, I can't do this."

"Brittany, what the fuck?" Robin stands up and glares at her choreographer. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Brittany furrows her eyebrows and shrugs keeping her head down in guilt.

"San, just go back there! I'll pay you tonight if you'd like." Jerry is begging.

"No, really. I can't stay here anymore." Santana grabs her jacket behind the counter and puts it on.

Jerry isn't going to take no for an answer. "Walk away right now and I will fire you!"

"Fine! I fucking quit!" Santana yells out. The restaurant becomes dead silent. "I'm done! Have a good fucking night! Especially to you, Blue Eyes!" She walks out of the restaurant and calls back, "Just send me my final paycheck." and heads to the bus station just two blocks away from there.

Everyone heard their little argument. Santana is never going back there. "Fuck, I need a new job." She thinks to herself.

"I just did not lose my best girl!" Jerry starts tearing and runs to his office.

"Brittany, apologize to the poor girl!" Robin yells at the blonde. "It's bad enough she works in this place and for you to humiliate her? That is the shadiest and shittiest thing to do!" She slams her hands on the table.

"I'm gonna go now." Brittany gets up and runs to her car outside. She gets in her car and her heart is racing. She has never done that to anyone and she has never been that mean. She looks at her rear view and sees the Latina walking away. Santana didn't deserve what Brittany said to her.

Santana thinks she deserves everything that Brittany said to her. She isn't crying but it sure hurt as hell. "Great! It's raining again." She sighs and just walks in the rain. She looks down and just walks.

"Santana…" The blonde drove her car right next to the Latina who is getting rained on.

Santana pops her head up in surprise and looks at the voice that calls to her. It's Brittany and she is actually acknowledging her existence.

"Santana… I-"

"I get it, okay? You're making me suffer and I totally deserve it." Santana didn't say it with anger or hurt. "I'll let you make me suffer." The brunette starts shivering and finally looks at the blonde who has been looking at her. "I lost my job and I am okay with that." Her teeth start chattering. "As long as I get you in the end, I'll be okay." Santana then keeps on walking to her bus stop now a block away.

Brittany doesn't fully agree or disagree with Santana. She does deserve some punishment, but not her getting fired or how she humiliated the poor girl in front of an audience. "Santana." She says barely in a whisper.

Santana put her hood on and walks faster. She heard Brittany call out to her but she can't see her. She's ashamed of herself. She feels dirty and she deserves it.

Brittany presses on the break and catches up to the Latina. "Santana, get in! You are going to get sick!" She drives slowly next to her. "Please, get in."

"No thank you. I'd just get your car wet." She walks faster.

Brittany drove her car over the curb and blocks Santana's way, barely missing her.

"What the hell? Do you hate me so much that you're trying to kill me?" Santana can't contain her herself, she hugs her knees and cries. "I AM SO FUCKING SORRY BRITTANY!" Santana isn't feeling too hot anymore. She's freezing her ass off, she's wet, her skimpy uniform didn't is not covering from the rain, her jacket's soaked through and the love of her life is trying to run her over.

Brittany parks her car immediately and goes out into the rain slowly reaching out to the Latina she hasn't had contact with in years. She kneels in front of the weeping girl and places her hand on her knees. Immediately she jerks her hand away. "Santana, oh my god! You're fucking frozen!" She doesn't hesitate any longer and carries the petite girl into her car.

"Take me home…" Santana begs, but she doesn't feel well. Her outsides are icy and frozen but her insides are burning and hurting. She feels like total shit.

"I have medicine at home! It's just 15 minutes away." Brittany lays Santana on the back and covers her with her jacket. "Hold on, San!" The blonde drives home, avoiding traffic as fast as she can.

Santana doesn't have the slightest clue to what is going on, but there's one thing she can always fall asleep to, Brittany's sweet and aromatic scent of lavender. With that, she dozes off in the back.

* * *

><p>It's only 10 o'clock but Quinn feels uneasy. There's just something not right about tonight. She knows Santana is working until late at night, but she feels super nervous.<p>

Quinn has been pacing the around their empty living room back and forth for the past 10 minutes. She checks her phone waiting for a call or text from Santana but nothing.

"Get a hold of yourself." The blonde sighs out.

She opens her phone and dials Brittany's number.

*BREEP* *BREEP* *BREEP* *BREEP* *BREEP* *BREEP* *BREEP* *BREEP* "HI! It's Brittany! Leave a message and I will call you back when I learn how to listen to your voicemail. Bye!"

Quinn smiles at how happy Brittany sounds. She is finding comfort in her friends' voice. The thing is, why isn't she answering?

Quinn can't help it any longer and calls Santana. "You have reached the voicemail of-" She hangs up. The robotic voice is the least bit comforting. And she is surprised.

"Why is her phone off? She still answers when she works. Hmmm…" Her nervousness started overcoming her senses again. She closes her eyes and breathes slowly.

_I'm a new soul  
>I came to this strange world<br>Hoping I could learn a bit-_

"Hello?" Quinn answers almost immediately.

"Quinn! Shit went down! I got Santana fired from her job! I almost ran her over, again! She fainted in my car! She's so sick! What the hell do I do?" Brittany's crying over the phone.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Slow down, sweetheart!" Quinn couldn't take it all in. She slumps on the floor. "Slower baby. What happened..?"

"Robin, the dancers and I went to Hooters for late night dinner and Santana worked there. I didn't even know." She hiccups several tears. "I said some things and she quit." She cries again. "I chased after her and she wouldn't stop so I got in front of her and I almost rammed her over with my car." She breaths calmly and clears her throat. "I touched her once and I she felt like a fucking iceberg. So, now she's here in my house…"

Quinn shouldn't say what she's about to say but Santana's hurt and sick. Rome has fallen. "I'm coming over, now."

"What?" The blonde over the phone recoiled. "How is that possible..?"

"Brittany there are things I have lied to you about and things I have kept from you." She breaths more calmly but she feels loads better. She doesn't have to lie and be secretive anymore. "Right now, I have to see San and we have to take care of her. Things will be okay. I promise you. I'm heading there now."

"My address is 342-" The blonde is still slightly confused and Quinn interrupted her.

"It's okay, I got it. I'll explain later." Quinn hung up and grabbed her coat and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, can you pick me up at the bus stop near your house..? I don't feel safe walking in your neighborhood…" Quinn honestly spoke over the phone.<p>

Brittany laughs at the statement. Her neighborhood does suck a lot. Bad people, bad side of the tracks, and just bad anything and everything. "Yeah, I'm heading over now." She hangs up on the phone and looks at Santana lying down in her bed. The Latina lost her tan color and she looks horribly pale in contrast. Brittany managed to give Santana two NyQuils and a fever reducer so that should knock her out the whole night. She even managed to change her out of her wet clothes, cleaned her up using a warm towel and into dry clothes. As always, Santana looks beautiful naked. Brittany misses their closeness but right now she has to get Quinn.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" Brittany questions her friend.

Quinn sighs while sitting down in the passenger seat of Brittany's car. "I've been here for three months."

Brittany cocks her head to the side in confusion.

"With Santana." Quinn finished.

"Oh." Well, that makes more sense. "So, we call each other and you lie that you're in New York." She said it as a statement rather than a question.

"Brittany, I wanted to tell you, but…" She looks out the window.

Brittany pats Quinns' knee. "Hey, it's okay." It's true. "I'm just glad that you're here with me now." She can never stay mad at Quinn. Santana on the other hand, she can.

"We went here because she wants you back, but she's been a coward. It's not supposed to be this prolonged, chaotic mess. It was supposed to be only for a couple of weeks," she sighs, "but Santana is too afraid to approach you." She held onto her friends' hand and squeezed it. "Do you want her back?"

Brittany bit her bottom lip. She honestly wanted to say "YES!" but she knows it is not the time.

Quinn recognizes the anguish on her face and says, "It's okay. Take your time. We won't be leaving any time soon." She smiles warmly at the blonde.

Brittany parks the car in her garage and a pang of thought hits her. "Wait, how DO you know where I live?" She stops and stares at her friend getting out of the car.

"I be Laurant!" She did her Jamaican accent proudly, smiling like a little girl.

Brittany's mouth opens wide into an O shape and then laughs out loud. "That was you and Santana?" She covers her mouth because she's laughing too much. She doesn't want Santana to wake up. "You kissed my girl! You bitch!" She chased after her blonde friend around the car. They were both laughing.

"Wait, YOUR girl?" Quinn smirks and raises her eyebrow at the Brittany.

Brittany immediately stops chasing after the shorter blonde and blushes. "I mean…" She bites her bottom lip. "Not yet anyways…"

Quinn just smiles. "Shall we?"

"Come on in!" They went inside and walks towards Brittany's bedroom. The two girls are talking about how they miss each other and how they are so happy to be together again.

Brittany opens her door smiling but she suddenly is overcome with anxiety. "SANTANA!" She runs and gets on Santana's bedside.

Quinn sees her friend and climbs on top of the bed next to her. She places her hand on top of her friends sweltering and sweaty forehead. "Shit, she's having a really bad fever."

"I gave medicine already though!" Brittany is scared. She has seen Santana vulnerable too many times. "She's wearing warm clothing too!"

"Britt, calm down okay?" Quinn smiles weakly at the girl. She wants to panic as well but she can't have two girls panicking, not now when Santana needs them the most. "Here, help me get her clothes off."

Brittany scrunches up her eyebrows in confusion but does what she's told without hesitation.

"Body heat is the warmest heat. If we both take off our clothes and hug her throughout the night, I'm sure her fever will go down." She pulls off the thick sweat pants Brittany put on the sick girl. "You've done perfectly, Brittany. We just need to help her sweat. We need as much body heat we can give her."

With that being said, Brittany takes off the jacket and long sleeve from Santana. This left Santana in girl boxers and her perfect breasts exposed. Brittany couldn't help how beautiful and sick Santana looks. She then takes off her pants and sweater, leaving her in her matching rubber duck printed bra and underwear. She scoots next to Santana, afraid to touch her at first, but when skin to skin contact is made; she doesn't hesitate and embraces the girl.

Quinn takes off her jacket and her long sleeve off exposing herself in a black bra. She then takes off her jeans, exposing her in her black, girl boxers and jumps in bed, putting the comforter around the three of them. "You'll feel better San, promise."

Santana shifts herself towards Brittany and snuggles in the crook of the blondes' neck. Even in her sleep, she smells the lavender. She misses it.

Brittany is blushing. Although this isn't intimate, she has a flashback with her and Santana naked under the covers, making love and sharing the moment, minus Quinn of course. "She's really hot."

Quinn snorts out a laugh and scoots in closer and hugs Santana from behind. "You would say that." She giggles.

Brittany's face turns even redder. "Shut up, you know what I mean."

"She'll be okay. We have her in our arms. She'll be okay, Britt." Quinn smiles and closes her eyes, focusing on giving Santana as much heat as she can.

Brittany looks over at Santana and kisses her forehead. She has needed to let the poor girl know she still cares and loves her, even in sleep. Brittany turns and hugs Santana and Quinn under the comforter. She closes her eyes and smiles. How she's missed both of them.

Santana could also smell a familiar scent of vanilla. Her brain thinks of Quinn. Her body and mind seem to be at more ease when lavender and vanilla scents are profound in her sleep. She feels comfortable and at home and the warmth enveloping her. It helps her sleep without the previous nightmares she's been having. Just a field of lavenders and the air smelling like vanilla. She can finally rest comfortably.

"Quinn?" Brittany says as she yawns.

Quinn can't open her eyes but she replies back. "Mhm?"

"Thank you for taking care of me and Santana."

Quinn smiles widely. "I'm obligated."

"Oh." Brittany said rather disappointed in the reply her best friend gives her.

"I'm obligated because I love you guys and I want you two to be happy. I want the three of us to be happy and together again."

No sooner, all three fell asleep in each other's arms. The Unholy Trinity at their holiest.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think!<strong>


	5. Honesty Is The Best Policy

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I had a fun day of picking apples yesterday and just having fun with the girls. Anyways, I present you chapter four! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Santana has never slept so comfortably in years, four years to be exact! The warmth and the comforting scent had kept her resting in a peaceful dream. It feels as if someone she loves is holding her close and keeping it that way, making sure Santana feels better.<p>

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* the rain knocked on the glass window. It stirs the Latina awake.

She opens her eyes slowly, blinking constantly to clear her vision. Her head feels as if it was hit with a basketball 10 times. She stares at the ceiling trying to focus her attention and doesn't realize where she is. All ceilings look similar. She rubs her temples with her thumb and forefinger trying to remember last night. "Oh right." She thinks to herself. She closes her eyes and sighs, still unaware of her surroundings. Her eyes abruptly pop open and she yells out, "Shit! I forgot about Quinn!"

"Shhh, San. Go back to sleep…" Brittany groans out as she yawns and rubs tears from her eyes. "You'll wake her up…" She yawns once more.

Santana is frozen lying down. She slowly turns to her left side and comes face to face with the blonde. "Brittany?" She sits up quickly not realizing that she exposed her bare breasts to the blonde drinking in the full view of the Latina's knockers.

Brittany can't help but gawk at how perfect, beautiful, and silky Santana's sun kissed, chocolate breasts are. She gulps rather loudly.

Santana realizes Brittany is staring at her and she covers herself immediately. Although she glows in tan skin, Brittany can see the reddening cheeks from embarrassment of being exposed.

Brittany sits up and smiles playfully poking the brunette on arm. "Oh come on! I've seen you more naked than that, Santana."

Santana only gets redder at the statement the blonde said and the fact that she's looking at her love in only matching rubber duck underwear and bra. "What am I doing here..? Did something happen..?" Then she casts her head and eyes down in embarrassment.

Brittany recalls the events of the night that just passed. "Yeah…" She bites her bottom lip in guilt.

Santana's eyes go wide. "So… We had se-"

"No, not that!" Brittany stands up from the bed and turns away. She didn't understand Santana's question, and she realizes they thought two different things.

Santana brought her head up in relief but it was soon struck down with Brittany's porcelain back, legs and her nice butt.

"Can you guys take this elsewhere?" Quinn groaned out. "I love you guys but I need my beauty sleep." She places the pillow on top of her face and breathes heavily.

Santana turns around abruptly and studies the sleeping beauty hiding underneath a pillow. "What the flying fuck is going on?" She thought. Her eyes are full of question but her facial expression said otherwise.

Brittany laughs and throws Santana the pajamas and jacket she put on Santana as she slept restlessly last night before stripping them off. Then she put on booty shorts and her sweater on. She walk to the door and looks back at Santana. She pointed with her head towards the living room and closes the door.

Santana closes her eyes and breathes air in and out slowly trying to regain control and tranquility before she starts flipping her shit. She hastily puts the jacket and pajamas and shakes Quinn awake. "Quinn! Quinn! Quinn!" Then she yanks off the pillow over her blonde friends' face.

"Ugh, what Santana?" Quinn props herself on her elbows and looks at Santana sleepily.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Her voice is quiet but harsh. "I wake up next to Brittany, almost naked if I might add, and you are here!" She shrugs her shoulders and crosses her arms. "WHAT. IS. GOING. ON."

Quinn closes her eyes and smiles weakly. She drops her head on the bed and says, "Go talk to Brittany, not me. It's your moment Santana."

"I can't! This is all too surreal!" Santana whines. "Quinn!"

Quinn doesn't move but starts breathing heavily. Maybe she is faking it, maybe she's not. Either way Santana has to show courage instead of cowardice.

Santana gets up from the bed and stands in front of the door contemplating how she will face the beautiful Brittany Pierce. "You can do this. This is what you've been wanting." She reaches for the door knob but it suddenly opens. A pang of pain and force hits her face. Everything turns black and she hears Brittany's voice yelling out, "SANTANA!"

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine, Britt. It was an accident."<p>

"Quinn, I still so bad… I knocked her out."

Santana could hear Quinn and Brittany talk in her hazing mind. Again, she doesn't remember what has happened. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Santana!" Quinn breathes out and rushes to her. "Are you okay?"

Santana lifts her head up and shakes herself conscious. Her head is throbbing even more.

"San,.." Brittany kneels next to the bed and looks at Santana with concern. "I'm really, really, really sorry." She lightly touches Santana's right eye.

It stings the Latina. "Ouch!" She flinches.

Brittany pulls her hand away and looks down in guilt.

"What the hell happened?" Santana is now grasping her stinging eye.

"Sweety, you are still beautiful, plus you look like a bad ass." Quinn smiles weakly.

Santana gawks for a few seconds before running to Brittany's white vanity. "Oh wow." She sported a very dark purple thick line mark that went from her eyebrow to the top of her cheek bones.

Brittany appeared behind the Latina and held her shoulders. "San, I am very sorry." She turns the girl fast, facing her and she hugs her. She hasn't hugged her in forever. It feels great to hug her. She's sorry. She's really sorry.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Quinn leaves and closes the door behind her.

Brittany sighs and let's go of Santana from disappointment. Santana didn't hug her back. She turned around and looks down on the flower. "I'm really sorry, Santana. I've been horrible to you for the past couple of nights." She fiddles with her fingers as she confesses her faults. "You didn't deserve any of the shit I've put you through."

Santana doesn't say anything in return. She doesn't even hug the blonde back. Not just yet. She just looks and watches at Brittany as she sits down on the bed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you out in the rain and driving away." Her piercing blue eyes meet with Santana's chocolate eyes. "I'm sorry for being rude and embarrassing you in the restaurant. I am sorry that you quit your job because of me." She looks down and closes her eyes as she sighs. "I'm sorry for giving you a black eye."

Brittany feels a hand touch her knees. She looks up and sees Santana kneeling down in front of her. Her face doesn't look with hurt or remorse. Santana looks like an angel with her perfect face and her face looks at peace.

"Brittany, I should be the one sorry and not you." She smiles and boops the blonde's nose. "I have hurt you for years because I have been so afraid." Her smile disappears. "I'll be honest though…" Santana stands up and turns away. "Being legally disowned by my parents, it's probably one of the most painful things in the world."

Brittany stands up in surprise. She didn't know.

"The most painful, horrible and heart wrenching experience I ever lived through and still living through right now…" She sighs heavily and looks at the blonde with hurt and watery eyes. "Is walking away from you..."

Brittany steps forward towards Santana, never breaking eye contact. "Santana… I…" She honestly didn't know what to say.

Santana puts her finger over Brittany's lips. "Let me finish. If I don't say it now, I don't think I ever will." She puts her finger down and holds Brittany's hand, not intertwining their fingers but just holds the pale hands into hers in a friend way. "I have never stopped loving you." Tears starts rolling from her eyes and down her cheeks. "You can say I was selfish and scared to run away. I wasn't. I just knew that if I never accepted myself fully, I would have-" Santana bites her bottom lip and closes her eyes.

Brittany lets go of Santana's hands and wraps her strong and lean arms around the fragile Latina. "Santana, please… Don't ever think like that again." Brittany's starts tearing.

"I never, EVER want to think like that again." Santana wraps her arms on Brittany's slim waist tightly and cries on her neck. "You know that stupid saying; 'you have to love yourself before you love anyone else.' I just needed to love and accept myself."

Brittany rubs the Latina's back in comfort and kisses her forehead. "Santana…" She puts her chin on top of Santana's head. "I forgive you…" She hugs Santana tighter. A smile forms on her face. She feels better Santana is in her arms. She feels better that Santana is honest with her. What her heart couldn't take is that Santana thought about killing herself. "Please, don't ever think like that ever again… I can't live without you…" She confesses.

Santana cries even more. Brittany is always forgiving her. Brittany is always so gentle and loving. She probably isn't the most suited lover for the blonde, but she needs Brittany in her life. Brittany is every thump her heart makes, she's the air she breathes, and it's like she is brought in this world to love Brittany.

Brittany pulls away from the crying girl and smiles at her warmly. "I've been angry at you for leaving me." She sees Santana look away but she cups her chin and lifts her head up so their eyes could meet. "I forgive you because I can never be mad at you. Plus, you are also being honest with me Santana. I respect you for that." They look deeply into each other's eyes. "So, did you find yourself?"

Santana smiles and wipes her tears away with her sleeve. "Yes." She laughs.

Brittany crushes Santana with her arms by hugging her tightly. "Santana, I am so proud of you. Will YOU forgive me?"

"That's not even a problem, Britt." She barely says and she flails her arms because she can't breathe.

"Sorry." Brittany let's go and laughs. "I really miss you." She grins.

"I miss you too, Britt Britt." Santana smiles and looks into the blue eyes.

Brittany's heart thumps. She has always loved Santana's nickname for her. She smiles.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "Guys, it's better to get dinner." Quinn's voice sounds muffled because the door's in the way.

"Wait, why?" Brittany opens the door and cocks her head to the side. "I'm starving."

"It's already 5 PM." She raises her eyebrows, grits her teeth and nods. She shows her phone to them.

"Oh, holy shit. No way!" Santana grabs Quinn's phone and sighs. "You missed your dance class today, Britt." She looks at the blonde and frowns.

"That's okay, I'm not eve paying for them. I just invite myself in." She smiles at first but she cocks her head almost immediately. "Wait, how'd you know I have a dance class today?"

Santana blushes and faces away.

Quinn jumps on both of them putting her arms around their shoulders and laughs. "Take us to dinner and we'll tell you!" Quinn hugs them close to her.

"To Hooters!" Brittany yells out.

Santana looks over Quinn and eyes Brittany with the "Please Don't!" look.

"We're getting your job back, getting dinner and catching up! My treat!" Brittany jumps up.

Santana sighs and smiles. "As long as you're paying."

"Unholy Trinity back in business!" Quinn yells out happily.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll make the next one longer. Let me know what you know what you all think!<strong>


	6. Quarantine

**I am actually enjoying the story so far and I hope you guys are too. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Have a good dinner! Oh and Santana, I missed you even if it was just one night." Jerry patted Santana happily on the shoulder and walked back to the kitchen.<p>

Santana smiles big. She has her job back and she has made peace with Brittany. They may not be together at the moment but she feels better knowing the blonde is back in her life again. "Thank you, Brittany."

"And I am sorry." Brittany smiles weakly.

"I am too." Santana smiles even bigger and wider.

"Okay, enough with the lovely dovey shit and can we eat?" Quinn rolls her eyes, but on the inside her heart is soaring. She is with both her best friends.

Jerry comes back with three glasses of foamy beer. "It's on the house ladies!"

"Thanks, Jerry. For everything." Santana gulps a healthy amount of the yellow foamy liquid.

"Anything for my best and favorite girl. I'll see you tomorrow at 12!" He walks of feeling better knowing Santana is back.

The table is overly filled with food. There were onion rings, 20 pieces of mild chicken wings, fried pickles, curly fries, three beers, three waters, Quinn ordered the bleu cheese burger, Santana ordered the Philly cheese steak sandwich, and Brittany ordered the smothered chicken sandwich. Dessert will come later but Brittany already ordered two key lime pies.

To be honest, Santana, Brittany and Quinn eat like pigs. Although they're very skinny girls, they eat a lot because their metabolism is great and they work out like maniacs. This Hooters feast isn't really a big feast to them, but people in the restaurant look at them like they're crazy to eat that much.

Brittany stuffed her face with curly fries and fried pickles and gulped beer before asking a question. "So, Santana. What did you study in college?" She takes a big bite of her smothered chicken sandwich.

"Well, while Quinn studied journalism and went to England for a year to study abroad. I remained in New York and studied Urban Design and Architecture."

Brittany nods, she's impressed.

"That's nothing, Britt." She looks at Santana as she stuffs her face with a mild chicken wing.

Brittany's eyes lights up and she turns to stare at Santana taking a mouthful of curly fries just so she doesn't have to talk.

"Swallow it and tell her!" Quinn slams her hand excitedly and cheers her shy friend on.

"Come on, San!" Brittany fidgets in excitement.

Santana blushes and looks down. "I graduated Summa Cum Laude…" She whispers out.

Brittany stops smiling and cocks her head to the side in confusion. "I thought you went to NYU…"

Quinn giggles and has to cover her mouth so food won't spill out. "Brittany!" She snorts out a laugh. "Summa Cum Laude is the highest graduation honor! San had the highest grades, honors classes, many standouts, and highest GPA. It literally means highest honor!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Brittany yells out loud. "Congrats!" She grabs Santana's hand and squeezes it. "I am so proud of you." She smiles very widely.

"I invited you but you know." Quinn raises her eyebrows towards the blonde, shrugs and smirks as she takes a bite of her burger.

Brittany let's go of her grasp on the Latina's hand and blushes. She drinks her beer and smiles weakly towards the Latina. She mouths out, "I'm really sorry."

"You missed my graduation too! I was Magna Cum Laude. But you had to just to avoid this bitch." Throwing a fried pickle at Santana.

"Bite me, Fabray!" She throws the pickle right back at Quinn. "It's okay, Brittany." Santana smiles at the embarrassed blonde.

"So, are you going back to school or are you going to look for an architectural job?" Brittany asks Santana and looks at her lovingly.

Quinn sighs and grabs Brittany's hand.

Brittany looks at Quinn with a lost face and looks at Santana as if she's about to announce something big.

"I am accepted to UCL…"

"That's great San! Where's that at? Texas? New York? Arizona? HERE?" She jumps in her seat.

"It's in London, England." Santana casts her eyes to the side, evading the blue eyes.

"But that's in Europe?" Brittany's excitement fades away.

Santana rests her chin on her hand and looks out the window. "Yes. I'm actually lucky to get a full ride scholarship there. UCL is a top school with Urban Architecture." She sighs. "I don't legally have the parents to support me so this is actually good. Grant it I'll be gone for a while but I think this is an amazing opportunity." She looks at the blonde and smiles weakly.

Brittany grips tighter on Quinn's hand as she spoke. She let's go abruptly. She fakes a smile and takes a bite of her sandwich. She forces it down her throat but she isn't hungry anymore. She isn't full either. She feels empty and diluted. "Santana, I am proud of you." She pats the tan hands and looks at Quinn. "How about you?" She needs to change the subject.

"I have been rejecting a job." Quinn shrugs. "They're making me take lessons in reporting."

"Wait, what job?" Brittany's smile comes back.

"Yeah, what job?" Santana looks at Quinn. She's never heard of this.

"NBC is producing a new show and they have been constantly offering me a job where I travel around the world and be the protagonist." Quinn drinks her beer and looks at her friends as if it's no big deal.

Brittany and Santana look at each other.

"Quinn, why don't you do it? That's a big fucking deal!" Santana is getting mad. "This just doesn't happen! You need to take the damn job!"

"I agree with Santana. Quinn," she holds her friends hand tightly. "this is a big accomplishment. Santana and I support you. I'm sure your mom will be proud." She smiles.

"Quinn, think about it A LOT! We can finally have a good looking reporter!" She kids and they laugh along. "You can change the world with this." She says more calmly.

"I've been leaning towards a 'yes' lately cause I can't work at a bookstore forever." Her best friends high five each other. "This is something big and I've been afraid."

"Afraid?" Santana raises her eyebrows. "Quinn Fabray is afraid?"

"I'll be honest, I use the lessons I'll be taking as the excuse." She giggles. "I'm just afraid I won't know anyone there to talk to, like we do…" She looks at Santana and Brittany. "I'll be gone for eight months every year."

"But you get to travel and see the world. Not a lot of people are fortunate like that." Santana holds Quinn's other hand.

"You will always have a home to come home too. Santana and I will always be here for you. We are supporting and urging you to do this, Quinn." Brittany adds on.

"Plus, you are going to be on T.V. You're going to be a fucking celebrity. I look up to Lisa Ling. Think of how many people will look up to you." Santana smile is beaming.

"I'll call tomorrow." Quinn calmly says and stuffs her mouth with more fried pickles, curly fries and finishes her burger. She feels great and excited, but she's rarely the one to show the emotion. Good thing Santana and Brittany understand and support her.

Santana turns and smiles at Brittany. "So, Britt Britt. What have you done or what are you doing?"

Brittany smiles and she feels herself at ease again. Her appetite is coming back. She takes a curly fry and a bite of her sandwich before answering Santana. "Well, I went on a scholarship to UCLA for my dancing. A lot of choreographers noticed me so I dance in concerts, choreographed pieces and here I am."

"So, you didn't finish at UCLA?" Santana eyes her curiously.

"No but that's okay. As long as I get to dance." Brittany raises her glass up and gulps a mouthful of beer.

Santana follows Brittany's gesture and drinks for her. "Dancing is always your first love and your passion. I'm happy that you are doing what you want." She smiles.

"Thank you." Brittany blushes and clears her throat. "I've been offered a job in Vegas to be a Pussycat Doll." Brittany scrunches her nose. "That's not me though, you know?"

"Please don't take that job. I respect you way too much." Quinn begs.

"I'm not going to. Plus, I am being offered a regular job at Paramount Studios."

"Are you going to dance in a show?" Santana can't help but feel excited.

"Kinda. I am being offered to be the choreographer of a show. It's called Glee." The blonde says.

"Congrats Britt!" Quinn hugs the blonde. "We are all taking different directions but we're going to live our dreams."

"Technically, I'm still studying." Santana says sadly but turns to her Brittany. "I'm so excited for you. I will make sure I watch it!"

"Thanks!" Brittany grabs Santana's hand. "You better watch it cause 75% of the time they're dancing and singing. Plus, it's almost exactly like our Glee club!"

"Oh we will." Quinn hugs her friend tighter.

They ate, laughed, talked, giggled and caused almost everyone's attention in the restaurants towards them. Santana goes on telling how she ended up befriending the girl who was her competition in school for the highest honor and took her down brutally. Quinn retells her story of how she chased Ashton Kutcher around New York and she was able to get him to buy her dinner and interviewed. Brittany tells her friends how she went on tour with Beyonce and choreographed dances for Lady Gaga and Katy Perry. She's even met her newfound hero, Rebecca Black in which Quinn and Santana giggled because it is so damn adorable of Brittany.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, can you take me home? I need to get sleep. I open up tomorrow." Quinn yawns loudly as she stretches her arms above her head. "I am tired from oversleeping and I ate too much. Oh and thank you for the dinner!"<p>

"No problem, Q!" Brittany opens the car door for Quinn. "Just tell me where to go."

Santana sits herself in the back.

"You alright there, San?" Brittany looks at the rear view mirror examining Santana.

"Yeah." She smiles but doesn't realize Brittany is looking at her.

"I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to watch Aladdin back at my place, but we all have work." Brittany pouts and starts driving.

"Santana doesn't have work until twelve and you don't have work until one. I say you two should go ahead on without me. I'll be there with you two in spirit." Quinn suggests. This is perfect. She's playing match maker.

Santana fidgets and glares at Quinn. She blushes, thank God it's dark.

Brittany jumps in her seat in excitement. "Come one San! It'll be like old times."

Old times: cuddling, making out, touching, and sex. This is what Santana remembers. She blushes even more as she feels millions of butterflies in her stomach. "Yeah."

Quinn smirks to herself.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home!" Brittany opens to door for Santana to walk through and turns on the light. "Please, sit down and get comfortable. I'll go get Aladdin!" She runs of into her bedroom.<p>

Santana walks over to the couch and sits near the end so she can be as far away from the blonde as possible. She looks around at the different pictures in her walls and tables.

There are three pictures of the New Direction during their competitions. Five of Lord Tubbington. Four of her mom and dad and three of her family. Three pictures of Brittany and Quinn. She feels her heart tear; there isn't one of her and Brittany. She sighs and thinks, "You don't deserve it."

"I'm back!" Brittany's already changed into pajamas. "Here, San!" She throws the Latina pajamas and a jacket. "Go ahead and change! Let's get comfortable just in case we fall asleep on the couch."

"Okay… Thanks for having me." Santana goes to the bathroom to change. Her heart is thumping. She is finally with Brittany again.

Brittany watches Santana as she does in the bathroom before dashing back to her room. She opens her closet and cabinet hastily looking for something. She goes to her drawers rummaging, and "AHA!" She takes out and empty picture frame. She then rushes to go to her bedside table and opens the drawer. Brittany takes her picture out with Santana and carefully places the picture in the center since the frame is too big. She then runs quietly towards the living room and places the picture frame on top of the T.V. making sure Santana will see it.

Santana washes her face and changes into the pajamas. She also gargles with Listerine to make sure she's prepared for anything that will happen, starting with her breathe smelling good. She walks out of the bathroom. "So, what movie are we watching again?"

"Aladdin but I also brought Quarantine. I have it, but I have always been afraid to watch it by myself."

"That's a scary movie though…" Santana gulps.

"Yeah, but it'll be fun. I'm here, San. Don't be afraid." She reassures. "Can you turn on the T.V. for me? I'm going to go get my pillow pets and a blanket." Brittany then runs to her room.

Santana walks slowly towards the T.V. and her eye catches the frame. She didn't see this. She leans in closer and her heart races. It's her favorite picture of them.

* * *

><p>Santana, Brittany and Quinn went to Big Bear with Brittany's parents for the winter before they graduated. Quinn had skiis on and she was natural. Brittany has been snowboarding for years and she looked like a professional riding the board and the snow down the white covered mountain. On the other hand, Santana wasn't as graceful. Brittany had tried teaching Santana the board but Santana couldn't even stand up so they tried skiis. Santana kept on falling on the sides of the skiis whenever she tried to move but at least she was actually able to stand up.<p>

Quinn decided to go down the hill so she can snap pictures of the forest and people who are actually good. Brittany and Santana stayed on top hoping Santana would be able to go down and get used to the skiis. As Brittany held Santana's hand firmly, she started moving. Brittany let go and cheered the girl on.

At first Santana was excited and proud of herself but she realized she forgot to take the sticks with her to guide her through the snow. She screamed out Brittany's name just when she picked up speed. Good thing Brittany was such a fast runner that she caught up to Santana. She jumped on the skiis hoping it will halt with the extra body weight but it just went down faster and faster down the hill.

Quinn was snapping pictures of people when she hears her name being called out to her. With no more than a second later she jumped back falling on her ass. Brittany and Santana almost crashed into her. As the smoke of snow from the falling girls disappeared she heard laughter and she couldn't help but laugh along. She snapped a picture of them.

Brittany lay on her stomach and laughed on the floor with her smiling face towards Santana. Santana had her face covered with snow and her cheeks her face were flushed red since it scraped against the cold snow. Santana lay next to Brittany laughing her ass of at the fail.

* * *

><p>"Santana!" Brittany's been calling out to the Latina. "SANTANA!"<p>

Santana snaps out of her flash back and turns on the T.V. quickly. She turns around and looks at Brittany. "Um, yeah..?"

"Do you want a pillow to lie on?" The blonde asks happily.

"Yes, please." Santana smiles in return and sits back down on the couch.

Brittany smiles and giggles as she emerges from the room. Santana has seen their picture together. That picture has been her favorite as well. "Here!" She throws Santana the pillow roughly.

"Hey!" Santana laughs. "Let's just watch Quarantine. We've seen Aladdin a million times."

"Mk!" Brittany pops in the movie, turns off the lights and sits right next to Santana but barely touching her.

Santana's breathe hitches but she coughs it out. It's been the second time she's been close to Brittany in years and she can't get enough of it. Her left arm is just kind of right there and she doesn't know what to do with it. Should she put her arm around Brittany, the couch, put it on her lap, and hold Brittany's hand or what?

Brittany drapes the blanket over them and snuggles in close to Santana resting her head on Santana's left shoulder. She can hear Santana's heart race. What the Latina doesn't know is that her heart is racing along right next to hers.

The movie is starting and Santana could barely concentrate. She wants to rest her head against Brittany's but she's too scared. What if Brittany pulls away?

"San, can you put your arm around me instead? It's kinda in the way and I feel safer in your arms…" Brittany whispers and scoots in closer to Santana.

Santana immediately puts her left arm around Brittany's shoulders. It feels alien but comfortable. Her heart isn't racing any more, it's sky rocketing.

At first, both didn't notice the movie playing in front of them but their nerves melted away and soon they were watching cautiously.

"AHHHHHH!" They both yell out and jump up in surprise. The fire fighter has fallen from the top floor and crashed into the first floor.

Santana put both of her hands to her face, only making a crack through her fingers to look at the screen when it's safe.

Brittany pouts and looks at Santana. "San, that's not fair!" She grabs Santana's hand and doesn't let go. "You suggested it; you're watching it with me without hiding!" Plus, she wants Santana's arms around her, but holding them is comforting enough.

"Sorry, Britt Britt." Santana doesn't feel as nervous as Brittany holds her hands. She just squeezes it.

Throughout the whole movie Brittany and Santana screamed. Santana jumped a lot, she reminded Brittany of a frog. Brittany kept close to Santana as she possibly can because Santana is the only one she really ever safe with.

"San, where's the camera man..?" Brittany asks.

"I think that thing got him… Oh she's still alive look…"

The girl on the screen is crawling as she quietly weeps. She touches the camera and breathes slowly. At an instant she screams as she can be seen getting pulled away into the darkness.

Santana and Brittany scream so loud that a stray dog outside howls. They hug each other tightly as the screen plays the quiet end credits. They are both shaking and scared.

"San, I need to turn on the light, but I'm too scared." Brittany whispers.

"I'll go with you."

Brittany stands up first and grabs Santana's hand and walks across the room to turn on the light.

Santana holds on tightly and examines the things around her making sure nothing will pop out.

The light turns on and they're still holding hands.

Santana pulls away first. She's blushing because she's actually scared.

"That was a really scary movie… I'm actually kind of scared to sleep in the living room… Mind if we sleep in my room, together?" Brittany fidgets with her fingers and blushes.

"You want me to sleep in the living room instead?" Santana said out loud seeming to be brave but she begs in her mind Brittany says no.

"Let's just sleep on the same bed. I know you are scared too. Come on." Brittany gets the blanket and her pillow pet from the couch.

Santana gets the pillow and throws it in Brittany's bed. "I'm going to brush my teeth, do you have extra toothbrushes?"

"It's under the sink."

Santana yells out her thanks and closes the bathroom door.

Brittany throws the blanket and pillow at the bed and goes back into the living room. She makes sure the garage is closed, the garage door is closed, the front door is closed, the bars on her window are tight and secure, and she finally put on her alarm on. She fixes the bed and waits for Santana to be done.

"Sorry for taking a while." Santana smiles as she walks out of the door.

"Not at all. Lay on the left side of the bed, the right side is mine." She goes in the restroom and brushes her teeth. Tonight, something may happen.

She goes out if the room and turns off the lights. She runs to the bedroom door and closes the door abruptly and quietly and locks it just to make sure nothing scary comes in.

"Mhm. Me and Britt love you too. Night Q." Santana gets off the phone and looks towards Brittany. "Quinn just called to say goodnight and I love you…" She stops at those three little words and regains herself. "To you and me." She flops down on the left side of the bed and gets underneath the blanket.

Brittany doesn't say anything. She wishes that Santana would say it to her again. She turns off the lights and lies on the right side of the bed.

"Thank you for inviting me…" Santana breathes out in a whisper.

"It's no problem. I've missed you and Quinn…" She closes her eyes. "Especially you." She feels shuffling next to her. She turns to face the Latina and opens her eyes. Santana is already looking at her. "You know how much I've missed you?" Tears were threatening in her eyes. "There isn't a day I didn't think about you, Santana."

Santana couldn't say anything. She just looks at Brittany.

"I can actually feel my heart beating again. I can actually feel my heart jump and dance with joy." Brittany confessed as tears rolls down from her eyes.

Santana leans in close to Brittany's face and kisses her crying eyes. "I love you." Santana had found her courage. "I love you, Brittany. My love for you never disappeared."

"I love you so much, Santana. Please, don't leave me again." Brittany tucked her face underneath Santana's chin and cried on her neck.

"I'm here, Britt. I'm here." Santana smiles lovingly. "Just know I am very sorry."

"I know you are. And if you ever leave again, I'll hunt your ass down." Brittany stops crying and starts laughing.

Santana laughs with her. She lifts Brittany's chin up to look at her and captures the pink lips she has missed for so long. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany snuggles into Santana.

Their body molds as one and everything felt right, finally. For the first time, both of them fell asleep comfortably in each other's embrace after so many years.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you guys feel about the three of them separating again?<strong>


	7. Hot and Spicy

**Sorry for not updating yesterday when I said I'll be updating daily. I had a lot of things to do so forgive me D: Anyways, since I haven't had any smut, I hope you guys enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany watched each other the whole night fighting the sleep they have felt. They didn't flirt or steal kisses from one another because they were both content having their hearts race against one another as stared at each other lovingly. By three in the morning, both girls fell asleep as the rain outside made a perfect cuddle weather for them.<p>

As Santana woke up, she smiles. Waking up next to Brittany is absolutely the best thing she can wake up to any day, but she knows she has to leave for England. She reaches out to place her arm on Brittany's stomach but all she makes contact with is the mattress. She opens her eyes and her smile turns into a frown. She sits up as she rubs her eyes and looks around. "Brittany..?"

The bedroom door opens and Brittany is beaming with excitement. "Morning sleepy head!" She places a warm and loving kiss on Santana's forehead. "It's already 11:30 and you barely woke up." She giggles.

Santana jumps from the bed quickly. "SHIT! SHIT! I'm gonna be late for work! Britt can you-"

Brittany grabs Santana's arms and throws her back into the bed. She straddles the tan and smiles. "You and I are going to the dance studio."

"I can't Britt! I have to-" Santana struggles to get free.

"I called Jerry and told him you caught a cold. He's not mad, just sad that his best girl is out for today." She brings her face closer to Santana. "Breathe and calm down, San."

Santana can feel herself getting arouse. She has not been this close to anyone or in this position since she and Brittany last had a "sleep over".

Brittany jumps off of her and reaches her hand out. "I finally learned how to cook and I made you breakfast!"

Santana held her hand out and smiles at the beautiful blonde she's looking at. Brittany looks like an angel. Brittany is Santana's angel.

"Come on! We have to leave in an hour." She grabs Santana's hand and has her fly up standing. She drags the girl to the kitchen. "You'll like it."

Santana just smiles and follows the blonde to her kitchen which smells super delicious.

"Sit down!" She jumps up as Santana obeys her command. Brittany takes two plates off the counter and sets one in front of Santana and one in front of the chair she's sitting in.

"This is too much, Britt!" Santana smiles. It's her favorite combination of breakfast, spaghetti with meat balls. "This looks so delicious!" She looks at the blonde. "I don't like it to be honest."

The blonde frowns and sighs heavily.

"I love it." Santana smiles with her teeth showing.

"Aha! I knew it!" She giggles. Let's eat!

"Brittany, are you sure it's okay that I come with you?" Santana asks nervously as they pull up to a dance studio in downtown L.A.

"It's fine, I promise. Robin will be glad to see you, after I…" She looks at her steering wheel sadly.

Santana places her left hand on Brittany's knee and shakes her. "Hey, it's all good. I got my job because of YOU! I'll make sure to tell her. Plus, Hot and Spicy is here!" Santana jokes.

The blonde grins. "Santana, I am so happy that you are here. Let's go."

They get out of the car and go inside the back door that leads to a room that is just a black cube with a lot of space. The ground is redwood and there are metal poles and bars everywhere.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't-" Robin stops stretching her leg on the ballet bar and looks next to Brittany. "Is that Hot and Spicy?"

"Yes, and I want to apologize for being so-" Brittany's pleading moment is cut off.

"As long as you have said you're sorry to her, we are all good. I still need my Blue Eyes after all." She nods and smiles in approval. "You okay there, hot stuff?" She turns her attention to Santana.

"Yes, ma'am." She blushes and she feels nervous.

"Did you come from the south? Calling me ma'am!" Robin laughs and it echoed throughout the big room. "Call me Robin. Batman is my bitch. I dance for a living. Founder of the Pussycat Dolls." She goes back to stretching her legs. "Practice is only for an hour if not shorter for today. I gotta meet with Johnny."

"Who's Johnny?" Santana asks.

"The Johnny Depp. We dance in his club, the Viper Lounge."

"Oh that's right. You guys are hella sexy by the way." Santana speaks out loud. Her nerves disappears.

"I like this girl, Blue Eyes! You make good enemies." Robin claps.

"Oh she's no enemy. She's my ex." Brittany smiles.

Robin eyes her carefully. "OH! Santana, right?"

Santana feels nervous again. Her voice cracks as she says, "Yes…"

"Blue, want me to kick her ass for you?" Robin smirks.

Brittany looks at Santana, who looks terrified, and says, "Actually, yeah. Kick her ass for me." She walks away from the Latina as Robin runs towards Santana.

Santana can see Robin run towards her and she shut her eyes as Robin is going to crash against her. All she hears behind her is a loud THUMP! And she turns around to look.

Robin just went over Santana by doing a cartwheel. She turns around and smirks at the Latina. "Did I scare you, Hot and Spicy?"

"Yes, you actually did!" Santana raises her voice and looks sternly at the blonde.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders and starts stretching her arms, legs, and back.

"When I said kick your ass, I meant by having a dance off. Interested?" The woman looks and talks to her seductively.

"I may not be good as you, but I am Hot and Spicy." Santana raises her left eyebrow and smiles.

"Let's do this."

For a whole 15 minutes, Santana and Robin went at it. Robin slid down a poll and did body rolls on the ground towards Santana. Santana took off her grey top exposing her black, low cut spaghetti strap and licks her thumb and slides between her thumb cleavage. She then spins around the poll and climbs on top of it. She goes down slowly with her head first towards the ground with her bra exposed, her midriff showing, and her hair splayed around her head and dangling.

Brittany didn't pay much attention the dance off, but just Santana dancing very seductively. She has always known Santana is a sexy, hot and sexy! She hasn't seen her move like this since Brittany's 17th birthday.

* * *

><p>Santana had picked Brittany from her house before midnight just before her birthday.<p>

"San, why'd you wake me up?" She yawned. "I'm really sleepy… Can we do this when I wake up?" The blonde stretched out her arms out the window and blocked Santana's view on purpose.

"Britt!" Santana yelled out and moved her girlfriends hand on hers intertwining their fingers. She smiled adoringly.

"Seriously though, where the hell are we going?" Brittany leaned in close and kissed Santana's cheek.

"You'll see." She smirked.

Santana drove up on a hill and away from the lights of Lima. There, they can see the Milky Way and the millions of stars that painted the perfect dark blue sky. The Milky Way lightly lit up the world below it, enough for Brittany and Santana to look into each other's glowing and lovely eyes.

As Brittany spotted the trails of glowing lights up above her mouth shaped into an O in amazement. "This is beautiful, San."

"This isn't everything. You also get dinner and a show!" She stopped the car and opened the door for her beautiful girlfriend. She held out her pinky and the blonde took it. "Wait here!" Santana let go and Brittany gawked at the stars above her.

Santana quietly laid a blanket on top of the roof of her car and grabbed Brittany from behind. "Sit down baby." She carried Brittany up to the car and Brittany sat Indian crossed staring at her Latina.

She took out a picnic basket with a rose on top of it and handed it to the blonde. "Happy Birthday, Britt Britt!" She hopped on top next to Brittany.

Brittany took the rose and smelled it. "San, it's beautiful." She put it next to her and opened the basket. "Oh my gosh, I love your spaghettis! They're the best!" Brittany clapped her arms like a little girl.

"Give it here. I am going to feed you." She took the basket and took out a large, oval shaped white plate filled with hot and delicious spaghetti and meatballs. She put the basket down and took put a fork. "Cheese or no cheese, my lady?"

"LOTSA CHEESE PLEASE!"

Santana put the plate on her lap and took out a block of fresh parmesan and grater and grated a lot of cheese on top of the hot spaghetti. The cheese made a perfect coat of melted yellow over the red sauce and meat balls. She put them away in the basket and picked up the fork and twisted to get a mixture of melted cheese, sauce and pasta. "Open up, baby!"

"Ahhhh." Brittany opened her mouth wide open until Santana fed her. She happily chewed it and moaned out, "Yummy!" She kissed the Latina on the cheek leaving some red sauce on her cheek.

"Brittany!" Santana laughed and licked the red sauce from Brittany's lips.

"Here!" Brittany licked Santana's cheek clean and peppered kisses all over her.

Within 10 minutes Brittany and Santana ate the big pile of Santana's delicious spaghetti and they managed to do the Lady and the Tramp meatball nose roll and kissing by eating the same noodle. Brittany's wish finally came true and Santana made that happen.

"I'm so full. I'm going to explode!" Brittany stretched out as she laid down on the roof of the car. "Best birthday present ever!" She opened her arms so Santana can come and watch the stars with her.

"I'm going to get a blanket so we can snuggle. Be right back!" Santana packed the picnic basket and took it inside with her.

Brittany looked at the stars and tried wishing on all of them. She wished how she and Santana would stay forever and ever and live happily ever after. She smiled at the thought. There millions of stars, and she's sure her wish will come true.

Santana came back wrapped in a blanket. "Help me up please." She reached for Brittany's hand and held on tight. She stepped on top of the hood of the car. She wore black stilettos and her leg was bare.

Brittany's eyes went wide open. "San?" She sat up and watched Santana stand over her.

The Latina took of the blanket and revealed her skimpy outfit of see through underwear and see through bra. "This is the show." She then threw the blanket over Brittany's face.

Brittany struggled to get off the blanket off her face and when she did, Santana's breasts were in full view just hovering over her face. "San…" Brittany moaned out. She reached behind Santana to squeeze her ass but Santana stood up and shook her fingers.

"You can't touch strippers!" She put her left foot over Brittany's center and she received a moan. "You have to pay good money to touch this." She bent down and slowly did a body roll on Brittany. She licked the pale ear and whispered, "Are you wet for me?"

Brittany's body shivered and her center was radiating with wetness and heat. "But…" She choked out. "It's my birthday…" She started breathing heavy. She is so turned on.

Santana sat up and turned around and bent forward so her ass can be in full view. She heard Brittany's breathing hitch. "Like what you see?" She said seductively.

"Oh my god, San. You are driving me crazy!" Brittany moaned at the sight. Santana wore a thong so her perfectly shaped ass can be seen.

"You can touch it." She shook her ass and started doing more body rolls. She sat up and combed through her hair. She moved her hair to the left side on the front and took off her bra so her back is fully exposed. She threw the bra behind her to Brittany and smirked.

"San, oh my… Shit…" Brittany sat up quickly and cupped the Latina's breasts from behind.

Santana couldn't help but moan she needed to release some sexual frustration.

Brittany started pinching and rolling chocolate nipples between her fingers. She started thrusting her hips up making contact with the bare, tan, ass. "You like this?" She licked her ears. "You're a bad girl." She squeezed Santana's breasts hard and received a loud moan. "I love it." Brittany flipped them over.

Santana's face was down on the blanket breathing hard because Brittany was pulling her hair back roughly. It felt so good. She then started moaning out loud.

Brittany started humping Santana's ass. She knows her girlfriend likes it from behind but for now, she's giving her karma for teasing her earlier.

"Brittany, do it harder…" Beads of sweat started forming on Santana's neck and forehead. She needs a really good fucking.

Brittany humped Santana quicker and faster. "Like this, you dirty bitch?" When things were rough, she loved talking to Santana dirty. "I bet you wished I pounded your pussy right now, huh?" She lifted herself off of Santana and slapped her ass hard. "Answer me!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Santana pleaded. She can feel her ass sting but did she love Brittany for being rough.

"Too bad." Brittany smirked and got off the hood of the car. She grabbed Santana's waste and flipped her over. "You think you're going to fuck me?" She practically ripped the thong off of Santana and just started licking her slit and clit.

"Brittany… Oh god… Britt. Stop! I'm gonna come already!" Although Santana begged for her to stop she thrust her center forward and held Brittany's head closer.

Brittany pushed away from Santana and grabbed her from her hair. "I make the rules here! It's my birthday." She kissed Santana roughly and pushed through the girls' lips, making Santana taste herself on her tongue.

Santana writhed and wrapped her legs and arms around the rough blonde. Right as she was about to grind on the blonde Brittany left and went inside the car. "Brittany, please…" She sat up and was pushed back down roughly.

"Get down on your knees." She said forcefully and Santana followed. Brittany's pants were already unbuttoned and she pushed her pants down revealing a glittery pink dildo. "Suck it, whore!"

Santana didn't hesitate. She kneeled and she licked the head of the pink silicon.

Brittany might not have felt it, but she sure loved watching Santana give her fake head.

Santana licked around the fake penis and she slowly put in her mouth going in and out.

"Oh god, San…" Brittany moaned out as she watched her girl take it in. She grabbed Santana's head and started pushing the glittery dildo deeper and deeper into the petite Latina. "Take it in."

Santana was actually good at this. She can take it all in without gagging. Plus, it turned her on whenever Brittany watched her. She grabbed the base of the fake membrane and took it all in.

Brittany felt the pressure of the dildo against her clit. So she started shoving the dildo in and out of Santana's mouth going faster and faster. She pulled out and turned Santana towards the hood of the car and bent her forward. She took the head of the dildo and coated it with Santana's juices between the slit.

Santana started moaning out loud. She needed to let Brittany do what she wants with her and plus, she gets to be fucked.

Brittany shoved the dildo between her girlfriends slit and started thrusting rapidly.

Santana moaned with every thrust that touched her insides and made her feel good. She started moaning out, "Brittany, go harder!"

Brittany went as fast as she can. She can feel herself getting close to climaxing. She put an arm over Santana's leg to touch her clit so they would both come together. She leaned forward on Santana and pounded the girls' pussy hard and rubbing on her clit.

Both girls were breathing hard and writhing against each other.

Santana pushed against Brittany's thrust to create more friction. "Brittany, I'm gonna-"

"AHHHHHhhhh…" Both girls moaned out as the last strong burst of electricity shot through their veins and body.

"San, that was amazing…" Brittany slumped over the naked girl and smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." She replied back. "Happy birthday, baby."

* * *

><p>"Britt!" Santana looks down at the dazed out blonde. "Are you okay?" She squats in front of Brittany and looks at her with a frown.<p>

Brittany's face turns red from her sexual thoughts and nods her head. "YEAH!"

Santana smirks at the blonde. "Did you get turned on while watching me..?" She punches the blonde.

"No!" She stands up and looks away.

"Blue, practice is done for you already!" Robin calls out as she wipes her face a towel.

"But I didn't even do anything!" Brittany turns around and pouts at Robin.

"You were too busy staring Hot and Spicy!" She winks.

The girls, even Santana, giggle.

"Come on, Britt!" She grabs the blondes' waist and walks toward the back door to the car.

"Hey, Spice!" Robin calls out and Santana turns to look at her. "Next time, I won't let you win!"

"I'm just that amazing!" She calls back and they make their way to Brittany's car. "Come on," she says as she secures her seatbelt. "Let's pick Quinn up from work; she should be getting off soon."

Brittany remains quiet and just nods her head as they make their way to the bookstore.

Santana smiles to herself as she accomplishes making Brittany watch her. That was all for her. Then her mind goes to Brittany's 17th birthday present and what she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you all like that? Oh, I know a lot of you are not happy with all of them separating again but life does happen...<strong>


	8. Battle Royale

**I thought I'd add a personal experience into the story. It's always important to stand up for yourself and others against hate.**

**I know a lot of you are still not happy with how the story is ending up with the Unholy Trinity separating, but please, trust me :D**

* * *

><p>"Hi, can I order two white chocolate macchiato, please? I also want a shot of espresso in one."<p>

"That'll be $7.39-" Quinn smiles as she looks over the counter. "Hey you two! You wanted an espresso on yours, Britt?" Quinn started working on their drink.

"Mhm!" The blonde nodded happily.

"It's on the house." Quinn hands them their drinks.

"Here's a $10 tip, Q!" Santana put a $10 bill in the tip jar.

"Ew…" Brittany stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Let's switch, B." She grabs Brittany's coffee and places her own in the pale hands. "You didn't actually think it'll be sweet, did ya?"

"I wanted to seem cool ordering with a shot of espresso…" She pouted but smiles instantly after drinking hot white chocolate macchiato. "You're the best in making coffees, Q. Thank you." She looks at both Quinn and Santana.

"It's a good thing you guys are here. I wanted to talk to you guys." Quinn removes her apron and says goodbye to her coworker. "It's about the reporting job. I called them during break and they're thrilled."

"Proud of you, Quinn!" Brittany hugs the shorter blonde as she goes out behind the counter. "Why are do you look sad though?" She pouts.

"Let's get outta here first, okay?" Quinn grabs her two friends by the hands and walks towards the yellow buggy. "You two didn't have work today?"

"Britt called Jerry and told him I had explosive diarrhea." Santana jokes as she enters the back seat car door.

"Did not!" She whines. "I told him she is very sick and can't make it to work." She spoke rather proudly.

"That's so sweet of you. Let's go to a super market. I'm buying and making dinner tonight. That's when we'll talk, sound good?" She smiles and looks at both of them.

"Sounds great! My place?" Brittany starts the car and drives to the nearest Henry's she knows.

"Definitely, we don't even have furniture at our apartment." Santana rolls her eyes and sighs.

* * *

><p>No more than 10 minutes Brittany, Quinn and Santana made it to Henry's. For nearly 30 minutes Brittany, Santana and Quinn separate ways to get ingredients like Quinn asked of them. Quinn is going to make squash fries, sushi, tacos and margarita pizza for the main course. Then fruit tarts and sweet, hazelnut, hot chocolate.<p>

"Can you make like a roll of sushi for each of us, three tacos with different types of meat," she places shredded chicken, shrimp, and ground beef on the cart "and separate margarita pizza? I'm kinda hungry, a lot. I love your cooking!" Brittany asks politely.

"Of course! So we have everything?" She says as she pushes the cart towards the cashier.

"Here are the hazelnuts and a jar of Nutella." Santana puts them in the cart. "Are you sure you want to pay for all of this?" She looks at the blonde.

"Santana, just because I am tight on money, doesn't mean I'm poor. Calm your tits." She jiggles one of Santana's boobs and the old woman behind them clears her throat. Santana slaps her hand away.

Brittany and Quinn laugh out loud.

"Britt, can you grab sparkling red wine, please?" Quinn asks the tall blonde.

"Got it!" She stalks off into an aisle.

"So, what happened?" Quinn smirks and pokes Santana's ribs.

Santana blushes and waves her hand. "Nothing! I swear!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Quinn smirk is wider.

"Everything that happened was all sweet, nothing sexual." She smiles with honesty.

"Details later at the dinner table." She started placing the items on the conveyer belt.

"Here!" Brittany excuses herself as she walks over to her friends. "I got it!"

"That'll be $67.90, miss." The old woman said. "Oh, it's nice to see you again."

"Oh! Hello! Here you go!" Quinn smiles at the old lady who gave her blueberry muffin and coffee. "How are you?"

"Still living life to its fullest. Here's your change." She smiles at Brittany and Santana and looks back at Quinn. "I am guessing everything works out perfectly?"

"Almost perfect." She smiles. "This may be the last time I see you and I had a pleasure of meeting you."

"Same here, my dear. Always take care."

Quinn waves goodbye as she walks out of the store.

"Who was that?" Santana asks as she helps put the plastic bags into the trunk.

"A friend." Quinn smiles and ignores Santana.

"What was she talking about?" The Latina presses on.

"Life." Quinn puts the cart back into the rack near the store.

"Why is she so wizard-like? She's like Gandalf or Dumbledore." Brittany asks Santana when she gets in the passenger seat next to her.

"You mean wise?" She smiles as she stares at the girl who is walking towards the car. "That's just Quinn. I prefer her this way. Quiet, smart and calm."

As Quinn walks in she hears Santana say out loud, "and a BITCH!" She slaps the back of the Latina's head.

"OW!" Santana recoils and rubs the back of her neck.

"Someone is going to starve tonight!" She smirks at the back of Santana's head. "I'll show you how much of a bitch I am. I ain't cooking for you!"

"Quinn! I was only kidding! I love you!"

"Nope!" She stuck her middle finger out as Santana looks behind at her.

"I really missed you guys." Brittany laughs out loud as she drives home.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana aren't allowed to help Quinn make the food. They weren't allowed in the kitchen tasting and looking around. So, the two went out to a movie store and pick out movie. It is only 5 PM.<p>

"San, do you want another scary movie?" She calls out since the Latina is three aisles away.

"Yeah, I want to watch Paranormal Activity. Me and Quinn haven't watched it yet. You?"

"You'd really think I can watch that if I can't watch Quarantine?" Brittany walks behind Santana and gives her the "really?" look.

Santana laughs out loud. "Here, I picked this one out too."

"A Japanese film?" Brittany takes the DVD and observes it carefully. There's a red mark or emblem of BR and has the words Battle Royale and Survival Program. "Any good?"

"I heard it's amazing. One of the nerds from last week at Hooters was talking about it and half the restaurant joined it. Thought we'd check it out." She shrugs.

"What is it about?" Brittany scrunches her nose still not buying the movie.

"Something about a heated competition in a high school field trip?" They walk towards the cashier.

"Better be good." Brittany places both movies at the counter.

"We'll have a really good sleep over, Britt Britt. Don't worry. We can eat throughout the whole night and stay up!" Santana smiles at the tall, beautiful blonde.

"Do you think Quinn will be alright that we established a sleep over without her consent?" Brittany cocks her head to the side as Santana pays for the movie rentals.

Santana looks at Brittany in shock. Brittany used big words! "Um, she'll be fine. She's missed you greatly."

"Did you miss me?" Brittany asks bluntly and the cashier eyes them both.

Usually, whenever someone looks at her like that she runs away from the judgmental eyes, she's learned to stand up for herself and speak out her honest words. "I still miss you. I mean, we're here together now, but I miss being here." She pokes Brittany's left side of her chest, her heart.

As Santana takes the movies and her credit card from the cashier, Brittany grabs her arm and spins her around towards her. She envelopes Santana's luscious lips with her own. It's been years since she's felt Santana's lips on her which makes her heart race and close to Santana's heart.

Santana stands in shock for only a moment before she melts into Brittany's kiss and loving embrace.

"Excuse me! But get the fuck out of my store! I don't need your devil shit in here!"

The two part and glare at the man next to them.

"Keep the fucking movies, they're probably gonna be swimming in AIDS!" The cashier scoffs.

"Excuse me, but what the fuck is your problem?" Santana asks.

"You lesbian and gay folks bring hate to this world. It's a fucking sin and it's disgusting!" He spits at Santana's face.

Everyone at the store stops in their tracks and their attention is towards the commotion.

Brittany briskly walks towards the man and slaps uppercuts him hard on the chin. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

Santana wipes her face from the man's spit and grabs hold of Brittany's waist trying to have her retreat before cops come.

A white, elderly woman in a cane goes up to the man and hits him in the stomach solidly. "I beg your pardon but homosexuality is not a problem!" She points to the man who's grabbing his stomach in pain. "If anyone is the problem, it's you!"

Santana and Brittany stop and look at the woman with surprise faces.

A little boy also speaks out. "I have two mommies, and I don't see them spread hate. They've only shown love to me, to each other and everyone. Why is it wrong to love?" He asks it as a rhetorical question.

"It's people like you who spread the hate of homosexuality everywhere. All we want to do is love and you dare take that away from us?" Santana walks up to the man, never losing eye contact. "Imagine a world where you can't love your wife or your son or even your mom because it isn't allowed. Can you live in a world like that?" She shrugs and crosses her arms. "The only disgusting thing here, is you. You're sweaty, smelly and you hate people. I never judge you for those things, but attacking me and the person I love? That's a fucking low blow!"

Brittany's heart races as she watches Santana defend her. Santana still loves her.

A man screams out, "Grow some balls, asshole!"

The man looks around frightened.

"Better yet," Brittany spoke up this time. "Grow a heart and learn how to love." She grabs Santana's hand, intertwining their fingers and walks outside. She turns around and looks at Santana. "I am so sorry, San." She pouts.

"Britt, you have nothing to be sorry about!" She smiles. "It is the perfect second, first kiss." She hugs the blonde tightly in an embrace. "That douchebag should be the one sorry. You did amazing, Brittany."

Brittany hugs Santana tighter.

The old lady with a cane taps Santana's shoulder and Brittany and Santana turn around. "Are you two young ladies alright?" She asks with a concern feature in her face that will break anyone's heart if they ever see it.

"Thank you!" Santana hugs her carefully but very lovingly. "It means a lot."

The old lady hugs her in return. "Love isn't defined by the gender, but by the person you are in love with." She smiles and rubs Santana's cheek. "You are perfect the way you are." She looks over to Brittany walking closer to them. "Change the world and show what love is."

Brittany kisses the old lady's forehead and whispers out a thank you.

"You two have a lovely life now." She walks away smiling.

As they watch the old lady walk to her car a block away, Brittany put her arm around Santana's waist and squeezes her closer. "Want to change the world with me?" They turn around and walk to Brittany's car.

"Is that even a question?" Santana smiles and holds tightly onto Brittany's waist.

* * *

><p>"You guys took awfully long!" Quinn winks at the both of them.<p>

"I wish it was that rather than the homophobic shit that happened." Brittany slams the garage door close and slumps on the chair.

"What the hell happened?" Quinn raises her left eyebrow and grips on the knife she holds tighter.

"Quinn, let's just calm down…" Santana approaches the blonde slowly.

Quinn walks forward with the knife in her hand. "TELL. ME. WHAT. HAPPENED."

"Okay! But the knife thing again, Quinn? Really? I am scared for your future kids." Santana shuts her mouth, but Quinn heard every single word.

"Talk Lopez or I will fuck your baby maker with this knife!" Quinn snarls and points the knife at Santana. She gets really frustrated whenever someone bags on the LGBT community. Ever since… No, she can't let it happen again.

Brittany is actually afraid of Quinn, not like the time they talked Quinn out on messing up Nationals by telling Shuester that Kurt and Rachel went out, no. She is really afraid because she's never seen Quinn this angry. Plus, she has a knife in her hand. "We went to the video store. We were paying. Santana walks away but I grab her and kiss her."

"Awww, congrats you guys! I'm thrilled!" Quinn becomes sweet for a good second but her smile disappears and says, "Continue."

"The man throws a panda around."

"Pandemonium, Britt." Santana corrects her.

"And he basically was a homophobe who spat on Santana, who got beat up by an old lady with a cane, who doesn't know love and now, and we are here safe and sound. Can we eat now, please?" Brittany smiles nervously and looks at Quinn with pleading eyes. She stands up and walks carefully towards the shorter blonde.

"HE FUCKING SPAT AT YOU?" Quinn looks like a serial killer. Her eyes seem to glow red from anger, she breathes hard like a bull, the smirk on her face looks like Satan painted it on her, and the knife just defines her persona at the moment: A serial killer. She glares at Santana. "Why didn't you go Lima Heights on his ass, San?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down!" Santana held her hands out backing up just in case Quinn tried cutting her. "Brittany uppercutted that mother fucker back in his mom's vagina, alright? I had to be the one that pulled her away this time."

"Britt, is that true?" Quinn's face lights up with a smile.

"Yeah! San, the little boy, this man, and the old woman all spoke up to defend us. It was beautiful, Quinn." Brittany takes the knife from Quinn's hand and places it carefully in the sink.

Quinn breathes out and smiles apologetically to Santana. "I'm sorry. It's just I can't forget…" She sighs.

"Q, that was long time ago! No need to be sorry, okay?" She shakes her head and rubs her forehead.

"What happened?" Brittany asks.

"My mom overhead me and San talking about how she became disowned by her parents because she was lesbian when we visited Lima during winter break four years ago." She looks at Santana who walks away into the kitchen getting water. "She bursts through the door and grabs Santana by the hair." She sighs and clenches her fist. "She throws Santana out into the snow, curses at her and spits on her." She looks at the emerging Latina from the kitchen. "I didn't do anything. I just watched. But I packed our things and never looked back. I haven't talked to my mom in years, Britt."

"Quinn, you did do something. You supported me, even now. I love you for that." Santana shrugs her shoulders. "I don't think you see how caring of a person you really are because of your bitch façade." She smiles at Quinn. "You're the best friend I always needed. Through thick, thin and thicker." She goes to Quinn and grabs her hand. "Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn smiles weakly and breathes out her mouth trying not to cry. "I'm going to plate dinner, so set the table up, please." She walks over to the sink and closes her eyes. She releases only two drops of sadness and wipes it away. She breathes deep and lets it out. "You can do this." There was never a time she has been separated from Santana for long periods and she has never missed a day calling Brittany. She took the job and everything will change. She smiles weakly and opens her eyes. "Tonight will be a good night."

The Unholy Trinity's Last Supper.

* * *

><p><strong>Like God's Last Supper. Trollollollol.<strong>


	9. Paranormally Cute

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, but that movie was just retarded." Quinn shakes her head in disappointment. "I'm religious and I didn't believe in that."<p>

"Say's the girl who supports gay marriages and couples, got pregnant when she was sixteen, hasn't talked to her mom in years and doesn't even go to church anymore. Super religious, Q." Santana rolls her eyes and smirks at the now turning red Quinn.

"Can it, Lopez! You're lucky I love you!" She huffs like the Big Bad Wolf. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be breathing this moment."

"I actually thought Paranormal Activity was pretty scary." Brittany bit her fingernails. "I mean you hear stuff around but no one is there and you feel eyes on you…" She gulps and looks around.

Santana and Quinn shut up and look around as well.

"You guys! We can't get scared now! It's supposed to be fun-" Santana stops talking and starts listening intently to a noise.

*TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP* *TAP*

They turn their head towards Brittany's room. None of them are breathing but holding it in.

"Britt…" Santana whispers out. "You just locked Lord Tubbington in there, right..?"

"San, he's been dead. Oh my… You think it's his ghost?" Brittany stands up and walks slowly towards her bedroom door.

Quinn gets up and holds Brittany's hand firmly, not letting her go further. She mouths out, "No, Brittany… No…"

*SCRATCH* *SCRATCH* *SCRATCH*

Quinn and Brittany back up behind the couch next to Santana.

"What the hell is it?" Quinn asks.

Brittany and Santana shrug, both looking scared.

The rain and the gloom outside didn't help much. It's also 10:45, if they ask for help at this time; God knows what other trouble they'd just put themselves in.

While the two blonde's watch the door carefully from afar, Santana slips away into the kitchen and grabs a knife. She emerges from the kitchen and walks slowly to the door.

"San!" Brittany yells and whispers it out. "San, get back here!"

"Good thing she volunteered instead of me." Quinn said quite aloud.

Santana looks at Quinn and gives her the finger. She slowly walks towards the door barely close enough to hold a grasp onto the doorknob when-

*THUD!*

Quinn and Brittany squeal a bit at the fear of watching their friend face whatever it is behind the door.

Santana drops the knife and falls to the ground because the loud noise scared her. She listens carefully as she sits up. "What the..?" She crawls up to the door and listens through the wood. She stands up and opens the door much more bravely.

The action causes both girls spectating to squirm in panic. "Santana! Get out of there."

Santana slips inside the room and closes the door behind her. She turns on the light and "Holy fuck! AHHH!" *THUD!*

"SANTANA!" Brittany and Quinn yell out in unison fearing for their friend but they are too afraid to move from where they stand safely.

"Ouch! You little pussy!" Santana can be heard cursing at the other side of the door. "Get back over here!"

Quinn and Brittany look at each other carefully and eye the shadows escaping the door crack on the bottom. Santana is moving around the room, almost running around as if she is trying to catch something.

"What the hell is she doing?" Quinn raises her eyebrows and looks at Brittany.

"I don't know but she doesn't seem to be scared of whatever it is."

"AHA! I gotchu!" Santana sounds triumphant through the door. "Oooooooouch!" She screams out in a lot of pain.

Quinn and Brittany run to the door and open it in a snap. They gasp and awe at the same time. All they see is Santana bleeding with four tiny but deep scratches on her right, bottom jaw, also her left arm, and she is cradling a shaking and scared grey kitten with blue eyes.

Brittany and Quinn lift up at the Latina and leave her standing there while they take the cat.

"Oh my! Who's the cute little kitty?" Brittany nuzzles her nose with the kittens'.

"Who's a little cutey?" Quinn does her baby talk voice. "Who's the little cutey?"

The kitten stops shaking and starts meowing.

Santana looks at the two distracted blonde in disbelief. She is the one who went inside and risked her life. She is the one who found out what the damn thing is. She is the one bleeding!

"Why won't you stop meowing?" Brittany cradles the kitten in her arms and pout.

Santana gives up trying to get their attention and she walks to the kitchen. "That bitch is hungry." She takes out a bowl and pours milk on it. She puts it on the microwave for 15 seconds and gets the kitten. She places the bowl on the ground and the kitten next to it. In a matter of seconds, the kitten is crouched down, purring and licking milk.

"Aw, San." Quinn punches the Latina lightly. "I didn't know you have a heart!"

Santana rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"Come with me, San. I'll clean you up." Brittany holds Santana's shoulders and pushes her through the bathroom door. "Your scratches are bad."

"I swear, if I'm infected anywhere!" She grinds her teeth and glares at the kitten in the living room.

"Hold still okay? I'm just going to wash your scratches with warm water." Brittany fills the sink with warm water and she takes a towel and moistens in the warm water. "This is going to sting."

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Santana yells out at the contact with her torn arm skin.

Brittany finishes wiping Santana's arm. She moistens the towel in the bowl and let the warm water cascade onto the towel from the faucet. "This is going to hurt more." She lightly presses the warm, wet towel on Santana's, making sure she doesn't put pressure.

"FUCK ME IN THE ASSHOLE! SHIT!" Santana hates to admit it, but it hurts like hell.

"This is just the cleaning part, San. I still need to put alcohol and antibiotics." Brittany says it as if she's sorry for doing it.

"Just get it over with." Santana braces herself for the upcoming sensation of pain and no pleasure.

* * *

><p>For the next 10 minutes, Santana can be heard screaming, groaning and complaining from the top of her lungs. There was even a point where she started tearing because the alcohol stung too much and Santana never cries unless someone insults her, badly. With every patting of alcohol contacts Santana's skin, Brittany blows cool air trying to relieve Santana from some of the sting.<p>

"There!" Brittany smiles apologetically as she finishes putting the antibiotic on Santana's jaw where the scratch is located.

Santana mouths out thanks and walks out into the living room plopping herself down the couch. Her face and left arm is throbbing. She feels something light crawl on her lap. She looks down.

"Meow!" The kitten crawls into Santana's lap and lays himself in a tight ball, purring.

"Off! NOW!" She yells out but the kitten doesn't move. She picks it up and puts it next to her shooing it away.

"Meow." The kitten goes back in her lap.

Santana grabs him and places it next to her again. She crosses her arms and glares at the kitty.

The kitten walks towards her but doesn't go on her lap. Instead the kitten sits next to Santana, facing her and putting one of his tiny paws on her knee. "Meow…" The kitten puts both front paws on her knee and he's standing up. "Meow!"

"Aw, look San! He's sorry." Brittany sits next to them and smiles. "Forgive him! He likes you."

Santana looks away and furrows her eyebrows. She sits tugging her legs underneath her to the side and pats her lap, signaling for the kitten to come.

The kitten meows happily and circles her lap before settling in and purring.

"Here San." Quinn gives a big mug of hazelnut hot chocolate to her. "You get the most for doing such a great job." She kids.

"Thanks, Barbie." Santana retorts back and takes a big sip. "Ahhh, thanks Q. This really hits the spot."

"No problem." She smiles and walks to the kitchen. "Brittany, put in the next movie, please. I'll get our hazelnut hot chocolate and watch."

"Okay!" Brittany calls back as she pops in the movie and turns off the lights. She plops down next to Santana and looks at her. She can't help but giggle. "You have some whip crème on your upper lip."

"Oh." Santana licks her upper lip but misses a spot.

Brittany runs her thumb over Santana's top lip and licks it. "You taste delicious!"

Santana blushes and looks down. "Thanks… for getting that…"

"If you guys are going to play your love game, I don't want to be the third wheel!" Quinn hands Brittany her cup. "Give me the kitty so I won't be alone." She sits next to Brittany.

"Hell to the no!" Santana puts an arm over the kitten. "I mean, it's asleep so I don't want to wake it up."

"Mhm, SURE." Quinn smirks as she drinks the warm, sweet liquid. "By the way, kudos, S!"

Santana looks at her questioningly.

"San, you look like a totally badass!" Brittany says excitedly.

"Yeah, you look like you've gotten into a real big fight and survived." Quinn says jokingly. "Getting scratched by a cat and a door hitting you and knocking you out. Real survivor." She presses play on the remote to start the movie.

"You son of a bit-" She is about to scream out when Brittany shushes her.

"The movie is starting!"

Santana retreats and watches the movie in a grumpy mood.

* * *

><p>Battle Royale turns out to be a very violent and gory movie. It's a Japanese movie about a group of high schoolers sent to an island to kill off each other until one remains. It's not an ideal movie for them to watch, but they were enjoying it.<p>

"HOLY SHIT!" Quinn screams out and smiles. "That asshole totally deserve to get his nuts stabbed!" She laughs out loud.

"Oh my god!" Brittany stands up and claps her hands. "I actually like this girl!"

"Dude, she stabbed his nuts and killed him! Every rapist should die like that!" Santana suggests. "Oh shit, here's the bitch again."

"You mean, here comes Santana." Quinn laughs.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Oh my fucking god, Quinn! That is so true." She laughs out loud. "Look at her!"

They watch the two girls go. The one in the Kill Bill outfit runs while the supposed "Santana" character runs after her and shoots her. The "Santana" character has killed many people. She killed a girl with a sickle and slicing that girls' neck, she's shot a girl, she fucked two guys and killed them, now she killed Brittany's favorite character.

"Awww, look…" Brittany pouts. "She loves him but he doesn't love her, only as a friend…" She puts her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Man, I liked Kawada too…" Quinn sighs as the man she grew fond of die while smoking.

"Poor guy…" Brittany pouts. "He was hot too!" She sighs heavily.

Santana jerks and looks at Brittany. She's hotter than any guy. She feels rather disappointed and looks away from the blonde and watches the rest of the movie as it comes close to finishing.

"Whoever picked the movie, great job!" Quinn stands up and stretches out her arms over her head.

"San did!" She pecks Santana's cheek with a quick and chaste kiss. "Loved the movie. AND I get to keep it!" She jumps up and stretches too. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Sleepover again?" Quinn looks at Brittany.

"Yeah, it's the last time we'll see each other for a while. You're going to be busy." She smiles weakly.

"Come on, Q." Santana cradles the kitten in her right arm and stands up and smiles at the shorter blonde.

"Alright." Quinn smiles.

* * *

><p>The three went to bed and even the nameless kitten. Quinn was on left, Brittany in the middle, the kitten in the middle of Brittany and Santana and Santana was on the edge. She may have been in a very uncomfortable position but she slept peacefully and comfortably. The kitten loved snuggling next to Santana, he feels as if that's his mama. Santana snored quietly and the kitten purred right next to her remaining cute, cuddly, fluffy and nameless.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is when the Unholy Trinity starts separating! Review please and let me know what you guys think of the story and chapter so far. <strong>


	10. Second First Date

**Let's all say goodbye to Quinn.**

* * *

><p>Quinn takes her index and thumb finger to Santana's tan face and wipes away the tears cascading down her cheeks. "Santana, this isn't goodbye." She smiles but fights the tears. "You and Brittany are still my number one girls no matter where I go!" She hugs the weeping Latina.<p>

"But, Q! I haven't been away from you for more than a few hours for the past few years!" She slumps against the blonde and cries even more.

Quinn rolls her eyes and pushes the Latina up. "Shut up! You have another beautiful blonde waiting for you." She looks at Brittany and back to Santana. "Get over yourself and stop crying!" She shakes her head and laughs. "If anything, I should be the one mourning." She raises her eyebrow.

"I'll take care of her before she leaves, Q. I promise." Brittany walks behind Santana and holds her waist in a tight hug. "I am glad to see you and I shall see more of you on T.V." She smiles weakly as she wipes a tear away from the corner of her eye.

Santana wipes her tears and starts singing one of their favorite songs.

_Sunday morning, rain is fallin'  
>Steal some covers<br>Share some skin  
>Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable<br>You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

Santana frees herself from Brittany's embrace and holds Quinn hand, looking at her with teary eyes and a heavy, breaking heart.

_But things just get so crazy  
>Livin' life gets hard to do<br>But I'd gladly hit the road  
>Get up and go if I knew<br>That someday it will lead me back to you  
>That someday it'll lead me back to you<em>

Santana sang out as she wipes more of her tears and hugs her best friend goodbye. "Change the world and don't be a stranger."

"Only if you'd never stop being a bitch." Quinn smiles big and hugs her two best friends. "Well…" She sighs heavily and starts singing.

_All my bags are packed  
>I'm ready to go<em>

Quinn picks up her luggage imitating the lyrics.

_I'm standin' here outside your door  
>I hate to wake you up to say goodbye<br>_

She waves her hand in a goodbye motion.

_But the dawn is breakin'  
>Its early morn<br>The taxis waitin'  
>He's blowin' his horn<br>Already I'm so lonesome  
>I could die<em>

She smiles sadly and sighs before singing again.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
>Tell me that you'll wait for me<br>Hold me like you'll never let me go  
>Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane<br>Don't know when I'll be back again  
>Oh babe, I hate to go<em>

Quinn kisses her two best friends on the cheeks and walks away. She starts crying but doesn't show it to her friends.

"We love you very much, Quinn!" Brittany yells out as her voice echoes through LAX.

From a distance, Quinn turns around and a smile is painted on her face. Brittany and Santana don't see the tears, but just smile back. She yells back, "Get back together and make me happy! Make yourselves happy. I'll see you at your guys's wedding!" She walks through the security gate and disappears.

Brittany and Santana blush at the statement and eye each other a bit awkwardly. The tears have subsides. Leave it to Quinn to ruin all perfect moments that be cherished.

"So." Santana is the first one to speak. "May you take me home?" She looks at Brittany and shrugs her shoulders.

Brittany grabs Santana's arm and locks them together while playing the gentleman. "Hey, wanna grab dinner? I'm hungry." Her stomach growls.

Santana laughs. "Yeah, what do you feel like eating?" She checks her watch. "It's barely going to be six anyways."

"I really want some pho and buns and spring roll and more pho." Brittany pushes Santana through the crowd of people waiting for the elevator and walks to her car. She opens and closes the door for Santana. She misses and loves Quinn and all, but she's misses Santana even more. She wants to make the best of things with the time they have left.

"I'm paying then, okay?" Santana suggests.

"I'm the one taking you out to dinner, not you!" She smiles and looks at Santana. "Besides, I'm the one asking for a date."

Santana blushes at the word. "Date..?"

"Yes." Brittany says in confidence. She masks her blushing with a smile and pride.

"That would be lovely…" Santana gulps and looks outside the window where rain is playfully splattering. A date with Brittany… Oh dear lord, please let this be a great dinner.

* * *

><p>"So, Santana." Brittany intertwines her fingers together and places her chin on the top of her hands. "When are you going to Europe?" She needs to know.<p>

"Well, let's see…" She thinks in her mind. "I still have two more months left." She smiles and quickly raises the menu between them trying to escape the blue eyes.

Brittany just smiles and sighs. Two months is a long ways, but then again two is an awfully small number.

"Hey, Britt Britt?" Santana puts the menu down and looks at Santana with a pout. "I haven't really had Vietnamese food before…" She admits.

Brittany smiles and grabs Santana's left hand across their table. "I'll order for you!" She then intertwines their fingers together. The lacing is perfect. Their hands are like puzzle. Brittany feels her heart beat.

Santana feels her heart beat and looks into the ocean eyes she loves submerging in.

"May I take your order?" The waitress asks looking down at their fingers. She didn't look uncomfortable. She just smiled very sweetly.

"May we have five spring rolls, four pork buns, and two large bowls of your special pho please?" She looks at Santana and nods her head.

"Sounds perfect, Britt." She smiles genuinely. "Oh, may we also have water and hot tea please?"

"Of course. I am Chi and I shall be serving you for tonight." She walks away and yells out their order in Vietnamese.

For a few minutes, they stared at each other. They looked at every facial feature, curves of the body and just the love they had for one other. It is undeclared but is known and felt strongly. The few fleeting and romantic stares and glances they shared seem to expand to hours, days, months, even years for loss time.

Brittany rubs Santana's hand with her thumb, stroking sweet touches onto velvet, sun kissed skin. She smiles and can't look away from the girl who has always had her heart.

Santana's heart is practically jumping out of its ribcage. Her love for Brittany can't be contained. She just stares back as lovingly as Brittany is. The way her hand is holding tightly onto Brittany's screams out, "I will never let you go again."

The interlocking of their eyes created an intense atmosphere between them. Intense, SEXUAL atmosphere. Their smiles disappeared and only hitch breathing escaped their lips. Their eyes no longer played sweet innocence, but hunger can be seen. They needed to feel each other and their hearts.

Just as Santana opens her mouth to say something their waitress, Chi, comes back with their ordered drinks.

Santana sighs and looks at Brittany with loving eyes again.

"I come back with your order." The waitress goes to the counter and gets their spring rolls, pork buns, and large special pho. "Here you go and enjoy." She walks away smiling at the two girls.

"Holy crap, Brittany. This is a lot!" Santana stares at the healthy amount of food on the table.

Brittany shrugs and smiles brightly, "Technically, this food is healthy." She inhales the sweet and oriental smell. "Don't worry we get two spring rolls each and I get three pork buns and you get two."

"Wait, that's not fair!" Santana frowns playfully.

"I eat more than you!" She laughs but then blushes.

Santana looks at the blonde curiously and blushes herself. Eat is a very sexual word. She has to break the tension. "So, where should I start..?" She shakes of her blushing moment and looks at the blonde.

"Oh, um, try the spring rolls. They're so fresh and delicious! Dip it on the sauce!" The blonde responds almost too quickly.

Santana dips the transparent wrap into a brown murky sauce and takes a bite. "Oh wow." Her mouth is full so she had to cover her mouth. "That's crunchy and delicious. Is that peanut sauce?" She's having a mouthgasm at the moment.

They start eating their food first eating the spring rolls and then of to devour the pork buns.

"These are so cute." Santana looks at the little puff of white bread. "Is the pork inside?"

Brittany nods her head in delight of eating her second pork bun in a matter of seconds. "Seriously San, just eat and you will love. Let the food speak for you!" She winks at the Latina.

Santana smiles and takes a mouthful of white, fluffy bread with brown sweet and pungent pork into her mouth. "MMMmmmm!" Santana moans out.

The whole restaurant full of Vietnamese people stop eating their food and look at the Latina with curious yet friendly eyes.

Santana realizes what she does and swallows the pork bun in her mouth. She sits still for a few seconds and looks around blushing. She stands up and bows her head and saying, "I'm sorry." She does it several times and sits back down embarrassed.

Brittany just chuckles on the outside but is dying of laughter on the inside. "It's her first time eating Viet food!" She yells out to the restaurant. "She loves it!"

One man that right next to Santana taps her on the shoulder. "No sorry. Food good, yes?" He has a thick Vietnamese accent but can be understood. He rubs his stomach and goes, "Mmmmm!" And he gives two thumbs up.

"It is very appreciated in Vietnam and in Vietnamese culture to slurp your food. Going 'Mmmm' is very good too. Means food is very good!" Chi said from behind talking to Santana. "It's good sign for us!"

Chi and the man nod, smile and talk to each other in Vietnamese that seems as if they were congratulating one another on their cuisine.

The restaurant cheers in approval and smiles at the Latina before they go back to their dinner and conversations.

"Oh my god!" Santana puts her head on her hand and laughs. "That was embarrassing!"

"Hey, at least you're appreciated here!" Brittany finishes her third pork bun and watches Santana eat.

"Brittany!" Santana playfully slaps Brittany's hand pulling away from their hand hold. "Stop watching me, I'm trying to eat my delicious Vietnamese food in peace."

Brittany pouts at her lonely hand and stares at Santana with puppy dog eyes.

Santana rolls her eyes and smiles. She interlaces their fingers once more and eats the rest of her pork buns.

"Britt, I'm kind of full…" Santana burps a little burp and blushes. "Sorry."

"Bullshit!" She whispers out. "You're eating everything! I am paying for this!" She starts putting greens and sprouts on Santana's bowl. She even added hot pepper sauce with the seeds. "Eat! It's very delicious."

Santana sighs and drinks warm aromatic tea. "I'm ready." She copies Brittany and picks up the bowl and chopsticks.

Brittany grabs greens, sprouts, noodle, chicken and shrimp with her chopsticks and stuffs her mouth making loud slurp noises and splattering the soup everywhere. "Ah! That hits the spot. Try!" She looks at Santana.

Santana brings the bowl near her chin and uses her chopsticks to grab noodles, shrimp and greens. She blows on it for a second just to make sure she doesn't burn her tongue and puts it in her mouth. "Oh my Mmmm!" She did it again. The restaurant looks at her with approval before going back to their own bowls and slurp away.

"Good huh?" Brittany nods.

"Good? Delicious!" Santana takes another mouthful this time slurping a lot more slurping and moaning out pure mouthgasm goodness. It's fresh, it's crunchy, it's soft, it's hot, it's delicious and Santana can totally finish this.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana finish their noodles and all the good stuff. They pick up their bowls and clink their bowls together in toast for Santana's first time eating Vietnamese food before drinking the soup in one gulp.<p>

"Damn, that was good!" Santana breathes out and rubs her belly. "I am definitely full." She looks at Brittany lovingly. "Thank you."

"I'll pay now and let's get outta here!" She calls Chi and gives her card. "Hey, can I see your place..?" She asks carefully. "I haven't seen it, so yeah…" That really wasn't the reason but it's legit.

"My place?" Santana sits up abruptly. She's embarrassed to let Brittany see it. There is nothing there but a bed. "I have nothing but a bed there, Britt…"

"I just wanna see…" She pouts as they walk to the counter and retrieve Brittany's card.

It's still raining outside and the gloom seem to bare down on Brittany, making her sadder.

Santana sighs and says, "Fine. You did pay for my dinner!"

"This is a date so it's customary for you to invite me over." Brittany chuckles as they run to her car.

"Shall we?" Santana asks.

Brittany drives off into the rain towards Santana's empty apartment.

Good thing there's a bed in case Brittany wants to "sleep over". Good thing the apartment empty so they don't accidentally break something IF something does happen. We'll see.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously you guys. If you have not tried pho yet, try it! It's very delicious! Spring rolls and the buns are delicious too! The previous chapter, I talked about a movie called Battle Royale. Watch that, everyone I show it to ends up loving it! Those are my recommendations (: If you don't notice, I have them with food all the time. It brings family and friends together, I think. That's why have dinners with your family!<strong>

**Please review and tell me how you think the story is going! No likes, good, boo? Have a great day now!**


	11. Second First Time

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I took took meds that knocked me out the whole day. Anyways, you guys will enjoy this chapter. Just look at the title, I think it pretty much says it all (:**

* * *

><p>"Well, this is it…" Santana let Brittany in her apartment. She opens the door and turns on the light revealing nothing.<p>

The blonde looks around the apartment. It is empty. It's actually emptier than empty. It felt cozy though. It had a home feel to it. She walks towards the balcony and smiles. "You have a very nice view here, even though your apartment is empty as my head." She turns back to Santana and smiles.

"Hey…" Santana walks up to Brittany, making no space between them. "Your head isn't empty." She steps closer and Santana breaks the boundaries between them. "You're a genius, Brittany." Santana reaches up to cup Brittany's cheeks. "I've always known that." She smiles.

They just stood there looking at each other. Santana and Brittany's hearts' were beating as one. They can feel it.

Brittany quickly grabs Santana's back with her left arm and her right hand pushed Santana's face to her own. Brittany's kisses Santana first. She needs to feel Santana. She needs to smell her. She needs to touch her. She needs to memorize her. She needs to show her love.

Santana stood shock, but giving in to Brittany's passionate kiss. She kisses in return molding their lips together. She breathes hard because her insides are burning from recognition of the memory she's been dreaming of for years. She felt her heart light up. Santana puts her arms around Brittany's neck and tiptoes trying to get into Brittany deeper.

Brittany flicks her tongue at Santana's bottom lip and receives a moan from the Latina. She smiles and grabs Santana's ass and squeezes it.

"Brittany…" Santana moans out and breaks their kiss. Once she returns to the pale, pink lips she loves, they start making out. Santana opens her mouth and let's Brittany play with her tongue. Their tongues play hide and seek with each other, except more sexual.

Brittany pushes her tongue and Santana sucks it. "Wow…" She opens her eyes and smiles at Santana. "I've missed this." She stares lovingly at Santana and takes the girls' jacket off gingerly, making sure she's taking things slow and is a gentlewoman about it. She takes her jacket off and looks around the room. She shrugs and just puts the jackets on the floor. Brittany stands back up and pulls Santana close to her once more.

"I'm dizzy." Santana chuckles and looks at Brittany. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Maybe." Brittany winks playfully. She puts Santana's left hand on her should and holds her right hand with her left hand. She then places her right on Santana's back. "Dance with me."

"It'll be my pleasure." They start swaying back and forth.

Brittany isn't the best singer but she sings anyway.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,  
>When the world is cold,<br>I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
>And the way you look tonight.<em>

Brittany spins Santana out and spins her back into her arms and turns Santana back facing her. She's always wanted to do this with Santana, well grander.

Ever since she's watched _Beauty and the Beast _as a little girl, she's wanted to dance with her love one. Now, she can live her childhood dream and dance with Santana, her love one. They might not be wearing beautiful, golden dresses on dancing in a nice, candlelit room, but this is still perfect.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
>And your cheeks so soft,<br>There is nothing for me but to love you,  
>And the way you look tonight.<em>

Santana smiles and is falling in deeper love with the blonde. She regrets leaving the blonde but she couldn't love Brittany if she didn't love herself first. Knowing Brittany still loves her, it heals her.

_With each word your tenderness grows,  
>Tearing my fear apart...<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
>It touches my foolish heart.<em>

Brittany takes Santana's right hand and puts it against her heart. Santana laughs which makes Brittany smile brightly and sways side to side and around the room taking wider steps.

Santana can feel Brittany's heart race against her palm. She feels Brittany for the first time after four years.

_Lovely ...  
>Never, ever change.<br>Keep that breathless charm.  
>Won't you please arrange it?<br>'Cause I love you ...  
>Just the way you look tonight.<em>

Brittany slows their swaying and their dancing around the room and Santana follows suit. She looks down and stares into Santana's chocolate eyes.

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
>Just the way you look to-night.<em>

Brittany leans and captures Santana's soft lips. She runs her hands up Santana's body and tangles her fingers into Santana's hair.

"Brittany…" Santana whispers out when they part lips.

Brittany doesn't stop herself and carries Santana into her arms and she kisses her feverishly.

Santana wraps her legs around Brittany and kisses back. Well, it's more making out than kissing really. She sprawls her arms around Brittany's top and pulls up. She feels Brittany's skin for the first time in many years and she melts into the contact.

Brittany's skin burns with Santana's touch. She shudders and pushes her tongue through Santana's lips. She grabs and holds Santana's left ass cheek, keeping her up and rips her plaid top off with her right hand and all the buttons pop off landing on the floor.

Santana moans at the roughness Brittany is displaying. It's going to be a good ride tonight.

Their lips are still crashing and Santana rushes to take off Brittany's bra. Once Santana is able to unclasp the red bra off of her love, she looks up into the blue eyes for permission.

Brittany nods and she feels her bra come off. She closes her eyes. Her breath hitches. She feels the exposure. She can feel Santana looking at her. She smiles and opens her eyes to look at Santana.

"You've never changed, Brittany." Santana takes her hands and runs through Brittany's golden hair. "You're perfect as ever." She kisses Brittany's eyes one by one and looks at her blue eyes intently and lovingly. "You are better than perfect."

Brittany goes to the other door that leads to the bedroom. She doesn't break away from Santana's eyes.

Santana opens the door behind her and reveals the only thing in the bedroom, the mattress.

Brittany walks carefully inside, keeping the light off and kneels down. She kisses Santana's forehead and carefully lays her down in the bed. "Are you okay with this, San..?"

Santana sits up and chuckles. "Please, Brittany! Have your devilish ways with me!" She says in a playful yet dramatic tone.

"Oh you!" Brittany pushes her down roughly back on the mattress and puts her hands on Santana pant button. She breathes out and unbuttons.

Santana lifts her ass up so Brittany can pull her jeans off. She laughs as Brittany falls on her butt pulling the pants off of her.

"It's not funny!" Brittany pounces on top of Santana and puts all her weight on the petite Latina. "You're going to get it!" She takes Santana hands and puts them over her head. She uses her right hand to pin the Latina's wrists down on the bed and splays her left hand over Santana's bra protected breasts.

"Oh god…" Santana moans out. Brittany's touches familiar yet alien. Not feeling Brittany for so long just teases Santana's sexual appetite even more.

Good thing Santana's bra clasp is on the front. Brittany undoes the bra easily and throws it to the side. She feels the girls' breasts and receives pleasurable moans. She takes the tip of her tongue and circles it around to each nipple.

Santana squirms underneath Brittany's weight. She wants her hands all over Brittany. "Brittany… Oh my-"

Brittany lightly bites a nipple and Santana screams, "BRITT!" She lets go of Santana's wrists and sits up backing away from her. "Did I hurt you?"

Santana didn't like the contact broken, so she straddles Brittany swiftly and places one of her breast in Brittany's mouth and moaning instantly at the contact. "Brittany, don't go…" She moans out loud.

Brittany is surprised by the girls' dominance but she follows her. Her tongue is lavishing Santana's breasts, sucking, nipping, licking, and biting. She can feel her arousal grow with each moan escaping Santana's mouth. She scratches Santana's back slowly with her finger nails and slips her hands inside Santana's black underwear. She cups her ass cheeks and gives them a good squeeze. She pulls away from the tan breasts and smirks. "San, I can feel you super wet."

"Britt Britt baby… I need you…" Santana breathes heavily. She moans whenever Brittany squeezes her ass. Her eyes look intently at the blue eyes, pleading.

Brittany reaches all the way over to Santana's wet folds and slips a finger in. She starts pumping slowly from behind while Santana is facing her.

Santana leans forward and rests her head on Brittany's shoulder. "Oh god… Brittany…"

Brittany struggles a bit. "San, you're so tight!" Good thing Santana is super wet or this would have been painful. She slips another finger.

Santana bites Brittany's shoulders at the tension she feels between her legs. It doesn't hurt her but it she is very tight.

"Am I hurting you?" Brittany pushes Santana up and looks at the chocolate eyes through the dark.

"No…" Santana manages to say out loud. "I haven't been with anyone else." She admits to the blonde. "I never touched myself either." She pushes her ass out so Brittany can go deeper. "I only want you…" She moans out loud.

"Really?" Brittany moans out hearing Santana's confession. She never wanted the girl to know but she doesn't want her getting touched by anyone else, only her. "I masturbate to you…" Brittany shyly admits, but since we're being truthful.

Santana imagines Brittany fingering herself naked in bed and her intensity inside is building. She starts pumping along with Brittany's thrusting rhythm. "Oh god! Oh god!" She clearly not giving a shit who hears her, she needs this.

Brittany can feel herself getting wet as well. She retreats her fingers away from Santana and rushes quickly to unzip and take her own pants and underwear off.

Santana plops on the bed on her stomach. She looks behind and watches Brittany take off her pants and underwear. She takes off her own and throws it to the side. Looking at Brittany. Still feeling Brittany inside her. She can't help but start rubbing her clit under her.

Brittany sees Santana and moans out loud. "You're so fucking sexy!" She gets on top of Santana and starts humping her ass slowly at first and then she picks up space. "Keep doing that, San. It's fucking hot…" As she humps, she can feel her clit get touched by Santana's skin. She joins the Latina in moaning creating a beautiful symphony of moaning women.

They mold perfectly together as always.

Santana rubs herself faster feeling skin on her, humping her, getting to know her again. "Britt…" She moans out and looks behind her, watching the blonde ride her ass.

Brittany leans forward and kisses Santana. She bites the plump Latina bottom lip she's missed so much as she pulls away. She reaches over Santana and slips three fingers this time.

"SHIT!" Santana yells out. Damn, doesn't this feel good? She arches her back her supports herself by being in a kneeling push up position but with her legs open.

Brittany kneels up as well still keeping her mold with Santana intact and supporting herself with one arm while the other one pumps in and out of Santana. She rapidly humps Santana. She can feel herself coming closer. "Santana! I'm close!" She pumps her fingers in and out faster making wet plopping sounds against the Latina's wet, heated folds.

Santana rubs herself faster. The thrusting and the humping are all too much. She needs the release soon, VERY soon.

In an instant both girls reach their high and moan out loud in unison. They saw stars as they orgasm together. But what's even better is that they saw each other. They felt each other. They still love each other.

Brittany plops on top of Santana causing Santana to go down as well. They breathe hard, especially Santana since Brittany's weight is comfortably crushing her. Brittany lifts her head up and moves the raven hair to the side. She places little kisses on the tan neck.

Santana giggles weakly. "Brittany, that tickles me, you know that."

"That's why I do it." She places one last kiss before lying on her back and dragging Santana on top of her.

Santana nuzzles herself in Brittany's neck and her arms tucked underneath her.

Brittany hugs the girl and says, "I love you."

Santana looks at the blue eyes and kisses her lips. She nuzzles back into Brittany's pale neck and says in return, "I love you more."

They smile. They fall asleep. They are together.

Their second first time is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Still unsure whether you like where the story is going? Let me know, please!<strong>


	12. For You Part I

**Sorry for taking a while to do this. I have been very busy and very sick-like. I wanted to make this part a long while but then the story would end sooner and I don't want that. So, this is part I for For You.**

* * *

><p>A month and two weeks later<p>

"Tom! Get off the fucking table!" Santana scolds the growing grey kitten she fought a month ago.

Brittany picks him up and pouts at Santana. "He's just saying good morning to us." She places him down and sits. "Stop calling him Tom! His name is Sir Duke Wellington."

"I prefer Tom to be honest with you." Santana places Brittany's breakfast in front of her. "Three scrambled eggs, two sausages, hash brown, two toasts, and a coffee." She kisses the pale forehead and sits across from her.

"Thank you!" She takes a sausage and finishes in one bite. "You're the best, baby! I'll cook dinner tonight!"

"Wait, no." She reaches across and holds Brittany's hand. "I'm taking us out tonight, remember?" She smiles and starts eating her food never letting go of Brittany's hand. "The whole day actually."

"Oh right. Sounds good." Brittany drinks coffee and looks lovingly at Santana eating. "I really like this. I wake up to you next to me, making me breakfast, dropping you off at work, picking you up, going out, having nasty, nasty, nasty, sex," they both giggle and wink at it each other "and sleeping next to you." She smiles genuinely. "I really love you, San." She eats starts eating again.

"Same here, Britt Britt." She smiles back in return. "I would love to have this every day with you until we grow old." Then guilt and pain struck on her face.

"San." Brittany looks at Santana seriously. "I want you to go to school there, okay?" She rubs the tan hand in comfort. She didn't like the idea but Santana needed to go to school. "We'll always find a way to each other, even if it means I almost hit you with my car." They laugh hard.

"I love you Brittany Susan Pierce. Please always remember that." Santana smiles again.

"I love you Santana Lopez. Please always remember that I will kick your ass if you abandon my heart ever again." Brittany sticks out her tongue and takes scrambled eggs and fills her mouth.

Santana giggles like a little girl.

"So, where are we going?" Brittany looks at Santana.

"You really want to know?" Santana puts her fork down and looks at Brittany with a smile.

"Yeah, it's like 5 AM, San. We both know you don't wake up this early." The blonde shrugs and starts shoving food down her throat.

"Well, we are going to San Diego and spend a whole day there." She says casually.

"Really?" Brittany bit back her excitement. "What are we going to do there?" She squirms in her seat. "Are we going to..?"

"Yup! It's your birthday present." Santana finishes her food and coffee and places them in the sink. "If I were you, I'd finish and pack up." She walks towards the bedroom and looks back. "We're leaving in 30 minutes." And slips inside the room.

"OH. MY. GOD." Brittany shoves the food down her throat and drinks the coffee really quickly. She runs to the sink and washes their dishes. "SAN! WAIT! I'M COMING!" She runs towards the bedroom. "HELP ME PACK!"

* * *

><p>After their first second time, Brittany asked Santana to move in with her. Grant it, it'll only be a short while, but Brittany wanted Santana with her. Santana agreed happily. Brittany asked Santana to be her girlfriend on the first night they lived together and as a yes Santana made Brittany a happy woman that night. They didn't have trouble moving things because Santana never really had anything in their empty apartment other than Santana's clothes and the mattress. Well, they never took the mattress out and they just left it. They've been inseparable ever since. Pretty much every night, they'd make love and whisper sweet nothing into each other's ears and hearts.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Santana and Brittany sport safari outfits Santana secretly bought for them. Light brown khaki shorts with a matching light brown khaki button top, hiking boots and safari hats.<p>

Santana's always known that Brittany loves animals and going to the zoo, so she went all out. They are at the San Diego Safari Park.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" Brittany jumps in the passenger seat as Santana parks the car. "YAY!" She yells out loud.

"Brittany, we aren't inside yet!" She laughs and kisses her girlfriends' nose.

"San! THIS. IS. THE. BEST. PRESENT. EVER!" She turns to Santana and feverishly crashes their lips together.

"Slow down there, tiger!" Santana laughs out loud. "Come on."

You can't really count the Safari Park as a zoo; it is huge compared to other zoos in the country. The animals were literally living free in their habitat. Their cages were spacious and it looks like their natural habitat.

This trip is for a surprise for Brittany for her birthday and all but the way Santana's mouth is dropping and dragging on the ground defines that she is in much surprise as well.

"This place is GINORMOUS!" As she walks inside the entrance. "Look at this, Britt!" She turns around with her mouth gaping open and her arms spread out.

"I know! You're going to love this as much as I am!" Brittany runs to Santana and grabs her hand. "Come on!" She takes the map out and points to an area Santana didn't even have a chance to glace at. "Let's go here first!" The blonde barely grabs the tan fingers and drags her off through the entangled faux jungle and animals that lay ahead of them.

"SAN! LOOK AT THEM!" She points at dusty, plated, horned and gruffy looking group of animals.

"They're huge! But they look so calm. Asian white Rhino." Santana read the sign.

"Imagine getting rammed and run over with those horns!" Brittany cocks her head to the side and thinks. She imagines just standing right in front of the rhino with a red flag, taunting the rhinos but they don't move. "Wait, only bulls hate red flags…" She is lost.

Santana interlaces her fingers with the pale fingers and tugs the blonde out of her confusion. She smiles as the blue eyes return to reality and looks at her with loving eyes. "Don't get lost!" She boops the blondes' nose. "We barely just started!" She looks at the map Brittany is holding. "Oh, wanna watch the elephant eat?"

"YES!" Brittany jumps up and down in excitement. "San, this is seriously the best gift ever! I've always wanted to come here!" She jumps in Santana's arms, who almost fell over, but balanced herself while she carried her taller girlfriend.

"I know, Britt." She smiles and eases Brittany down carefully. "Since middle school. You've been telling me over and over again." She sticks her pinky out and Brittany happily holds it with her own pinky

"MOM! I want to go with them!"

They both turn around to a little, red headed boy pointing at them.

"They're going to the watch the elephant eat! I WANT TO GO WITH THEM!" He yells out.

A tired looking, but beautiful pregnant woman pushes a stroller with a toddler crying in it. "Sweety, please slow down. Mommy can't go any faster and your sister needs to be changed."

The little boy runs behind Brittany and Santana and barely peeks at her mom through Santana's legs.

The pregnant lady power walks to them. "I am so sorry for Russ!" Her face trembles with apology. "Russ! Say you're sorry and let's get going!" She walks around and the boy isn't there but hid behind his sisters' stroller. "RUSS!"

Santana felt uncomfortable and awkward. She's never been the one to interact with children. Her and babysitting never works out, plus kids hate her like how she hates everyone.

Brittany on the other hand likes this boy named Russ. She felt sympathy for the pregnant and fatigued woman. She has a bright idea.

"Hi! My name's Brittany and this is my girlfriend Santana." She points at herself then to the petite and beautiful woman next to her. She bends down and looks at the little boy hiding behind the stroller. "Hi, Russ."

"Wait, two girls can like each other?" Russ emerges from behind looking at the two girls and their connected pinkies.

"Yes, sweety. It's perfectly fine for two girls and two guys to love each other." She walks to her eldest and smiles. She bends down and runs her fingers through his red hair. "Love is love." She looks at Santana and Brittany.

"I want to marry Santana someday because I love her." Brittany tugs Santana in for a hug.

Santana blushes through her olive skin and her heart ran from her chest like a cheetah. She gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek. _So, she does want to eventually marry me._ Santana's heart grew three sizes larger and so did her smile.

"So, if I marry a boy, you'd still love me?" He looks and hugs his mom.

"I will always love you, Russ." She kisses her forehead. "I will love you more if we go change your sister soon." She stands up and coos at the little red headed toddler in the stroller. The toddler laughs at the playful comfort being expressed to her.

"But mom!" He looks at Santana and Brittany and back to his mom. "I really want to go with them…" He starts tearing but holds his sadness in. He sulks to his mom.

"Thank you for being a good boy, Russ." She pats him on the head and sighs. She clearly looks horrible for breaking the little boys' heart. "Next time we come back here, I promise it'll be better." She lifts up his chin and makes him look at her. "Next time, Mom won't be so tired and Dad won't be called back for work, okay?"

"Hi!" Brittany pops right next to the lady, which she startles. "I know this is going to sound extreme, but San and I can take him!" She jumps up and down, winking at Russ.

"REALLY?" Santana and Russ said in unison. Santana felt horrified thinking of having a little boy with them when it was a Brittany and her day only. Russ on the other hand felt excited and hopeful.

"That's too generous and I barely know you." The woman looks apologetic for her blunt reply.

"My name is Brittany Susan Pierce. I lived in Ohio all my life but a few years ago I moved to L.A. to attend UCLA. I didn't finish school but I am a choreographer for the PCD, several concerts, and the upcoming show called Glee. I am turning 23 in three weeks and it will be my pleasure to take your son around while you rest in your hotel." She smiles and sticks out her hand.

The woman gasps at the Brittany's profile, kindness and offering. She takes her the blondes' hand and shakes it. "My name is Elizabeth. It's very nice to meet you and Santana." She looks at Santana and smiles weakly.

"Is that a yes, Mom..?" Russ asks quietly.

"Well, I really don't know sweety." The woman's voice fades as she sees the frown in her son's face.

"If you take him with you, I am sure you will not be able to sleep at all because he will whine." Brittany shrugs her shoulders.

"I agree with you, but I really don't know you." The woman apologizes again.

Santana walks up next to Brittany and opens her mouth finally. "Pardon me, but I agree with Brittany. Your kid will whine. I mean look" she looks over her shoulder to the boy crying. "He hasn't stopped whining and it's getting really irritating."

Brittany nudges Santana's ribs.

"But, we are going to spend a whole day here. We aren't kid snatchers. Kids hate me, I promise you. Plus, you look tired. I think you could use some R&R." Gesturing the way the woman is yawning.

"I agree with you as well. You don't know us, but here." She fishes out for Brittany's car keys in her backpack and her wallet. She takes her money out and stuffs it back in the bag. "Here." She hands her the car keys and her wallet. "You have my identity and my girlfriends' car key."

Brittany smiles brightly at Santana for supporting her idea.

"He will be a handful." The woman caves and decides to let Russ go with them.

"YAAAAY!" Brittany and the little boy say in unison.

"Here's my number." Santana and the mother exchange numbers. "I promise you, we'll take care of ginger there." Pointing at Russ and Brittany holding hands jumping up and down.

"Thank you. My kids have been a handful during this vacation." She slumps on the bench and sighs. "Ever since my husband got called back to work, this vacation's been a crap hole. I thought getting away to relax would actually be relaxing, instead I am more tired than ever!" She looks at Brittany and Santana. She smiles. "You girls look trustworthy, plus," she looks through Santana's wallet. "I have your I.D., driver's license, and social security card." She laughs. "You really are doing me a huge favor."

"Trust us, we'll take care of him!" Brittany holds Russ's hand happily and the boy holds on tightly.

"Mom, go so we can go too!" The boy runs to his mom and kisses her forehead then runs back to hold Brittany's hand.

"Russ, be a good boy." She looks at the boy with threatening bug eyes. "Here you go." She hands Santana five $100 bills. "It's for all the food and the souvenirs you three want to buy. It's a thank you."

"Woah, someone's rich." Santana takes the money and puts it safely inside the back pack. "We'll pay for extra and we'll give you the change." She looks at Brittany and Russ with a smile. "You guys ready to go in an adventure?"

"YES!" Brittany and Russ say in unison again.

"Thank you again. I shall pick him up when I wake up." Elizabeth stands up and treads toward the exit with the toddler in the stroller.

"WUSS!" The little toddler in the stroller starts crying. "NO! WUSS!"

Santana rolls her eyes and walks towards them. "We'll take her too."

"It's too much already." Elizabeth says as she looks at Santana.

"I know, but it's nothing Britt and I can't handle." She shrugs and takes the diaper bag from the woman's shoulder and carries it. "I want your baby girl to make memories with her brother too." Santana shrugs and smiles. She looks at the little girl. "Hi, my name is Santana and you might hate me, but would you like to go with Russ?"

The little girl wipes her face and smiles. She nods her head slowly.

Brittany walks up to the stroller with Russ holding onto her hand. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Angela…" The girl laughs and shy's looking away.

"Aw, I actually like that name. That's cute!" Santana cutely does a baby talk but regains herself and starts pushing the stroller towards the path to the elephants.

"Wait, here!" Elizabeth opens Santana's backpack and stuffs another five $100 bill. "Another thanks. Keep the change. You guys are pretty much babysitting my kids."

"Geez, don't tell me you're married to Donald Trump!" Santana yells out in amazement. This family has a lot of dough in their name.

Elizabeth chuckles. "No, but I am married to a hardworking and loving man." She kisses Russ and Angela on the forehead and thanks Brittany and Santana before walking away and disappearing into the trees that leads to the exit.

"You better love me for this!" Santana crosses her arms and looks at Brittany.

Brittany giggles and looks at Santana lovingly. "This is good practice, San." She starts walking towards the trail that leads to the elephants.

Santana blushes yet again. First, Brittany introduces her proudly, and then admits she wants to marry her and now they're practicing for when they have their own kids.

Brittany calls back at her saying, "Angela needs a diaper change. See you there!" Then she and Russ run away towards the elephant.

Santana looks at the uncomfortable and fidgeting little girl in the stroller.

Angela is scratching her butt and making irritating grunting noises since she's uncomfortable in her diaper. She looks up at the beautiful Latina and hiccups threatening tears. "Itchy…" She complains.

"Wait, you actually are not crying cause of me?" Santana is surprised because the kid has not cried already and is talking to her. "You know what? Since I like you, I am going to change you." She pushes the stroller towards the restroom. She smiles proudly. She catches a big whiff the child's diaper since the air warm air is blowing against them and she gags. "Shi-ooot!" She needs to watch her mouth today.

"Today is going to be a loooooong day." She sighs out loud. She's starting to regret taking the gingers with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany and Santana with kids. What do you guys think? It'll turn out bad or it'll turn out good? Reviews and complaints if you don't like. Please, let me know. I love reading whatever you guys write to me (:<strong>


	13. For You Part II

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. Things have been going on but here you go! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I think she wants to get down, San." Brittany eyes the struggling girl in her stroller.<p>

"Heck no!" Santana yells out. "I don't want don't want to lose her and go to jail because she got eaten by lions, tigers and bears!"

"San, she wants to walk around." Brittany pouts and does the dog eyes.

Santana looks away from her girlfriend, but she knows for a fact that she's going to give in. She grunts and removes the little girl from the stroller. "Be good, okay?" She glares at the little ginger smiling up at her. "Hold your brothers' hand." She pushes the stroller ahead.

Angela runs to Santana's side and holds on to her khaki shorts and starts sucking her thumb.

Santana looks down in surprise. "Angela, hold Russ's hand." She tugs the little fingers away from her khaki shorts and walks a bit faster.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Angela plops herself on the floor and starts crying out loud with snot and spit coming out.

"Santana!" Brittany and Russ run to the crying girl. "San, that's really mean!"

"What did I do?" She throws her hands up in the air.

"Come here, baby." Brittany tries to carry Angela but the girl cries even more.

"Don't cry sissy! We're going to see the parrots and all the pretty birds in the cage!"

It didn't work, Angela just kept on crying and looking at Santana with sad, watery eyes.

Santana felt the pang of guilt run through her veins and to her heart. "Ugh! Fine!" She walks briskly over to the crying little girl and kneels next to her. "I'm sorry. I'll hold your hand." She said it in a nicer and calmer tone and then she holds out her hand.

Right after seeing Santana hold out her hand to her, Angela smiles and takes the tan hand. She giggles as she holds the hand and runs towards Santana to hug her neck.

Santana is surprised at how affectionate the little girl is to her and smiles. "You aren't so bad, kid." She returns the hug and stands up. "Shall we see the colorful birdies?"

Angela nods her hand and takes Santana's hand.

"Awww… I can so imagine you being a mom right now!" Brittany giggles and kisses Santana on the cheek who is clearly blushing. "That's sweet, San." She walks ahead and pushes the stroller for Santana and Russ is walking right next to her.

Santana keeps on blushing and doesn't say anything.

* * *

><p>For the past few hours, Santana, Brittany, Russ and Angela have gone half through the park visiting the elephants, gorillas, cute little meerkats, stinky warthogs, and now they are walking and going to the large bird cage that stores colorful birds. They have watched shows with birds flying here and there and animal interactions. Everything is actually going pretty smoothly. Russ and Angela have been well behaved and they seem to be having loads of fun with Santana and Brittany. So far, Santana and Brittany have bought the kids food and souvenir and<p>

* * *

><p>all kinds of crap they point at to make things easy for them plus, they have the money that was given to them.<p>

Five minutes of walking and they end up and I canopy of dark and light green forest of trees. They see a giant bird cage up ahead with hundreds of beautiful birds. They can see yellows, red, orange and green birds flying around and squawking at one another.

"Pretty!" Angela lets go of Santana's hand and runs towards.

"ANGELA!" Santana runs after the girl. She's fast but Santana's faster. She manages to scoop up Angela into her arms. Angela laughs happily and Santana can't help but laugh along with her. "For a ginger, you're cute!" She tickles the little girls' stomach who kicks and laughs even more.

"When you guys are done being all cute and adorable, come inside the bird cage. We have food for them!" Brittany smiles and looks at Angela and Santana laugh adoringly. Santana is the one.

"Come on, kiddo." Santana puts Angela down and grabs her hand. "Ready?"

Angela nods and they walk inside, closing the door behind them.

Santana stops, looks around her, and over her head. There were literally more birds than she expected. She breathes calmly but on the inside she's panicking. "Breathe. Breathe… It's just birds…" She starts flinching whenever she hears a bird flaps its wings. They're only in an enclosed bird cage with millions of birds flying around you.

"San, look!" Brittany has her arms stretched out horizontally and there are a dozen birds on her arms, happily sitting there.

Santana looks and smiles at the cute picture. She takes out the camera and snaps a memory of Brittany and the birds. She feels calmer. She hears Angela giggling behind her and she turns around.

A colorful bird is perched on top of Angel's head and it's tickling her.

Santana snaps a photo of the giggling little girl. She snaps a photo of Russ feeding the birds. Then she laughs and snaps a picture of Brittany literally covered in birds.

She stops and looks at her right shoulder. It was a bird that landed on her. The bird turns and looks at her.

"San, you look like a pirate!" Brittany laughs.

Santana is petrified but she smiles and talks to the bird. "H-hi th-there, Mr. Birdie."

"SQUAWK!" The bird flies off and leaves a present on Santana's shoulder.

"You puta madre! I'll rip your wings off!" She yells out in anger and all the birds in the cage stir and fly around. The Latina startled all of them.

"Head for the door!" Brittany grabs Russ's hand and runs to the door.

Santana does the same and gets Angela out there.

"That was fun! Right Ang?" Russ breathes heavily and smiles at his little sister.

"Yes!" Angela nods her head and looks at the bird cage again.

"EWWW! That stupid bird shat on me!" Santana cries out in disgust.

Brittany rolls her eyes and smiles. "Such a baby. Here," she takes out a wipe and starts cleaning Santana's shoulder off. "See, it's not so bad. It doesn't even smell."

"Thanks Britt Britt." Santana kisses Brittany's pink, pale lips quickly and smiles.

_If I can find you now,  
>things would get better<br>If I could reach this town  
>and run forever<em>

"Hello?" Santana answers her phone.

"Hi, is this Santana Lopez?" An unfamiliar voice can be heard over the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" Santana sighs out.

"This is Russ's and Angela's father, Eugene."

"Oh, hello. Do you want to speak to your kids, sir?" A sense of courtesy runs through her veins.

"I don't want to interrupt their fun but I do want to speak with you for a brief moment."

"Ah, okay." She smiles at Brittany and excuses herself walking twenty steps into the unfamiliar faux forest. "You want to speak to me?"

"Yes, I want to thank you for taking my kids with you."

"So, you're calling to instigate, am I correct?" Santana senses parental protection.

The man named Eugene over the phone laughs out loud. "No, not at all!" He can be heard catching his breathe on the other end of the line. "I want to thank you by inviting you and your girlfriend to New York."

Santana's taken aback. "Woah, hold up! That is way too much."

"Well, you really can't put a price on your childrens' happiness, right? I ruined the vacation because I had to go back here and work." He sighs. "You are doing me and my pregnant wife a really big deal. Thank you."

"I can assure you, Eugene. It is no trouble. Your kids are having a blast."

Angela laughs out loud in the background. Santana looks back and smiles at the happy picture.

"Is that my little Angel laughing?"

"Yeah. Your kids are wonderful so it's easy for us."

"My wife and I are not taking 'no' for an answer!" She kids.

"I'm leaving in two weeks."

"The sooner the better." He flips through papers. "Three days from now, first class, and Trump hotel. Sound good?"

"I, ugh…" She bites her lips and runs to Brittany. "Talk to my girlfriend, Brittany."

Brittany stares at Santana confusingly and takes the phone. "Hello..?" Brittany cocks her head to the side and scratches her forehead. "This is she." She nods her head and smiles brightly. "Heck yeah!" She jumps and fist pumps the air. "I'll tell her, alright." Her piercing blue eyes meet Santana's and she winks flirtatiously. "We'll see you on Friday. Bye." She hangs up the phone and tosses it to Santana.

"Ugh, Britt! You said yes didn't you?" Santana rubs her head in annoyance.

The blonde pouts and nods her head.

Santana rubs her head harder. She feels a tug on her hand.

Russ starts swinging Santana arm. "Sanny, I'm hungry again. The bird poop reminded me of ice cream and I want ice cream…"

"Hot!" Angela adds as she swings on Santana's free arm.

The Latina grunts and smiles, "Fine, fine. We'll take a break and get some ice cream!" She scrunches her nose in realizing the disgusting comparison Russ made of bird poo and ice cream. "Little man, that is sick and gross of you, but we'll sure as hell get you your bird poop ice cream!" She cheers out loud.

"You're the best, Sanny!" Russ screams out and hugs Santana tightly.

Angela joins in and climbs up into Santana's embrace.

Brittany runs to them and hugs all three tightly. "I love my girlfriend!"

Santana blushes tomato red and snarks out, "IT"S JUST ICE CREAM!"

* * *

><p><em>If I can find you now,<br>things would get better  
>If I could reach this town<em>

"Hello?" Santana's phone buzzed and rang out during the wait for the African Tram Safari. The tickets were not cheap but they did have money. The sun isn't so hot so Brittany and Santana thought it is the perfect time to go into the Safari ride and see the African animals up close in their almost natural faux habitat. Plus, they themselves have never done it before.

"Hi Santana!" A familiar voice came on the other end of the phone. The voice is more energized.

"I see that you slept well, ma'am." Santana smiles at the pregnant womans' recovery.

"Ahhhh." Elizabeth can be heard stretching. "Just woke up right now and about to get the kids."

"NO!" She yells out and people look at her awkwardly. Santana realizes her frantic reply and composes herself giving the stink eye to whoever else looks at her funny. "Give us another hour, please." She cups her mouth and the phone. "We are in line to go into the African Safari ride thing."

"Mmmm… Okay. I don't see why not." She yawns. "I'll get me some food. Oh! Did my husband call you already?"

"Ugh, yes! You are so lucky that I don't work anymore!"

"Good, because it'll be fun. It's a thank you. Plus, he has something for you girls. It's not such a bad deal really. I don't see why you're being a tight ass." Elizabeth laughs.

"I don't much have time here left. I'll just tell you and Eugene when we see each other in New York." Santana rolls her eyes. "I'll call you after we get done with ride and after we eat."

"Sounds good. Thank again." –Click!-

"San, come on!" Brittany held Russ's hand and Santana's.

Santana puts her phone away and lifts Angela in her arms. "Let's see some wild animals."

The tram was fairly lengthy and they ended up sitting neat the middle trams. The trams went through a winding pathway of smooth road just embedded on the wide, desert-like habitat for the African animals.

Santana placed Angela on her lap and sat near the right edge. Brittany let Russ sit on the edge on the left side but kept close to him just in case he would do something sporadic.

"Look Bee!" Russ stands up but Brittany immediately pushes him kindly back down so they wouldn't get in trouble or yelled at. "It's a giraffe!" His eyes go wide. "His neck is long!"

Brittany laughs and looks next to her. She's admiring Santana and the child on her lap.

"What's that, Angela?" Santana points at a slender, spotted cat sitting underneath the trees.

"Kitty!" Angela points at the cat and looks at Santana.

"Yes. Good job buddy!" She high fives the little girls. "That type of kitty is called a cheetah."

"Chee-duh?" Angela looks at Santana curiously.

"Eh," she smiles brightly bringing a smile on the little girls face, "almost perfect." She boops the little girls nose.

Throughout the tram ride, they saw more animals. There were rhinos, zebras, gazelles, ostriches and a lot more animals in the open African-like wilderness. Russ and Angela were not the only ones that awed and wowed, but also Santana and Brittany.

* * *

><p>After the tram ride, the quartet went to the Samburu Terrace to go get food.<p>

"Hi, can I get two Kid's Meal, two chicken sandwiches, two nachos with lots of salsa, four shakes, four waters, a beef burrito, four tacos, three orders of fries, and two burgers please!" Brittany smiles brightly at the cashier who is taken aback by the order.

The pimply boy looks over at the blonde and sees a glaring Latina and two ginger kids standing behind her. He shrugs and rings up the total and the order. "It'll be $67.39, total."

"Here you go!" Brittany hands over the a hundred dollar bill.

"How do you girls manage to stay skinny if you guys eat that much?"

Santana and Brittany turn around to a familiar voice.

"MOMMY!" Russ and Angela run to their mom.

She hugs her kids and kisses their forehead. "I miss you!" She looks up at Santana and Brittany. "May I join? I couldn't find anything and plus, I miss my kids."

"Of course, you're already paying anyways!" Santana kids. "Sit right over there. Britt and I will get the food. Would you like anything, Elizabeth?" She asks.

"Sounds great. I am starving and I will share with my kids." She holds Russ's and Angela's hand and walk to the table where Santana pointed to. They sit next to each other and chat away about the day's festivities and excitement.

Brittany snakes her arm around Santana's waist and kisses the Latina's cheeks. "I had so much fun today, San. Thank you." She hugs her girlfriend closer to her waist.

Santana giggles and smiles. "I'm glad! I really want you to enjoy today and the gingers didn't completely ruin the day." She jokes.

"You did amazing with Angela. She loves you." Brittany smiles at her girlfriend who snuggled into her body closer.

"The only third person to ever love me." She smiles sadly and looks at the blue eyes.

For a moment, they just look at each other and getting lost in each other's eyes. It seems as if their eyes and the tranquility they bestow are the only ones that comfort them in the precious time that is left.

"Orders ready!" The boy lay out three trays of piping hot and delicious looking and smelling food.

"I get two plates since I am an expert at waitressing and you can get the last one." Santana kisses Brittany's pale cheeks and takes her trays to the table. "Dinner time!"

Brittany follows suit and sits next to Santana when she brings the food to them. "Dig in everyone!"

* * *

><p>As dinner progressed Elizabeth asked Santana and Brittany how long they've been together, which made the girls talk about their past hardships and their reunion. Elizabeth asked about them individually, their outlook in life, their future, and just admired the couple. They discussed about Friday and leaving on an early plane because they have a lot to do in just two days and besides, Santana would be leaving soon. Santana finally tells Elizabeth that she is actually excited to go back to New York because she and Brittany gets to visit Quinn, their lovely best friend!<p>

"We shall see you in the airport in New York then!" Elizabeth turns around and gives each girl a hug. "Thank you, again."

"It's no problem at all." Santana smiles and picks up Angela to hug her. "I'll see you soon, kiddo." She puts the girl in the car seat and secures it. "You too little guy!" She messes Russ's already messed hair.

Brittany waves goodbye at the children in the car. "Bye bye you guys!" She picks up the plastic bags and the souvenirs Russ and Angela made them buy. "I'll put this in the trunk, okay?"

"Thank you." Elizabeth goes in the driver seat and starts the car.

Brittany comes back around next to Santana and waves goodbye.

-HONK- -HONK- The car drives off into the almost setting sun.

"So, shall we get going? Traffic is going to be bad." Brittany pouts in sadness. She doesn't want to leave.

Santana raises her eyebrows and looks at her saddened girl. "Who said we're done here?" She kisses the pale cheek. "We are spending the night here!"

"San, are you kidding me?" Brittany's went dead serious.

Santana is taken aback and scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "Yeah, we're doing that Roar and Snore thing… We're sleeping with the animals, Britt Britt."

Brittany didn't say anything. If anything, she looks petrified and nonchalant.

"Hey are you okay?" Santana inches closer to Brittany.

The blonde pounces the shorter girl knocking them on the ground and cries from happiness. "Santana. You. Are. The. Best. Ever." She hiccups and cries even more. "I love you."

"Hey, baby. Don't cry. This is all for you." She kisses Brittany's lips. "I love you." She gets up and pulls Brittany up along with her. "Come on, we have to go back to the car and get the pillows and sleeping bags."

Brittany grabs Santana's hands and races through the leaving cars to their car and get their stuff. "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>How does everyone like the story so far? Let me know! (:<strong>


	14. For You Finale

**No, this isn't the end of the story just the chapters of For You. Don't fret readers! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The sun has set and the stars painted across the dark blue sky. Being in a secluded area, the Milky Way can be actually seen. Santana and Brittany settled in a fairly sized tent that has no electricity, just few gas lamps and flashlights, no bathroom near them and no bed. There were only a few couples around them, and by a couple they mean three other couples and that was it.<p>

Santana and Brittany sat in front of a campfire making smores and listening to the elephants cry and the lions roar. The fire ablaze set before them burned brightly in the embers of orange and red. The warmth is comforting for it was not too hot. It is perfect.

"I'm sorry I couldn't afford the better tent with the electricity and the bed…" Santana felt embarrassed.

"San," Brittany put an arm around Santana's shoulder and scoots closer to her girlfriend, creating a perfect mold of them. "I really, really, really love this. It has been the best present ever."

Santana looks up and literally sees stars in Brittany's eyes. It was mesmerizing and more beautiful than the night sky. She knows Brittany is being honest with her. She rests her head on Brittany's shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Jenna and this is my fiancé, Tom." "Hello!" A couple with British accents approaches them from behind and greets them.

"Hi, I'm Brittany and this is my girlfriend, Santana." They both stand up and shake hands with the couple.

"Nice to meet both of you!" The British girl hugs Santana and Brittany. "I was wondering, would you two like to accompany us to the backdoor tours and possibly have dinner after?" Jenna looks at her boyfriend and smiles back at Santana and Brittany.

Santana shrugs her shoulders. "I don't see why not. Shall we, my lady?" She bows and offers her hand to Brittany.

Brittany curtsies and takes the offered hand before her and receives a light kiss on the hand from Santana.

* * *

><p>The two pairs stroll along the pathway in the faux desert quietly at first.<p>

"I am assuming you are a couple, correct?" Tom asks politely.

Santana turns around and glares at the black haired, blue eyed, pale boy. "Yeah, you got a problem with that…?" Her voice is threatening.

"I didn't mean to pry, miss…" He recoils and hides behind his fiancé.

"His sister was a lesbian and they were not much close with one another." Jenna said kindly. "He's always known but she's never admitted to him."

"Santana took a while." Brittany pokes Santana's arms she's hanging onto. "Not everyone will agree."

"My parents disowned me when I was seventeen." Santana admits and she doesn't know why. "It's funny how your parents are supposed to love you through everything but they end up neglecting you the most…" She smiles weakly. "Funny…" She feels a strong hand place on her shoulder.

"I understand where you are coming from, Santana." Tom squeezes Santana's shoulder. "My sister committed suicide for loving a woman. Our parents and the society judge too much and are close minded."

"We're very sorry to hear that..." Brittany says sadly.

Tom goes back and holds Jenna's hand firmly. "An open mind is an open heart."

"An open mind is an open heart…" Santana whispers to herself and smiles.

"I just see my sister so much looking at you two. I miss her and I truly hope she knew that I loved her. I still do." He smiles. "I know she thought I hated her too. Whenever I tried talking to her, she would run away thinking I was going to be an adversary."

"I'm sure she was afraid as hell, but she must know that you did love her. If not then, now." Santana said lovingly and she smiles at the guy who lost his sister tragically.

"Elephants!" Brittany and Jenna scream out from the top of their lungs! Both girls look at each other and race towards the bathing elephants.

"Your girl is like that too, huh?" Santana smiles as she walks slowly next to Tom. "Does she ever get annoying?" She looks at Tom through her peripherals.

"Yes, she is always so enthusiastic." He looks at Santana and smiles. "And as for the second question, NEVER! You know the answer to this one." He winks.

"Never. They just get more adorable and more beautiful and amazing and-" Santana caught herself praising the girl she is madly in love with. She blushes through her tan skin.

"Hey! Don't be ashamed." Tom smiles widely. "I'm in love as much as you." He looks at Santana happily. "I can tell you love Brittany. She is very lucky to have you." Tom signals for Santana to take his arm and go to the elated girl fangirling over the elephants.

For the first time in her life, Santana actually likes a guy. She likes the British accented gentleman named Tom.

* * *

><p>The pair of couples went all around the animal park and went behind the scenes. They were able to feed the elephants up close, pet the cheetahs, have a tiny, horny monkey hump Santana's head, Brittany cuddle with the lion named Simba and basically do everything they wouldn't be able to do during the day time. After, the group went to an oriental restaurant in the park and had huge bowls pho for dinner since neither Jenna or Tom ever ate pho before. Now, they are heading back to the campsite to have dessert.<p>

"San! That was so awesome!" Brittany runs behind Santana and gets a piggy back ride.

Santana almost falls forward but balances herself out. She smiles and starts running towards their tent. "Hold on, Britt Britt." Although Brittany is clearly taller than Santana, she is able to carry her easily.

Tom and Jenna smile at one another and follow behind Santana and Brittany.

"We made it first!" Brittany jumps off of Santana's back and scoops Santana into her arms. "I hope you two don't mind, but I want to alone with Santana." She winks at Jenna and Tom and carries Santana inside their tent.

Santana blushes and looks at Jenna and Tom who make cat calls at them both.

"Have a fun night you two! We'll have our own fun!" To yells out.

"Tom!" Jenna laughs and runs to their tent five tents away from Santana and Brittany's. Their flirtatious laughter disperses into the starry night and cool air outside.

Brittany gingerly places Santana in the center of the tent. "Wait here while I set everything up for us." Brittany turns on her flashlight and turns on the portable lamp and lantern that cozily lights up the tent. She brings out the two futons and places them adjacent and close to one another. Then Brittany unravels her and Santana's sleeping bags close to one another again and unzips them open. She places the pillow in the head area and puts a thick and fluffy comforter on top to finish everything off.

Santana just watches Brittany and smiles. She really picked the right girl to spend the rest of her life with. Brittany is her life.

"Come on, let's change." Brittany looks at Santana and offers her hand. "No funny business, promise! I just want to get cozy with you."

Santana happily takes Brittany's hand and goes with her to adjust into sleeping attire in the faux Safari.

They get changed into tank tops, girl boxers, booty shorts and light jackets. Santana and Brittany go outside hand in hand underneath the star painted heavens and in front of the almost dying bonfire.

"Oh, I forgot the stuff for the smores! I'll be back." Brittany let's go of Santana's hand abruptly and hurries back inside the tent.

Santana follows suit. "Let me help you, Brittany."

"NO!" Brittany yells out from inside the tent.

Santana jumps back and recoils. "Okay, I'll be here if you need me then."

"Yeah, I got this. I promise!" Brittany's voice is shaky.

Santana raises her eyebrows and sits on the log, pondering. Brittany seems jumpy at the moment. She just shrugs her shoulders and looks up at the beautiful stars and Milky Way. Everything is clearer when you are away from the city. Plus, she's with Brittany, what can possibly be better? She smiles beautifully.

"I'm back!" Brittany carries a box of graham crackers, a bag of extra large marshmallows, a barbeque stick, a bag of fun sized Hershey chocolate bars, a thermostat full of coffee, and two water bottles. Everything can fall out of Brittany's arms any moment.

"You need help?" Santana stands up and reaches for some of the things.

Brittany pulls back and smiles nervously. "Just sit down, San. I got this."

Santana sits back down on the log and eyes Brittany carefully as she drops everything on the ground clumsily. "What's up with you right now?"

"I just want to do everything for you tonight since you gave me the best gift ever! Is there anything wrong with that?" Brittany's voice is two octaves higher and it seems like there are beads of sweat forming in her forehead. "This is a thank you." She smiles nervously. "This is for you."

Santana's heart makes a somersault and she smiles hugely. "Britt, this whole day is for you too. This is for your birthday. I want you happy." She grabs the pale hands and pulls it to have Brittany sit next to her. Santana captures the pink, perfect lips with her own as the blonde sits and they share a passionate kiss. Santana is the one to break it and she looks into the blue eyes she adores so much. "I love you."

Brittany's nerves disappear and she smiles lovingly back to Santana. "I love you more." She pecks little kisses on Santana's face and she receives giggles of approvals. "Shall we have smores, my lady?"

"May I have three please?" Santana smiles as Brittany stands up to make the smores for her.

Brittany grabs crackers, three fun sized Hershey's, the bag of marshmallows, and the barbeque stick from the clumsy pile she threw on the ground. Brittany looks back at Santana. "San, can you sing my favorite song, please?"

"Of course, anything for you." Santana smiles and opens her mouth.

_Lying beside you  
>Here in the dark<br>Feeling your heart beat with mine_

Brittany goes by the bonfire and kneels on the ground. She stabs three extra large marshmallows with the barbeque stick. She places three crackers on her lap and puts the unwrapped Hershey bars on top of them. Then she places the marshmallows in the fire.

Santana is singing Brittany's favorite song with heart. She may be singing it, but she is saying it to her as well. Santana means all the words she is vocalizing in the air for Brittany.

_Softly you whisper  
>You're so sincere<br>How could our love be so blind?_

Brittany removes the marshmallows from the fire because they're perfectly melty and toasted. She places each marshmallow on top of the cracker and chocolate combination and places another cracker to top off each sweet sandwich, all but one. "San, I ran out of graham crackers, may you get another one, please?"

Santana looks at Brittany lovingly and stands up without breaking a note to get more crackers for her.

_We sailed on together  
>We drifted apart<em>

She crouches down and grabs the box of graham crackers. She reaches inside and feels a velvety cube. Santana furrows her eyebrows and takes out the mystery item. She can't make out what it is because she shielded it with her shadow instead of exposing it to the campfire light.

_And here you are by my side._

Santana turns around towards the light to have a good look at the dark velvety cube. Her hands tremble and her voice cracks. She is literally fighting tears.

_So... now I come… to you…  
>With… open arms…<em>

Santana starts bawling and crying a waterfall of tears.

"San!" Brittany drops everything she's doing and cradles Santana in her arms. "You aren't supposed to cry!" Brittany kisses the tan forehead. "Please say 'Yes…'" She wipes away the tears from Santana's face. "Santana Lopez, will you marry me?

* * *

><p><strong>How did everyone like or dislike the chapter? Please review and let me know what you think about the story so far! Thank you. Have a good day ya'll!<strong>


	15. New York

**Almost close to the ending you guys! Hope all of you are enjoying the story!**

* * *

><p>"Now landing in JFK National Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts."<p>

Brittany and Santana fasten their seatbelts and hold hands because Brittany has always been afraid of riding planes and Santana is one of the few people who can keep her sane throughout the whole ride.

Santana yawns happily. "This better be worth it!" She smiles as she sees her favorite city through the small airplane window. "Home sweet home."

"New York, you bitch! You took Santana away from me! Fuck you!" Brittany stuck her tongue out at the city and gave the middle finger.

People all around them glared at Brittany's ruckus.

"BRITT!" Santana covers Brittany's mouth carefully and shakes her head. "Baby, don't!"

Brittany crosses her arms and furrows her eyebrows in anger. She breathes heavily like a bull about to charge a matador. "New York took you away from me."

"Brittany, I went to school and found myself here." She smiles weakly at her now fiancé. "If you should be mad, be mad at me instead. I am the one that left you." Santana sits back and stares at her hands in guilt. "I am sorry for leaving." She sighs heavily with a burdened heart. "I'm sorry that I will leave soon again."

Brittany looks at Santana and she smiles weakly. She feels bad. "I'm sorry for overreacting…" She takes both of Santana's hand and kisses them. "It's just,.. New York had you for so long and I didn't. Sorry."

Santana's heart flips and she smiles. It's rare to see Brittany jealous and she's jealous of a city. "You're so adorable, Brittany." She pokes Brittany's side playfully and starts chanting. "You're jealous of New York! You're jealous of New York!"

Brittany gets tickled and giggles. "Santana!" She laughs and blushes. It's true. She is jealous of the city for taking her girl. "Whatever, I get to marry you! New York and no one else can." Brittany looks at Santana's ring.

The ring she gave her is simple. Bright white gold band with seven tiny diamonds embedded inside sparkles brighter and shinier than Edward Cullen.

"Thank you for saying yes." Brittany looks at Santana right in the eyes. "I love you, Santana Lopez."

"I love you to the stars and back, Brittany Susan Pierce." Santana stares back at the beautiful blonde. Their moment is interrupted.

"Now descending."

Santana and Brittany sit back in their seat as the nose of the plane dips downward to land as they hold their breath and each other's hand.

The late afternoon sunlight beamed perfectly in the tangled fingers of the couple and a reflection of spectrum of rainbows glowed throughout the plane because of the ring.

* * *

><p>JFK Airport is always crowded. Never a was but just is always crowded. For two hours Brittany and Santana struggled through the crowd of sweaty, stinky, tired and angry people. They endured patience and impatience. They were both thrilled to be there and pissed off how crowded things were until finally, they emerged from the doors of hell and into the view of familiar faces and one not familiar.<p>

"Russ! Angela!" Brittany let go of her luggage and backpack and ran to the red headed children to carry them and give them tight bear hugs.

Santana picks up Brittany's luggage and backpack and hurries to greet the children and their parents. "Hi! Nice to see you again." She puts their things down and takes the little girl from Brittany's arms. "Hey Angela, I missed you."

Angela giggles and hugs Santana's face tightly. She looks at Santana and kisses her nose. "Hello."

"Please take the luggages and backpacks inside the trunk please. Thank you." An unfamiliar handsome man in a suit orders kindly. He didn't look familiar but his hair color voice justifies that this is Russ's and Angela's dad. He smiles directly at Santana and Brittany.

A driver pops out of a white Mercedes Benz limo behind the man in suit and does the order with a smile.

"Nice to see you two again! I'm glad you came!" The pregnant and glowing Elizabeth greets them joyfully. "Come on! Let's get dinner! I am hungry!" She goes inside carefully being helped by the man in the suit and the children follow after her.

The man looks at Santana and Brittany with grinning eyes. "Hello there, I am Eugene. We spoke over the phone." The man smiles and walks towards them and opens his arms. "Nice to finally meet you!" He laughs happily.

His strong arms nearly crush their lungs and they just hug back. They both said as normally as they can, "Nice to-to meet you to-too!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." He let's go of them and smiles. "I'm just a big hugger." He looks at Santana. "Santana, am I right?"

She nods and smiles.

"Angela loves you!" He shakes her hand uncontrollably. "You must be Brittany."

Brittany salutes the man and says, "Yessir!"

"Russ did tell me you're the fun one." He laughs as he sees Santana frown. "Shall we get dinner before we take you to your hotel?" He holds the door open for them.

As each one of them go in, Eugene is a gentleman and holds their hands for support and goes inside himself. "Pat, you know where to go."

"Yes, sir." He starts driving away from the airport and towards the city.

The kids are watching the Spongebob movie and they are laughing at the Goopey Gooberg character. Brittany starts watching and slides in between the children, laughing along with them.

Santana watches Brittany and smiles. "Nice limo you have here." Santana commented as she looks at the crème colored leather seats, open bar, pop out television, fluorescent lights, and tinted class car roof. "Really, really nice."

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Eugene nods his head and looks at his children and back to Santana. "This is your ride throughout your whole stay here."

"That's too much, we can walk and what not! I know the city." Santana waves her hands for a no gesture.

Eugene shakes his head as he smiles. "I insist."

"Just take the damn limo, Santana!" Elizabeth yells out. "He will never take 'no' for an answer, NEVER!"

Santana really can't say no so she comprises. "If the traffic is horrible, which it almost always is, we won't take the limo, okay?"

"Sounds reasonable enough." Eugene agreed. "I hope you two are hungry."

"Honey, they eat a lot! What we eat in a year, they eat in a day!" Elizabeth laughs out loud.

"Good! We each are going to have the nine course dinner at Per Se. I made reservations for us and another guest of mine. Hope you two hungry!"

"Per Se?" Santana sat up abruptly and hit her head hard on the glass ceiling of the car. "MOTHER OF GOD! PUTA MADRE!"

Brittany quickly crawled next to Santana and held her to her chest. "Here, let me see." She carefully moves Santana's hand away from where the pain radiates in her girlfriends head. "CRAP SANTANA!" There, the blonde fingers come in contact with warm, thick, dark red liquid trailing down Santana's forehead. She is bleeding, a lot

Elizabeth kneels next to Brittany and looks at Santana's bleeding head. "Sweety! It's just food!" She takes out a handkerchief and carefully dabs the Latina's forehead. "You have to be more careful next time when you get excited about food."

Santana winces at the throbbing pain her head bestows. "Last time I ate there, I had to wash their plates for four hours since I was short on money- OW!"

Russ fusses in his seat getting all excited. "AWESOME! She's bleeding!"

"Russ, it's 'awesome' because you aren't the one bleeding. Santana is. Hush, my dear boy" Eugene hands over a Ziploc full of ice. "This should help a bit. Don't worry about Per Se, Santana. I am paying as the host." He turns to look at Angela and he smiles. "That's my girl. Go give it to Mommy so she can put it on Santana."

Angela jumps off of the seat and kneels next to her Mommy. "Mommy." She is holding out a pink band aid with Hello Kitty's face on it.

"Thanks so much, sweetheart." Elizabeth gives Angela a kiss on the forehead and watches her daughter sit back down before carefully peeling of the paper off of the band aid and gently placing it on the corner of Santana's forehead where her hairline is.

"Ah!" Santana feels a jolt of pain. "Is it bad?"

"You may need stitches, San." Brittany said bluntly. "You're bleeding so much and you may have a concussion." She looks at the band aid forehead before harshly putting the ice bag on top. "Yeah, definitely stitches."

"OUCH BRITT!" Santana recoils back. "I know you're being sarcastic."

Elizabeth sits back down next to Eugene and smiles at the couple.

"I know this will help though." The blonde carefully kisses Santana's booboo. "Feel better?"

That little kiss created a rippling force that caused Santana's hair to stand up and get her high enough to reach Nirvana. The things Brittany does that makes her go super crazy. "Yessssss!"

"Good!" Brittany smiles widely. "Do you feel dizzy, San?" Brittany help Santana sit back in the leather seat and she sits next to her.

Santana shuts her eyes and steadies herself. "Yeah, just out of breath a bit."

"Why?" Brittany does her signature pout and looks at Santana with deep concern.

The Latina smiles and opens her eyes. She stares deeply in the ocean eyes. "Because you take my breath away." She interlaces her left hand with Brittany's right hand. "But you also give me life."

"Get a room you two!" Elizabeth cat calls.

Brittany's heart starts racing. She is touched by what Santana said. Brittany leans in close to Santana's ear and whispers, "I'll make sure to take good care of you tonight."

Santana blushes through her tan skin and looks away, distracting herself with the other cars and taxi cabs outside the window.

"Q is going to be excited when she sees us! She is so going to be so surprised!" Brittany announces as she stretches her whole body but never letting go of Santana's hand.

"Who is this Q?" Eugene asks.

Brittany happily tells them, "She is our best friend. We used to be cheerleaders and glee members together. We were almost always together. She's here in New York and she doesn't even know. We are going to surprise her!"

"I am happy that you two will reunite with Q." Eugene smiles at both Santana and Brittany. "Speaking of Q, I want to introduce you to somebody." He looks at both girls with serious eyes. "I must ask you two something."

Santana raises her right eyebrow. "Should we be worried…?"

"Oh no, not at all. But it is an agreement." He clears his throat. "I want to ask you two if you want to be in my new television program. First episode about homosexuality. We've seen homosexual men and I want to feature lesbians because I believe they are not taken seriously like the gay community."

Brittany and Santana exchange looks but didn't say a word.

"I have yet to meet a lesbian couple who are willing to do this and by luck, my kids happened to find you two." He eyes them carefully. "That is why we are having a dinner at Per Se, to discuss this matter."

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Santana lifts up her right hand to make a braking motion. "Hold up! Are you telling me you brought us here so we can be on your television show?" Santana looks at Elizabeth. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Told you she wouldn't be too happy." Elizabeth closes her eyes.

"San, hold on." Brittany caresses Santana's arms to calm her down and she looks at Eugene. "Did you really want to repay us or did you see us as an opportunity so you bargained us to be here?"

Eugene is stunned. He didn't expect anything big like that from Brittany. He is in lost for words. "Of course! As I have said, I cannot buy my childrens' happiness so I am doing this for thanks. But-"

"But this is also profiting you." Brittany looks intently at Eugene's eyes. "I understand that this is a momentous turning stone for the media to do. It does not only bring more exposure but also acceptance to lesbians everywhere, but you never really regarded nor considered what we would say and how we would feel. You just brought us here to do it."

A pang of guilt etches itself on Eugene's and Elizabeth's faces.

Santana squeezes Brittany's hand and calms herself down before speaking. "We accept all your gifts for us as a thank you, but we won't be bought to accept. We'll go to dinner and discuss the matter. That's all we can give you for now."

"A thousand apologies, to both of you. Also, many thanks." Eugene nods his head.

Elizabeth smiles weakly. "You're consideration means a lot. Thank you."

Santana smiles weakly in return and she looks outside at the familiar lit up New York City night.

* * *

><p>The limo ride to Per Se became really awkward and quiet. The married couple and the affianced couple didn't speak to one another but exchanged small, quick, difficult smiles when their eyes met. Russ and Angela didn't notice any of the small argument, but only enwrapped in Spongebob and Partick's idiocy and laughter. Twenty grueling minutes since the initial of the compromise was unbearable but both couples endured through and reached Per Se.<p>

"Right this way, sire. Your guest arrived not too long ago and she is already seated."

Eugene nods his head in thanks.

The group follows the waiter and Eugene to a private room without saying a word to one another.

Russ and Angela run to the stranger. "QUINN!"

Brittany and Santana look at each other in surprise and hastily walk in front of Eugene and Elizabeth. "QUINN?" Their faces define not only their surprised but also they are very thankful they are reunited.

Quinn stands up and looks at her best friends with wild eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

All three of them exchange looks and scream from the top of their lungs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They run to one another and start hugging, almost crushing.

Eugene clears his throat.

The fangirling threesome stop jumping and crushing each other and smoothes out their clothes and smile at Eugene.

"I am going to take a wild guess and say this is Q." Eugene shrugs his eyebrows.

Santana looks at him and smiles widely. "Hey, we're in." She pats his shoulders. "If Quinn is your gal, we're your gals too!" Santana turns around and smiles at Brittany. "Right Britt Britt?"

"Hell yeah!" Brittany hugs Quinn and lifts her up. "Anything for Quinn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review (: It'll mean so much to me!<strong>


	16. Reunion

**The long awaited and long overdue chapter! I apologize! I'll do my best in updating monthly from now on!**

* * *

><p>"You guys! How crazy lucky are we?" Brittany jumps up and down the bed. "We're all here, together, in New York, not expecting each other to be the company!"<p>

Santana and Quinn smile at Brittany's excitement.

Quinn stands up on the bed and starts joining in Brittany's excitement. "I can't believe you bitches didn't tell me you guys would be here!"

"Don't even, Q!" Santana stands up and rolls her neck like a ghetto girl. "You never even asked us!"

Quinn stops jumping and looks at Santana. "San, I heard that you lashed out on Eugene and Elizabeth. You'd think you'll be happy when I ask you?" She crosses her arms. "You only said 'yes' cause you were happy to see me and want me to be successful." She smiles slyly. "So, shut it and join us!"

Santana rolls her eyes and smiles. She grabs her phone and starts blasting, "Girls Wanna Have Fun." She gets up on the bed and starts jumping with them. Smiling and what not.

Brittany picks up a feathered pillow and starts smacking Quinn and Santana hard with the soft pillow.

"Hey!" Quinn picks up a pillow as well and starts smacking the two girls. She smiles evilly and looks at Brittany. "ATTACK THE SATAN!"

Santana starts shaking her head and tries to run away but it's too late, Quinn and Brittany unleash their mighty pillow hitting which causes the pillows to rip and the feathers come flying out. "Okay, okay! The Satan's dead!"

Brittany scrunches her nose and kneels next to Santana. "I don't think so. You're still talking!" Brittany pins Santana's arms to the side. "Q!" She yells out. "Time to make Satan weak!"

"BRITTANY! DON'T YOU DARE!" Santana tries to pry her arms away from Brittany's tight grasp. "I SWEAR FABRAY! TOUCH ME AND I WILL ENDS YOU!"

Quinn pounces on Santana and starts tickling her side, her neck, poking her stomach, and the sole of her feet.

Santana can't help but cry in the pain of getting tickled. "STOP! STOP!" She's crying cause she can't take tickling, it's one of her greatest weaknesses ever. "I SWEAR-"

*DING!* *DONG!*

All the three girls stop and look through the bedroom door.

Quinn opens the bedroom door and walks to the main door leading to the hallway. "Yes?"

"Miss, may you and your friends remain a little quieter? It is midnight and I am receiving calls complaining about the noise." A person behind the door says calmly.

Quinn laughs and smiles. "Okay, we'll keep it quiet." She yells out, "SORRY FOR BEING LOUD NEIGHBORS!"

Santana and Brittany laugh out loud at what Quinn did. It was one of the boldest things she's done.

"Miss, please!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. We'll keep it down from now on. Goodnight!" She tries to hold her laughter as she walks back into the bedroom and turns the music down in Santana's phone.

Santana gives a little clap and smiles big. "Look at you! Miss Brave over here!"

"Quinn, you just got forty awesome points in my book." Brittany says.

"I just miss you guys so much! It's always work here, although I love working, it's not the same without you two in life every day." She smiles and snuggles in between them in the bed. "I wish it was like this again, like in high school. People are ridiculous! It's only 10:30 PM. Whatever!"

They smile and look at each other. All three remember their sleep over days.

The first time Brittany hosted a sleepover, Santana and Quinn were interviewed by Brittany in her youtube segment called Girls Night In. Brittany interviewed Santana and Quinn at how they feel being the elite group of school, Cheerios, how they hated Glee club, Santana's ethnicity, Quinn's God and Brittany talked a lot about her adventures with Lord Tubbington and had the girls listen. Brittany also made Santana massage Lord Tubbington wearing a shower cap and surprisingly, Santana did it and now we know why.

The first time Quinn hosted a sleepover, Brittany and Santana wanted out already. They knew Quinn was religious and her house was religious and everything Fabray was religious. They had specific things to do at specific times. 4:00 PM They should be home. 6:00 PM Eat Dinner. 7:00 PM Showered and in PJ's. 8:00 PM to 10:00 PM Pray. 10:00 PM Bed and asleep. Quinn made sure her sleepover was never like that again and the only time she ever had a sleepover at her place was when her family was gone doing something for a weekend without her. Her reason would be Cheerios practice.

The first time Santana hosted a sleepover, cops were involved. Santana planned a sleepover when her parents were out of town. The sleepover turned into a party. A really wild party. First it was just the three of them with Puckerman and some of the football jocks but word spread out and nearly all of McKinley high was there. Sure there were boys, flirting and drinks but the three got so sick of it they just ended up going to the movies after an hour of having boys hit on them. They went to the movie theatres and watched _Ratatouille_ which they never finished because her parents called Santana, angry because the cops showed up at their house, having to come home early and she promised that she would never have a party. Of course Santana being the actress she is got away with it. Her justification was she was at the movies with Brittany and Quinn, which they were, when party went on without them. She even showed the movie ticket times and what not. Of course Puck got in trouble and Santana got away with it. She secretly told the police that he was the mastermind of the whole party in revenge of their breakup. Brittany and Quinn just agreed along in saving themselves. The Unholy Trinity either thrived or suffered together.

"Well, I for one am glad that you begged Eugene to let you camp with us for three days and no work!" Santana shoulder hugs Quinn. "I missed you Quinn."

Brittany joins in the hugging and sighs. "I wish we can freeze time and just stay like this for a while."

Quinn looks at Brittany and smiles, "We'll be like this for the next three days. I promise!" She sticks out both her pinky fingers to Brittany and Santana.

Santana and Brittany smile and take the pinkies and they interlock themselves. "Promise!" They yell out.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Someone was banging on the wall next to their bedroom.

"Sorry!" Quinn yells out. "Let's sleep you guys! We have the next three days together!"

Santana and Brittany groan in unison.

"The heck Fabray? Sleep?" Santana rolls her eyes.

Brittany pouts. "Cool points just went away…" She shakes her head smiling.

Quinn stares at her best friends with a duck face.

-BZZT!- -BZZT!- -BZZT!-

Santana grabs Quinn's cell from the bedside table and tosses it to Quinn. "It's Berry, I wonder what she wants from YOU." She emphasizes on the word, "YOU."

Quinn sighs. "Hey, Rach! What's-" Her eyes go wide open. "No way!" She stands up and starts pacing around. "No please!" She smiles brightly.

Brittany scoots next to Santana in bed and lays her head on the smaller girls shoulder.

Santana raises her eyebrow. "What do you think Man Hands wants?" She looks over at Brittany.

Brittany just shrugs her shoulders and yawns. She's tired but she's not sleepy.

"Okay, see you in a bit!" Quinn hangs up and looks at Santana and Brittany. "Guess, who's coming over because she's visiting?"

Santana growls underneath her breathe and says, "JOY!" Sarcastically.

Brittany shoots up and starts jumping up and down. "WHEN IS SHE COMING? I MISS HER EVEN IF SHE WAS ANNOYING AND LOUD AND CONTROLLING AND…" She stops jumping. "I don't know if I should be excited anymore."

Santana and Quinn giggle.

"It'll be good seeing her again." Santana smiles and stands up. "Girls sleep over!" She's actually kind of excited to see Rachel. She and Rachel ended high school on a better note than the first time she's heard her sing. "When will she get here?"

"She said she's already-"

-KNOCK!- -KNOCK!-

"Here!" Quinn opens the bedroom door and turns abruptly at the two girls following her. "But shhhh.." She whispers. "She doesn't know you're here!" She smiles and walks to the front door.

Brittany and Santana hide just behind the bedroom door and smile at each other. They look at each other and give a quick kiss on the lips. An innocent one. They haven't kissed for a while during the day.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel announces.

Santana rolls her eyes. Maybe she won't be so happy having her here.

"Rachel, it's nice to see you! Come in!" Quinn says nicely.

As Rachel walks in the living room Santana and Brittany appear out of the bedroom door.

"Well, well, well. Rachel Berry. Rising Broadway star." Santana announces with a smug face. She's actually quite proud of her friends accomplishments.

"Santana?" Rachel looks between the two girls in front of her with disbelief. "Brittany?" She hasn't seen her Glee friends since… forever! She runs to the two taller women and hugs them tightly. Maybe she's just being a tad over dramatic but she starts crying. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Brittany and Santana take Rachel in their arms and hug her tightly. They did miss her, even if she was annoying.

Quinn closes the door and walks to them. "Look, it's a Glee family reunion." She joins the grouping hug. "Yeah, I don't think we should sleep early tonight." She giggles.

"As much as I hated you in high school, I missed you twice as much as that." Santana admits and hugs the smaller girl tighter.

"I hope they haven't been Wicked to you. I know you're the witch, but your skin isn't like Hulks." Brittany starts thinking hard and looks beyond the hotel walls.

"Well, my play is Wicked and yes I play the green witch Elphaba. I'm just starting out but it's been amazing!" She holds Brittany's hands to bring her back to reality.

"What brings you guys-" Rachel stops to look at Santana's hand. "Is that a wedding ring…?"

Quinn grabs Santana's hand. "WHAT?" She can't believe she didn't see this. "I can't believe I didn't see this!" She grabs Brittany's left hand but sees that it's bear. "Where's yours?"

"Well,.." Brittany starts playing with her fingers. "I could only buy Santana's…"

Santana pulls away from Quinn's grasp and holds Brittany's hands. "We have it on hold, we're almost saved up to buy hers."

Quinn and Rachel look at each other. It's both kind of sad, but they know what they must do.

"Anyways, yes!" Santana took Brittany's hands and kissed them. "Brittany proposed to me and we are going to get married, someday." She sighs.

"This is perfect, you know?" Quinn smiles.

Santana and Brittany smile, they know it'll be good for the documentary.

"The documentary will embody the rights for EVERYONE to get married." Quinn says matter of factly.

Rachel looks at Quinn and the couple. "They get to be in a documentary?" She singles Quinn out with her glare. She sticks her hands up like an eager school girl confident in answering the hardest question in class.

Santana is seeing the high school Berry she hated. She scrunches her face.

Brittany grips tighter on Santana's hand seeing her love's facial expression. "It'll be okay." She smiles and whispers to Santana.

Quinn heavily sighs and rolls her eyes, "Yes?"

"I volunteer!" Rachel says all determined with her hand still raised up in the sky.

Quinn squints her eyes and looks at Rachel with a confused thought and mind. "Huh?"

"I VOLUNTEER TO BE IN THE DOCUMENTARY!" She squeals out. "It'll be good for my exposure to the media even more!"

"But you aren't gay, Rachel." Quinn places her thumb and index finger on her forehead because she's in disbelief.

"I can support!" She storms toward Quinn and goes to face to face with the blonde. "Quinn, please! I supported them from day one and I have two gay dads!"

Santana shrugs in agreement.

"Rachel, I didn't know your dads were lesbians too!" Brittany says happily.

"What?" Quinn looks at Brittany. "Wait!" She rubs her forehead even more planning and thinking. Thinking and planning. "I can do that-"

Rachel jumps and squeals, trying to keep her voice down to not disturb other people on their floor.

"But!" Quinn points her index finger at Rachel as if she's accusing her. "Keep quiet and you only get three edited minutes to be on the documentary itself." She looks at Rachel head on. "Keep quiet. Down blabber your mouth!" She knows Rachel won't, but it doesn't hurt to threaten and shut the tiny girl from exploding even more with excitement.

"Thank you!" She jumps on Quinn and hugs her.

Quinn laughs as she carries and hugs Rachel. "But congrats you guys! I knew you two would be endgame." Quinn winks. She drops Rachel. "Off, now!" She laughs.

"I hear a celebration, ladies!" Rachel sings out. She runs to the mini fridge and opens it. She scans and only sees seven tiny bottles fit for only one gulp. "Hmm, I think we need more drinks here."

Santana, Brittany and Quinn are taken aback.

"Since when did you start drinking?" Santana asks all surprised.

"I don't but it's an occasion so might as well go all out." Rachel skips towards to phone. "Yes, hi! I would like…" She starts talking on the phone ordering bottles of alcohol and some food to be sent up to the room.

"You're paying!" Quinn points to Rachel.

Rachel just nods her head and keeps on talking.

"San, I think we're going to get kicked out." Brittany frowns.

"Why do you think that, Britt Britt?" Santana rubs the pale shoulders in comfort.

Brittany looks at Santana. "All of us are loud when we get drunk."

Rachel runs over to Quinn and the couple. "READY TO PARTY GIRLS?"

* * *

><p>"Berry, stop!" Santana yanks the tequila shot from the drunken Rachel. "You need to chill!"<p>

Rachel manages to pounce on top of Santana, spilling the drink pins her down. "OH! Look what you did, Santana!" She pouts but remains on top of the struggling girl. "I need a new drink."

Quinn and Brittany just keep on drinking their beers watching the two shorter girls bicker at it. It's not like this is a new thing. Santana and Rachel always have insults for each other. It's like they enjoy it.

Santana can feel her face heat up. "OFF NOW OR I WILL LIMA HEIGHTS YOUR SORRY PETITE ASS!" She sees Rachel staring at her intently, as if she's getting lost. "IS THERE A BUG ON MY FACE?" She shoves Rachel off of her and stands up abruptly, shaking her body free from the creepy crawlers.

"Calm down, Ms. Lima Heights!" Rachel put her hands up in protest against Santana's freak out. "Now I see why."

Santana stopped scuffling and looks at Rachel with a raised eyebrow and a bitch face, waiting for the girl who makes her uncomfortable continue.

"I see why Brittany loves you." Rachel looks at Brittany and back to Santana. "You are so adorable. You put this scary mask on you but you're so much more sweeter than what you credit yourself."

Santana stands still and blushes. She ignores everyone's eyes on her.

Brittany stands up and grab hugs Santana from behind. "Back of Rach, Santana is all mine." Brittany lifts up Santana's face and licks her tan girlfriend's neck.

Santana's hair shot straight up at the contact plus her friends were in the room. "BRITT!"

Quinn and Rachel look away and red can be seen in their face considering they are white.

Brittany keeps her hold onto Santana. "Why don't we make this night interesting." The tone of her voice hinted a sexual innuendo. "Let's play spin the bottle."

"NO!" The three other girls yelled out!

"I mean…" Quinn regained her composure. "We're all girls and…" She swallows hard. "It's just the four of us…"

Rachel squints her eyes and looks at the blushing Quinn, "That wasn't technically a 'no,' Quinn."

Quinn blushes even more. "No!"

Brittany rolls her blue eyes. "When was the last time we had fun?"

"Britt! I don't like this-" Her mouth is shut by Brittany's hand. This surprised her, but it surprised her in the most intense and sexual way possible. She moans in her head.

"You guys, we need to have some fun. I said spin the bottle not orgy!" Brittany says bluntly.

"In that case, I'll take your offer. I'm drunk and I won't remember this." Rachel shrugs and chugs a bottle of beer to use for the game.

Brittany smiles at Rachel but Santana shoots an ugly, "I hate you" glare at the drunken girl.

Quinn shakes her head and smiles awkwardly. "I am not drunk enough for this." She shakes her head. She pulls out five shot glasses and starts pouring the tequila.

Santana angrily shakes herself free in defeat and grabs two of Quinn's shot. She can feel herself buzzed but not drunk. She does NOT want to remember this at all.

Brittany jumps up and down and clears the coffee table in the living room to make space for the spinning bottle game and several drinks to accompany them.

Rachel helps move empty bottles into the trash and brings new batches onto the table. She also places the bottle of beer she chugged into the center of the coffee table. If she wasn't this drunk, she wouldn't be this excited.

Quinn pours two more shots of tequila for her and Santana. "Ready for this, San?" She gives the shot glass to Santana. "Cheers."

They clunk glasses and drink the tequila right away. The both cough but regain their breathing.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Santana regretfully says.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? You guys must be mad at me for not updating in so long! Sorry!<strong>


End file.
